Der Zehnte
by erbsenpueree
Summary: Draco findet endlich die Liebe. Doch sie soll nicht sein... DMOC leider, aber gut. Draco OOC. Ein bisschen Mord, ein bisschen Liebe, dark und teilweise n kleines büsi Horror...also nix für kleine Kinder, lol. R&R bitte trotzdem!
1. Default Chapter

**Der Zehnte**

-Trailer-

Allgemeines Gemurmel, im Hintergrund flüstert der sanfte Beat von Jazz. Langsam verstummt die Musik unmerklich, und das Publikum wird erst still, als das rote Licht im Raum ausgeblendet wird.

Ein leises Knistern erfüllt den Saal, als der Film angespielt wird...

Aus dem Hintergrund dringt der sanfte Gesang eines Chors, auf der schwarzen Leinwand erscheinen einige Szenen.

Ein schwarzes Landhaus, von der trüben Sonne angestrahlt. Die Kamera fliegt in schnellem Tempo darauf zu, steigt von der Wiese hinauf zu einem matten Fenster im ersten Stock. Durch die milchige Scheibe sieht man auf ein pompöses Himmelbett.

Die Stimme einer jungen Frau erklingt, weich und wohltönend:

_"Ungewöhnliche Zeiten erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Wir alle sollten zu spüren bekommen, wie ungewöhnlich diese Zeiten waren. Zeiten voller Trauer, Angst und Ungewissheit..."_

Die Kamera schwebt über dem blassen Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der aus dem Schlaf erwacht und die Augen plötzlich aufmacht. Sie blicken starr geradeaus.

_"Doch auch Liebe spielte eine wichtige Rolle. Eine Liebe, die Wunden zu heilen vermochte, und vergessen ließ..."_

Man sieht zwei Menschen auf einem Bett, der Junge beugt sich mit nackten Oberkörper über ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, dass ihn langsam auf sich herunter zieht. Ihre Berührungen und Küsse strahlen Unsicherheit aus, und doch merkt man wie viel Liebe die beiden füreinander empfinden.

_"Eine Liebe, die zum Scheitern verurteilt war."_

Ein Paar grüne Augen, aus denen das Leben entschwindet.

_"Wut brannte sich tief in die Herzen."_

Zwei Männer, einer von ihnen jung und gesund, der andere nicht minder gesund, doch seine Haltung lässt auf ein höheres Alter schließen. Sie stehen sich in einem dunklen Raum gegenüber, der Ältere grinst diabolisch während der Jüngere ihn anschreit und seine Stimme sich beinahe überschlägt: "DU HAST SIE BEIDE UMGEBRACHT!!!"

Die Stimme spricht fast traurig: _"Und sein Ende war der Anfang..."_

Man sieht von weit oben auf einen Balkon, die untergehende Sonne taucht ihn in ein rosa Licht. Die Kamera geht immer weiter runter, man erkennt eine Person, die auf dem Rücken liegend in den Himmel starrt. Dann fällt die Kamera so schnell herab, dass plötzlich nur noch die Augen zu sehen sind, deren Glut langsam erlischt.

Der Bildschirm wird schwarz, aus der Stille taucht langsam eine Geige auf, deren Melodie sich zu wehleidigen Tönen verzerrt.

Auf der Leinwand wird langsam der silberne, wie flüssiges Quarz schimmernde Schriftzug "Der Zehnte" ein- und wieder ausgeblendet.

Während dem Ausblenden ertönt ein schrilles, grusliges Lachen.

* * *

_A/N: Tja, ich hoffe ihr seid schön neugierig geworden....ich liebe meine ff, also bitte lest sie! Sie ist wirklich gut, von allem ist etwas dabei. Liebe, Mord, Psychos... reviewt mir bitte! Keiner liest diese Story, ich hab sie schon dreimal hochgeladen -heulz-_

_Kizzez, die erbse_


	2. Dracos Vorgeschichte

-Dracos Vorgeschichte-

Der Morgen brach grau an. Die Nebelschwaden lichteten sich, sanfte Sonnenstrahlen fielen über eine Wiese, auf ein großes schwarzes Haus, hinein in die Fenster. Direkt auf das Bett eines Jungen, der blinzelnd die Augen aufschlug und seufzte. Der Junge hieß Draco Malfoy, 17 Jahre alt, er hatte silberblondes Haar und Augen so grau wie der wolkenverhangene Himmel draußen. Draco schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes. Seine Augen wanderten in seinem komfortablen Zimmer umher. Die Wände bestanden aus einem Gestein, dass dunkelviolett schimmerte, der Boden war mit grünem Teppich ausgelegt und in einem Eck stand sein riesiges Himmelbett, auf dessen weicher Decke er saß. Schließlich blieben seine Augen an einem Kalender hängen. „Nur noch sechs Tage...", dachte er. „Dann komm ich endlich von hier weg... wieder nach Hogwarts."Bei dem Gedanken daran, seine Familie endlich wieder verlassen zu können, wurde ihm leichter ums Herz, die kalten Fesseln lockerten sich und erlaubten seinem Herz, etwas kräftiger zu schlagen.

Es war nicht so, dass er keine Gefühle für seine Eltern hatte, aber sie waren schon vor einigen Monaten verschwunden. (Die Gefühle, nicht die Eltern) Seit sein Vater ihn gewaltsam zu einem Todesser machen wollte, hatte er seinen ganzen Respekt und seine Liebe für diesen Mann verloren. Nur für seine Mutter spürte er gelegentlich einen Anflug von Sympathie, aber auch das schien zu verblassen. Diese beiden Menschen waren nicht mehr als seine biologischen Erzeuger, seine Ernährer und Menschen, die ihm anfangs geholfen hatten, sich im Leben zurechtzufinden. Aber jetzt, da er auf eigenen Füßen stand, brauchte er sie nicht mehr. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen, als er sich angezogen hatte und ins Esszimmer ging, um etwas zu frühstücken. „Guten Morgen Vater, Mutter..."Draco sah, wie ihm die beiden ein knappes Nicken als Gruß schenkten. Bald herrscht ein anderer Wind, und er wird sich zum Orkan steigern, dachte Draco verbissen, als er sein Ei köpfte.

„Draco, ich werde nach dem Frühstück zu dir aufs Zimmer kommen.", kündigte ihm sein Vater an, als sie zu dritt am Tisch saßen. „Ja, Vater...", knurrte der Angesprochene. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Lucius Malfoy würde wieder versuchen, ihm das Leben als Todesser schmackhaft zu reden. Und Draco würde ablehnen, und dann... Nervös stieg er die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf, setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete. Wenn es etwas gab, dass er hasste, dann war es Wissen. Zu wissen, was ihm in wenigen Minuten widerfahren würde, legte Dracos Nerven blank. Er hörte die Treppen knarzen, spannte sich an und vernahm schwere Schritte im Gang. Aber da war noch etwas, ein KLONK nach jedem zweiten Schritt... Draco schloß seufzend die Augen, als ihm der sichere Gedanke kam, dass dieses Geräusch vom Stock seines Vaters stammte. Und dieser Stock bedeute Qual, Schmerzen, Unterdrückung...

Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür aufging und sein Vater sich vor ihm aufbaute. Einige Momente herrschte Schweigen, dann sprach sein Vater. „Du enttäuscht mich. Wo bleiben deine Manieren?"Draco sprang auf und schob seinem Vater einen Stuhl hin, damit dieser sich setzen konnte. Nun saßen sie sich gegenüber, wie bei einem Kreuzverhör. Und nichts anderes war es, wenn auch die Tatsache, dass die beiden Gegenüber Vater und Sohn waren, eine trügerisch entspannte Illusion schaffte. Malfoy senior räusperte sich. „Nun, du weißt, warum ich hier bin?"

Sein Sohn nickte, die Augen krampfhaft auf den Boden geheftet, um nicht in das verhaßte Gesicht blicken zu müssen.

„Also.... Du weißt, dass es mich maßlos enttäuscht, dass du diese schlechte Meinung gegenüber der Verbindung der Todesser vertrittst. Junge, es ist nichts schlimmes, wenn man Macht hat und sie einsetzen kann. Wen interessieren die schwachen Würmer die am Boden kriechen, sie sind unbedeutend..."

„Und was ist in deinen Augen dann bedeutend?", fragte Draco mit rauher Stimme.

„Dass wir beide, Vater und Sohn, dass wir gemeinsam die größte Macht haben werden, die der Dunkle Lord je gesehen hat... Stell dir vor, du und ich, wie wir unsere Häupter neigen, um von Ihm für unsere Verdienste ausgezeichnet werden..."

Sein Vater verstummte, wohl von Wunschträumen der Zukunft gehalten. Aber Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann auch woanders Ruhm und Ehre für die Familie erringen als auf dem Schlachtfeld." Lucius sah ihn scharf an und zischte: „Nein, das wirst du nicht. Dein Name ist auf der Liste vorgemerkt, seit du geboren wurdest. Und eines Tages wirst du mir dankbar dafür sein, in die ehrenwerten Reihen des Lords aufgenommen worden zu sein, glaub mir..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich soll dafür dankbar sein? Für was, dass es mir erlaubt ist, sämtliche Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel abzuschlachten, wie es Ihm gerade gefällt? Oh, vielen Dank Vater, welch erstrebenswertes Gefühl!"„Du wagst es, den Dunklen Lord vor meinen Augen zu beleidigen? Und mit ihm all die treuen Todesser die hinter ihm stehen, inklusive mir?"

Das gefährlich leise Zischen mit dem sein Vater diese Worte aussprach, ließ Draco aufblicken. Er hätte es wissen müssen, so viel Widerspruch in seiner Stimme hatte seinen Vater wütend gemacht. Draco sah gerade noch, wie sein Vater sich polternd vom Stuhl erhob und nach seinem Stock griff. Er bedeckte seinen Kopf schützend mit den Armen, als sein Vater auf ihn eindrosch. „Du wirst schon noch verstehen!", zischte er, während er die Hand, die den Stock umklammerte, immer schneller und härter auf den stöhnenden Draco sausen ließ...

Es war Nacht. Draco war in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Lucius Malfoy war gegangen, doch die Wunden, die er Draco zugefügt hatte, glichen seine Abwesenheit aus.

* * *

(Dracos Gedanken, Gefühle)

Ich mag die Dunkelheit. Ich kann dann fast vergessen, wer ich bin, was um mich herum geschieht...

Wenn es dunkel ist sieht niemand, wie ich in einer Ecke meines Zimmers sitze, schwach, verletzlich... der Geist gebrochen. Die Dunkelheit erlaubt mir noch, zu träumen, von einem besseren, gerechteren Leben. Schattengestalten rasen über die Wände, verschmelzen zu gewaltigen Gestalten der Nacht und fließen weiter... Vom Mond vor meinem Fenster fällt Licht auf den eisenbeschlagenen Knauf, der zu meines Vaters Stock gehört. Wenn ich daran denke, wie sich seine Spitze noch vor einer Stunde in meinen Magen gebohrt hat, wie mich mein Vater mit voller Überzeugung geschlagen hat, breitet sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen Rücken, jagt über meinen Brustkorb und kribbelnd stellen sich die feinen Haare auf meinem Arm auf.

Seufzend lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken, spüre die Kälte der Wand durch meine Kleidung dringen, durch mein Fleisch....

Ich starre die Decke an. _Vater versteht nicht._, denke ich. Er kennt mich nicht, kennt nicht die Gefühle, die von mir Besitz ergriffen haben. Damit, dass ich mich gegen ihn stellen würde, hat er bestimmt nicht gerechnet.

Ein verkümmertes Lachen dringt aus mir heraus, eher ein Husten als Lachen. Seit mein Vater mich letztes Weihnachten gezwungen hat, ein unschuldiges Mädchen zu töten, hasse ich mich selbst. Ich hätte einfach Nein sagen können, dafür hätte er mich zwar bestraft, aber dass wäre immer noch besser gewesen, als feige jemand anders zu töten, um seiner Strafe zu entgehen... Wie erbärmlich ich doch bin.

Ich seufze, meine Gedanken scheinen mit dem verblassenden Atem zu verschwinden, hinterlassen ein Loch in meinem Kopf. Keine Gefühle, endlich nur die vermißte Leere, die mich vor den Erinnerungen schützt. Nur der Schmerz verlangt nach Aufmerksamkeit, wispert gehässige Worte...

Ich lebe noch. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen kann.

* * *

_A/N: So.... das hier nur mal, um zu zeigen wie Draco in dieser ff ist. hoffe, ihr findet ihn nicht zu erbärmlich...... bitte bitte reviewn damit ich weiß wie's so ankommt. _


	3. Kayes Vorgeschichte

_A/N: Hey pathiel2000, danke für deine Review! Achja, und für die erste danke ich natürlich auch  
Tja, freut mich das es dich interessiert... aber ich warne dich, das nächste Chap hier ist ein bisschen langweilig, hat halt was mit dem neuen Chara zu tun.. würde mich trotzdem freuen wenn du, oder ihr, es euch durchlest.  
Knuddel, die erbse

* * *

_

Kayes Vorgeschichte

Es war ein wunderbar sonniger Morgen, als Kaye McCullen erwachte. Sie blinzelte den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen und räkelte sich unter ihrer Bettdecke. Beinah hätte sie Seth vom Bett gestoßen. „Entschuldige, mein Lieber." Kaye beugte sich hinüber zu ihrer Katze und kraulte ihr samtiges, schwarzes Fell hinter den Ohren. Seth schnurrte versöhnt und fuhr ihr liebevoll mit seiner rauhen Zunge über die Finger. Kaye lächelte und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Als sie die Vorhänge zurücknehmen wollte, um den Morgen zu begrüßen, knallte sie mit ihrem kleinen Zeh gegen etwas hartes. „Verdammt!", schrie sie und biß sich auf die Lippen. Tränen standen ihr vor Schmerz in den Augen, so dass sie zuerst nicht erkannte, über was sie soeben gestolpert war. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, erkannte sie ihren Koffer. Sie bückte sich, um ihn zu schließen und zur Seite zu stellen. Dann stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und betrachtete sich. „Naja, deine Augenringe könnten schon ein bisschen Schminke vertragen...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Aber im Ganzen gefiel ihr, was sie sah: Ein 16 Jahre altes Mädchen, die hüftlangen Haare so rabenschwarz, dass sie schon fast bläulich schimmerten, die Haut so weiß und zerbrechlich wie Elfenbein. Mit ihrer Figur war Kaye sehr zufrieden, sie war nicht dick, aber auch nicht so dürr, dass sie wie ein Streichholz aussah. Ihre Proportionen waren genau richtig.

Sie gähnte herzhaft, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den großen, grünen Augen und wandelte die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo sie sich Kaffee kochte. Gerade als sie den vertrauten Duft gerösteter Kaffeebohnen roch, kam ihre Mutter zur Tür herein. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Na, gut geschlafen?" Kaye brummte ein „Morgen" und schenkte eine weitere Tasse für ihre Mutter ein. Gilian war aufgedreht wie immer, sie hüpfte durch die Küche auf der Suche nach Zutaten und begann, ein Frühstück zu brutzeln. Kaye beobachtete sie, ihr kohlschwarzes Haar, ihre elfenhafte Figur. Nicht nur ihren Verwandten fiel auf, wie gleich Mutter und Tochter aussahen. Kaye hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob Gene wirklich so haargenau übertragen werden konnten, wie es bei ihr und Gilian der Fall war. Aber im Moment hatte sie keine Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln, denn ihre Mum hatte ihr das Frühstück vor die Nase gesetzt. Kaye stocherte lustlos in ihrem kross gebratenen Speck herum, und auch das Spiegelei hatte heute Morgen keinerlei verlockende Ausstrahlung. Gilian beobachtete sie. „Ach Kaye, bist du schon so aufgeregt wegen dem Umzug? Du weißt doch, es wird alles besser werden..."

Vielleicht würde es das wirklich. Hier in New York war es auf jeden Fall nicht besonders gut. Kaye ging auf eine mittelmäßige Zaubererschule, die ihren Künsten nicht gerecht wurde, sie hatte keine Freunde hier und lebte in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Aber in wenigen Wochen schon sollte sich alles ändern. Als Kaye und Gilian in den letzten Ferien in England gewesen waren, um einige Verwandte zu besuchen, hatte Gilian einen neuen Mann gefunden. Sean war ein echt netter Kerl, Kaye mochte ihn sehr. Er brachte ihre Mum zum Lachen, anders als ihr leiblicher Vater. Der war zwar auch ein Zauberer, aber er war abgehauen, als Kaye vier Jahre alt gewesen war. Er hatte es bei dieser Hexe mit ihrem Zauberkind einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Und nun, nach zwölf langen Jahren, hatte sich ihre Mutter wieder verliebt. Es war eine so starke Liebe, dass sie zu Sean nach London ziehen wollten, schon in drei Wochen. Glücklicherweise war Sean auch Zauberer, so dass er ihre Probleme wohl verstehen würde. Und Kaye freute sich richtig auf den Umzug, den Tapetenwechsel, der so viel neues mit sich bringen würde. Sie warf das Essen weg, spülte ihren Teller ab und ging nach oben, um ihre Koffer weiter zu packen.

Es war die letzte Stunde, die Kaye und Gilian in ihrem alten Haus verbrachten. Da Kaye noch nicht gelernt hatte, wie man apparierte, mussten die beiden mit dem Muggelverkehr fahren. Bald würden sie in ein Taxi und dann in ein Flugzeug steigen, dass sie nach England fliegen würde. Kaye setzte sich ein letztes Mal an ihr Fenster, von dem aus sie unzählige Male den Sternenhimmel betrachtet hatte. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihr geliebtes Zimmer zu verlassen, und nur die Aussicht auf ein besseres Leben erleichterte es ihr, in das Taxi zu steigen und ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Als sie am Flughafen ankamen, checkten sie ein, gaben ihr Gepäck und Seth ab und setzten sich dann in den Flieger. Kaye schlief die ganze Zeit, und sie wachte erst auf, als sie mit einem sanften Stoß auf dem Land aufkamen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihr Gepäck hatten und mit dem Taxi zu Sean gefahren waren.

„Dann hinein in die gute Stube!", begrüßte er sie an der Tür stehend. Kaye umarmte ihn und schleppte ihre Koffer in ihr neues Zimmer hinauf, wo sie sich erstmal auf das Bett setzte und Seth aus seinem verhaßten Käfig ließ. Er verkroch sich unter dem leeren Schrank und fauchte böse. „Komm schon Stinker, du wirst dich dran gewöhnen müssen...", meinte Kaye. Sie selbst mochte ihr Zimmer schon jetzt. Es war klein, aber fein. Kaye sah aus dem riesigen Fenster über ihrem Bett hinaus auf die Straße. Die wenigen Blätter, die noch nicht vom Herbst verfärbt auf dem Boden lagen, wurden von der gerade untergehenden Sonne in ein warmes Orange getaucht. Kaye genoß die letzten Sonnenstrahlen und ging dann zu Gilian und Sean hinunter.

Die beiden waren in der Küche und kochten gemeinsam. „Na Kaye, Hunger?", fragte Sean. „Was gibt's denn?", fragte sie vorsichtig, denn sie hatte schon von der englischen Küche gehört. „Hackbraten.", strahlte Sean sie an. „Oh, gern. Kann ich mir was zu trinken nehmen?" „Bedien dich nur, bedien dich... Wie gefällt dir dein Zimmer übrigens?" „Es ist schön.", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. „Sagt mal, wißt ihr, wo ich mich melden muss, wenn ich auf die neue Zaubererschule will?" Sean zwinkerte ihr zu. „Lass Dumbledore nur machen, der Mann versteht was von seinem Geschäft." Und prompt flog durch den Kamin ein Brief auf Kaye zu, den sie überrascht auffing und öffnete.

„Liebe Miss McCullen,

es freut uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie für Ihr diesjähriges Schuljahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erwartet werden. Anbei finden Sie eine Liste der benötigten Lehrgegenstände dieses Jahres. Der Unterricht beginnt am 1. September, wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin"

„Was hab ich dir gesagt?", lachte Sean. „Warte, du kannst Roiben für deine Antwort nehmen. Er ist oben, im Dachgeschoss." Kaye schrieb eine knappe Antwort auf ein Blatt Pergament und ging damit die Treppen zum Dach hinauf, um den Waldkauz zu suchen. Roiben saß auf einem Dachbalken und sah aus, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, Kaye hier auftauchen zu sehen. Er streckte ihr sein Bein hin und erhob sich dann in die Luft und hinaus zum Fenster. Kaye ging wieder in die Küche und las den Brief ein weiteres Mal durch. „Am 1. September, dass ist ja nur noch eine Woche. Mum, gehst du mit mir morgen einkaufen?" „Natürlich, Engel. Aber nun iss erstmal was." Und so aß die ganze Familie einträchtig den Hackbraten, der erstaunlich gut schmeckte. Am Abend ging Kaye in ihr Zimmer und richtete ihr Bett für die Nacht her. Müde schlief sie ein, und träumte von ihrer neuen Schule.

Am nächsten Tag ging die ganze Familie einkaufen, denn nur Sean wußte, wo die Winkelgasse lag, wo man als Hexe oder Zauberer einkaufen konnte. Sie reisten mit Flohpulver und kamen in einem alten Pub raus, durch dessen Hinterhof man in die Winkelgasse gelangte. Kaye brauchte neue Zaubertrankzutaten und Umhänge, Pergament und Tinte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie alles beisammen hatten und dann wollten sie wieder nach Hause zu reisen. Dort angekommen packte Kaye ihren Koffer für Hogwarts und legte sich ins Bett, um ein wenig zu lesen. Sie kramte ihr Lieblingsbuch unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und vertiefte sich in „Die Geschichte böser Fabelwesen". Als sie bei dem Bild einer Banshee ankam, hielt Kaye inne. Sie betrachtete die Frau, ihre schwarzen langen Haare, ihre blasse Haut und dass zur Fratze verzerrte Gesicht. Und wieder einmal fragte sie sich, warum ausgerechnet ihr Großvater eine Banshee hatte heiraten müssen. Großmutter war immer nett zu ihr gewesen, aber dann hatte Gilian Kaye erzählt, dass sie eine Banshee, eine Todesfee war. Seitdem und seit ihre Großmutter spurlos verschwunden war, hatte Kaye sich immer vor ihrem Bansheeblut gefürchtet. Vielleicht würde sie auch eines Tages einfach verschwinden, sie oder ihre Mutter... Zum millionsten Mal las Kaye den Absatz über Banshees aufmerksam durch:

„Banshee, irische Todesfee, dem Englischen angeglichene Version vom gälischen „Bean Sidhe" (übernatürliche Frau). Sie ist blutleer, hat leere Augenhöhlen oder aber rote Augen, schwarzes Haar normalerweise weiß, aber ich mach's halt schwarz... und eine eingesunkenen Nase, ihr grauenvolles Heulen kündigt den Tod an. Wem es gelingt..."

Kaye dachte wieder daran, wie lange es wohl bei ihr noch dauern würde, bis sie sich zum ersten Mal für kurze Zeit in eine Banshee verwandeln würde. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr folgendes über ihr „erstes Mal" erzählt:

Gilian wandelte sich eines Abends plötzlich von allein in eine komplette Todesfee und es dauerte einige Stunden, bis sie sich wieder in das Mädchen zurück verwandelte, dass sie vorher gewesen war. Kaye wußte, dass man mit der Zeit immer öfter und länger Banshee wurde, bis man sich schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr zurück verwandelte und in der Fabelwelt leben musste. Einige Eigenschaften einer Banshee hatte Kaye jetzt schon: Sie hatte Visionen von Menschen, die demnächst sterben würden. Inzwischen hatte sie sich schon recht gut daran gewöhnt, und es kam nur noch selten vor, dass sie während einer Vision weinend zusammenbrach. Und doch, sie wollte keine knochenlose Todesfee werden, sie wollte Kaye McCullen bleiben. Sie seufzte, denn sie wußte, dass es kein Mittel dagegen gab, dass ihr Schicksal besiegelt war...


	4. Hogwarts I

-Hogwarts-

Heute war endlich der Tag, an dem Kaye zum ersten Mal ihre neue Schule besuchen würde. Während sie frühstückte schwirrten ihr alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf, und sie war froh, als Sean ihr sagte, sie müssten jetzt gehen.

Kaye verabschiedete sich von ihrer Mutter und versprach, sich zu melden sobald sie in angekommen war, dann stieg sie in Seans Auto und ließ sich von ihm zum Bahnhof King's Cross fahren. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich über Hogwarts, das Sean einst selbst besucht hatte, er erklärte ihr, was es mit den vier Häusern und der Einteilungszeremonie auf sich hatte und erzählte ihr von seiner eigenen Zeit in Hogwarts und seinen Erfahrungen dort.

Sie kamen am Bahnhof an, Kaye zückte ihre Fahrkarte und suchte gemeinsam mit Sean das Gleis 9 ¾. Als sie es gefunden hatten, verfrachteten sie Kayes Gepäck in ein leeres Abteil und Kaye stellte sich ans Fenster um Sean zuzuwinken.

Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung, Sean ging noch einige Schritte neben ihm mit, dann wurde der Zug zu schnell und Sean verschwand als kleiner schwarzer Punkt in der Ferne.

Kaye zog ihrem Kopf aus dem Fenster, schloß es und ließ sich in den weichen Sitz fallen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie sehr nervös war, wenn sie an Hogwarts dachte. Dies war ein entscheidender Abschnitt in ihrem Leben, in Hogwarts würde sie eine Menge lernen. Und hoffentlich endlich mal Freunde finden.

Seufzend ließ sie Seth aus seinem Käfig und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft flog an ihr vorbei, grüne Streifen wischten vor dem Fenster entlang und schlugen sanft gegen das Glas.

Auf einmal klopfte es an ihrer Abteiltür, und drei Mädchen traten ein, um die 14 Jahre alt.

„Hallo, können wir uns zu dir setzen? Überall anders ist schon voll.", sagte eines der Mädchen. Kaye nickte schulterzuckend und die drei ließen sich nieder, sofort in ein Gespräch verfallend.

Die Zugfahrt kam Kaye schrecklich lang und öde vor, sie starrte die ganze Zeit über aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, den Himmel und die Vögel die darin herum flogen. Nebenbei belauschte sie das Gespräch der Mädchen, aber es ging nur um irgendwelche Jungs - was für ein Gesprächsthema sollte es in diesem Alter sonst geben?

„Oh mein Gott, Ashton ist so ein Süßer. Wenn er mich dieses Jahr küssen will, werde ich nicht Nein sagen.", flüsterte ein Mädchen als sie dachte, Kaye wäre eingeschlafen.

Doch diese hatte nur leicht die Augen geschlossen und lächelte nun. Wie naiv diese Kinder doch waren...

Sie selbst machte sich nichts aus Jungs, sie hatte sich noch nie für sie interessiert (was nicht hieß, dass sie lesbisch war oder noch nie einen geküsst hatte) und würde es wohl nicht so schnell tun. In ihren Augen waren alle Jungs kindische Affen, die nur auf ihre Fortpflanzung versessen waren.

Der Zug rumpelte leicht und stieß pfeifend Dampf aus. Die Mädchen beendeten ihre Unterhaltung und zogen sich ihre Schulumhänge über die normalen Klamotten über. Kaye tat so als würde sie aufwachen, gähnte gekünstelt und tat es ihnen gleich.

Kreischend bremste der Zug und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Kaye stopfte den keifenden Seth zurück in seinen Käfig und fragte die Mädchen, als diese ohne ihre Taschen aussteigen wollten: „Nehmt ihr euer Zeug nicht mit?"

Die drei sahen sie an, als wäre sie eine Geistesgestörte. „Nein...", antwortete eine belustigt. „Die werden doch hoch in die Eingangshalle gebracht. Bist wohl neu hier?" Kaye nickte knapp und ging an ihnen vorbei aus dem Zug heraus, sie schloß sich den anderen Massen von Schülern an, die auf einem dunklen Weg in die Nacht strömten.

Sie kam an einem Platz an, auf dem schwarze Kutschen standen, und äußerst seltsame Kreaturen waren davor gespannt. Kaye meinte, sich daran erinnern zu können, dass sie diese Viecher mal im Unterricht drangenommen hatten. Thestrale, eine Art Pferde, die nur von Leuten gesehen werden konnten, die dem Tod schon mal ins Auge geblickt hatten.

Kaye lächelte grimmig. Oh ja, dem Tod sah sie oft ins Auge. Besser gesagt, er _kam_ ihr ins Auge, bei ihren Visionen...

Sie stieg zu einer Gruppe Jugendlicher in eine Kutsche ein und rumpelnd fuhr der Wagen an, bis sie vor dem Schloß Hogwarts stehen blieben und durch riesige Eichenportale in die Eingangshalle traten.

„Miss McCullen? Ich bin Prof. McGonagall, wenn Sie mir zur Zeremonie folgen würden..." Kaye ging der griesgrämig aussehenden Lehrerin nach, sie folgte ihr durch ein weiteres Portal aus massiven Holztüren, dann fand sie sich in einer enormen Halle wieder, deren Wände vom Schein der Feuer in den Wandhalterungen golden angemalt wirkten. Vor ihr stand eine Schlange kleiner Kinder, die anscheinend auf etwas warteten.

„Stellen Sie sich bitte dazu und warten Sie, bis ich Ihren Namen aufgerufen habe...", sagte Prof. McGonagall und stellte sich vor den Lehrertisch, der quer am Kopf der Halle aufgestellt war und der versammelten Schule gegenüberstand. Sie holte einen dreibeinigen Hocker und einen flickigen Hut hervor und stellte beide neben sich, dann zog sie eine Rolle Pergament hervor.

Doch bevor sie davon vorlas, erhob sich vom Lehrertisch ein alter Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und Bart, den Kaye aus Seans Beschreibungen als Dumbledore erkannte.

„Willkommen, Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe ihr habt euere Ferien genauso genossen wie ich, denn jetzt fängt das Lernen von vorne an." Einige Schüler murrten. „Wie auch immer, dieses Jahr werden natürlich wieder die Erstklässler in die Häuser eingeteilt, und dieses Mal haben wir auch einen etwas älteren Neuzugang, siebte Klasse. Ich bitte euch, die Neue gut aufzunehmen, in welches Haus sie auch kommt, und hoffentlich lernt sie Hogwarts so lieben, wie ihr es tut." Einige Schüler lachten. Dann, als Dumbledore sich wieder gesetzt hatte, las Prof. McGonagall Namen von ihrem Pergament vor.

Die Aufgerufenen kamen vor, setzten sich auf den Hocker und bekamen den Hut über den Kopf gezogen. Nach einiger Zeit rief der Hut den Namen eines Hauses aus, und der Schüler setzte sich an den dazugehörigen Tisch.

„McCullen, Kaye!"

Endlich war es soweit, Kaye, die sich zwischen den kleinen Kindern wie auf dem Präsentierteller gefühlt hatte, da sie alle um zwei Köpfe überragte, ging nervös nach vorne, setzte sich auf den wackeligen Hocker und sah nichts mehr von der Schülerschar, als der Hut über ihre Augen rutschte.

In ihren Ohren hörte sie eine piepsige Stimme.

„Soso, was haben wir denn da... Bansheeblut, soso... Und ne ganze Menge schwarzer Magie... Ich glaub, ich weiß, wo ich dich hinstecke..."

Kaye glaubte auch, es zu wissen. Sean hatte ihr alles über die Häuser und deren „Aufnahmebedingungen" erzählt. Da sie jedoch keine Angst vor den Häusern hatte, begehrte sie auch nicht auf, als der Hut laut in die Halle schrie: „SLYTHERIN!"

Ein Tisch zur Linken Kayes brach in Beifall aus und johlte los, als sie aufstand und sich zu ihnen setzte. Kaye hörte ein Dutzend neuer Namen, die sie sich eh nie merken konnte und musste ihren eigenen mindestens genauso oft sagen.

Als wie von Zauberhand die Teller und Platten vor ihnen mit den wunderbarsten Speisen bedeckt waren und jeder aß, sah Kaye sich verstohlen am langen Tisch um. Es schien, als seien die Slytherins nicht gerade mit Schönheit beglückt worden, mit Ausnahme von zwei oder drei Mädchen und einigen Jungs.

Nach dem Essen schloß sie sich ihren neuen Hauskameraden an und folgte ihnen in ein höchst wundersames Treppenhaus, in dem die Treppen sich bewegten, wie es ihnen gerade gefiel.

* * *

A/N: Ja, ich weiss..... laaangweilig, aber im zweiten Teil von diesem Chap kommt Draco vor, und die beiden lernen sich kennen! Also... schnell weiterlesen  
Ach, und **danke für die Reviews!!!!** Ich weiß sie wirklich zu schätzen, schnüff 


	5. Hogwarts II

_A/N: Sooo, hier geht's weiter, nicht wahr..._

* * *

Einige Male stand sie kurz vor dem Abgrund, weil die Treppe, auf die sie gerade ihren Fuß hatte setzen wollen, es sich anders überlegt und sich vom Acker gemacht hatte, doch jedesmal bevor Kaye in die Tiefe fallen konnte, zog sie ein Slytherin an der Umhangkapuze zurück.

Gerade als ihr wieder so ein Missgeschick passiert war und sie sich schwor, von nun an besser aufzupassen, rumpelte etwas über ihr und sie sah erschrocken nach oben. Eine der Treppen bewegte sich von oben nach unten und drohte geradewegs, ihr auf den Kopf zu krachen.

Sie sprang einen Schritt nach vorne und stieg dabei ihrem Vordermann auf die Fersen. Dieser wirbelte sofort herum, aber als er sah, wer ihm draufgetreten war, wurde sein böses Gesicht freundlicher.

„Oh, entschuldige, aber diese Treppen bringen mich irgendwann noch mal um.", meinte Kaye entschuldigend und bemerkte dabei die stahlgrauen Augen und die weißblonden Haare des Jungen, dessen Gesicht recht hübsch war, wenn er nett guckte.

„Schon gut, ich weiß wie du dich fühlen musst. Übrigens, ich bin Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.", sagte der Junge und reichte ihr die Hand. „Und du bist die Neue... Mc...Mc... irgendwas schottisches."

Kaye lächelte leicht. „Kaye McCullen. Ich komm zwar aus New York, aber mein Dad war Schotte, stimmt."

Der Junge nickte und sagte noch „Tja, hoffentlich lebst du dich schnell ein.", dann musste Kaye schon wieder auf die Treppen aufpassen und Draco Malfoy verschwand weiter nach vorne.

Sie folgte den anderen Slytherins weiter die Treppen hinauf (langsam hatte sie den Trick raus) und fand sich dann vor einer Steinwand wieder, die massiv vor ihnen stand. Ein etwas älterer Schüler drängelte sich nach vorne („Ich komm ja schon, macht mal Platz!"), stellte sich vor die Wand und sagte „Aggripas Hühnerauge", woraufhin ein Teil der steinernen Wand nach hinten glitt und dann zur Seite rückte, bis eine Tür entstanden war. Überrascht folgte Kaye den anderen hinein in den Raum, der sich vor ihr öffnete. Die Wände sahen aus, als würde türkises Wasser über sie laufen, und doch war es in dem grünen Raum angenehm warm, schwarze Ledersofas und -sessel waren darin verteilt und zu gemütlichen Sitzgruppen zusammengerückt worden.

Kaye spürte, wie jemand ihr die Hand auf den Arm legte und drehte sich um. Sie sah in ein paar eisblaue Augen, die zu einem äußerst hübschen Mädchen gehörten, dass Kaye anlächelte.

„Komm, ich zeig dir den Schlafsaal.", meinte sie und führte Kaye eine Wendeltreppe hinauf, durch eine Tür und hinein in einen gemütlichen Raum voller Betten. Kaye ließ sich auf einem mit grüner Satinbettwäsche überzogenem Himmelbett nieder, auf dem Seth in seinem Käfig stand. Sie ließ ihren schwarzen Kater raus und er rollte sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammen.

„Das ist aber eine hübsche Katze.", meinte das Mädchen und deutete auf Seth. Kaye lächelte und antwortete: „Danke... er heißt Seth. Und ich bin" - „Kaye McCullen, die Neue, schon klar. Willkommen in Hogwarts, ich bin Claire Dunsten."

Claire setzte sich neben Kaye auf das Bett und grinste sie an. „Sag mal, warum bist du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts gekommen?"

Kaye erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte.

* * *

(Kayes Gedanken, Gefühle) 

Diese Claire ist ziemlich nett. Eine von den wenigen hübschen Ausnahmefällen der Slytherins. Mann, auf ihre sandblonden Haare könnte ich glatt neidisch werden, diese wunderbaren Locken.... naja.

Vielleicht hab ich ja dieses eine Mal Glück und find gleich am ersten Tag ne Freundin. Wär ja mal toll...

* * *

Die beiden Mädchen unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und erzählten sich gegenseitig ein bisschen was von sich, dann zog Claire Kaye vom Bett hoch und ging mit ihr hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie eintraten sahen viele Slytherins Kaye neugierig an, und als die beiden sich vor dem Kaminfeuer auf ein Sofa setzten, kam ein ziemlich bullig aussehendes Mädchen auf sie zu und fragte Kaye mit ein wenig motzig klingender Stimme: „Und, was hat der Hut zu dir gesagt? Wieso bist du nach Slytherin gekommen?"

Kaye sah, dass alle Anwesenden gespannt aufhorchten, eigentlich mochte sie es nicht sonderlich, im Vordergrund zu stehen.

„_Aber wenn ich schon mal schocken kann, dann bitte richtig."_, dachte sie sich und fing grinsend an, zu erzählen: „Naja, der Hut hat gemeint, eine Banshee würde ziemlich gut hierher passen, und da ich in den Dunklen Künsten besser ausgebildet wurde als ihr alle zusammen, bin ich jetzt halt hier."

„Eine Banshee?", keuchte das Mädchen vor ihr und wich entsetzt einige Schritte zurück.

* * *

(Draco) 

Oh Mann, Pansy dieses dumme Ding. Hat Angst vor jedem Fitzel, der anders ist als sie...

Eine Banshee, hmh... interessant. Dabei sieht die Neue garnicht aus wie eine Banshee.

* * *

„Aber... entschuldige, wenn ich frage...", hörte Kaye aus einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes eine Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

„Naja, normalerweise sind Banshees doch... hässlich. Und du bist... durchaus hübscher als diese... Banshees."

Kaye lächelte scheu. „Jaah, ich weiß... aber ich bin ja noch nicht direkt eine Banshee. Ich hab Todesvisionen von sterbenden Menschen, fast täglich, aber ich hab mich noch nie richtig für mehrere Stunden verwandelt."

Draco nickte langsam und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu.

Im nächsten Moment bereute er es, dass er gefragt hatte, denn Pansy war auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und kam watschelnd zu ihm herüber. „Ach Dracoooo... lernst du auch gerade Wahrsagen?", fragte sie und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„NEIN!", sagte Draco schnell und versteckte sein Wahrsagebuch hinter seinem Rücken. Pansy machte ein trauriges Gesicht und trollte sich wieder. Draco seufzte erleichtert auf als sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufstieg und drehte seinen Kopf ein bisschen, so dass er Kaye McCullen sehen konnte.

Es stimmte, sie war überhaupt nicht hässlich. Im Gegenteil, ihre schwarzen, fast bläulich schimmernden Haare bildeten einen schönen Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut, die fast so blass war wie seine, wenn nicht noch heller... Sie sah wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe aus, die in tausend feine Splitter zerbrechen würde, ließe man sie fallen...

Er riss sich von diesen Gedanken los und holte wieder sein Buch hervor. Wahrsagen war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Kaye währenddessen unterhielt sich mit Claire über Pansy.

Ok, sie unterhielten sich nicht, sie lästerten.

„Sag mal... diese Pansy scheint ja ziemlich auf Draco zu stehen, oder täusche ich mich da?", fragte Kaye Claire. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, hast Recht. Die rennt ihm schon seit der zweiten Klasse hinterher, aber zum Glück ist er nicht so blöd und erhört sie... Des wär ja was.", meinte Claire kopfschüttelnd.

Kaye warf Draco Malfoy noch einen letzten skeptischen Blick zu, dann quetschte sie Claire über den Unterricht und die Lehrer aus, bis sie spät in der Nacht schlafen gingen.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, ich hab's mal wieder geschafft upzudaten. Hoffentlich liest das hier auch jemand und reviewt...-fingernägelkau-_


	6. Unterricht und Gefühle

_A/N: Danke an alle Reviewer, wow, das hier ist das erste Mal, dass wirklich Leute kontinuierlich diese ff lesen, und es ist erst das dritte Mal dass ich sie neu hochlade -ironie-_

_Danke auf jeden fall.....hoffe das nächste chap ist euch nicht zu lang, aber ich hab keine lust dauernd in zwei teilen hochzuladen nur damit es besser aussieht -lol-_

_**Brianna-Elona: **Danke für diese konstruktive Kritik. Leider ist die ff schon fast fertig geschrieben, deswegen werde ich die Stellen, an denen aus der Sicht der Charas beschrieben ist, nicht mehr ändern. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht zu sehr.  
Aber dank deines Vorschlages werde ich es in der Fortsetzung (die schon lange geplant ist) anders schreiben. Danke!!!  
(Eine Frage, ist Brianna dein echter name, oder hast du zufällig das Highlander-Epos von Diana Gabaldon gelesen? -gg-) _

_

* * *

_

Der erste Unterricht

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kaye von Claire geweckt, die beiden Mädchen zogen sich an und schminkten sich, dann gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Frühstück hinunter.

Nachdem sie fertig waren mit essen, rannten sie zu den Räumen für Verwandlungen, wo sie auf den Rest der Slytherins trafen. Außerdem fanden sie die Hufflepuffs vor, mit denen sie anscheinend die erste Stunde hatten. Erwartungsvoll betrat Kaye den Unterrichtsraum und begann ihr leben in Hogwarts....

Nach einigen Wochen hatte Kaye sich schon gut eingelebt.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Endlich hab ich heute Mittag den Weg zu den Toiletten auf Anhieb gefunden, und ich hatte nicht mal Schwierigkeiten mit den Treppen!

In meiner Klasse hab ich mich auch recht gut eingelebt, ich hab nicht wirklich viele Freunde, nur Claire. Ich schätze mal, die anderen Mädchen haben einfach zu viel Schiss vor mir, einer Banshee. Aber ich kümmer mich nicht um ihr tägliches Getuschel, sollen sie doch machen was sie wollen.

Der Unterricht als Slytherin zu erleben, ist glaub ich die beste Art. Unser Haus hat den Ruf, ziemlich ungehobelt und fies zu sein, also ist es eigentlich nur normal, wenn wir die anderen Schüler und manchmal auch die Lehrer anmotzen. Macht mir zwar nicht soo viel Spaß wie zum Beispiel Claire, aber es kann durchaus lustig und nützlich sein...

Außerdem fühlt man sich irgendwie stärker, den anderen überlegen, wenn man weiss dass man böse ist bzw. als böse gesehen wird.

Wer weiss, vielleicht sagt der Ruf von Slytherin mehr über mich aus, als ich denke...

* * *

Eines Morgens hatte Claire es irgendwie verpasst, Kaye rechtzeitig zu wecken. Glücklicherweise wurde Kaye jedoch von ihrer inneren Uhr geweckt, erschrocken zog sie sich hastig um und rannte die Treppe in den GR hinunter. 

Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindlig und kleine Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen.

„Oh nein, nicht jetzt.", wisperte sie, als sie die Anzeichen für eine bevorstehende Vision erkannte.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Im nächsten Augenblick wird mir auch schon schwarz vor den Augen, ich spüre gerade noch, wie ich nach hinten auf die Treppen falle, ich spüre einen stechenden Schmerz im Hinterkopf als mein Kopf auf dem Stein aufschlägt und dann kommt die Vision.

Aus dem Nebel vor meinen Augen steigt eine Person auf, mit abgehackten Bewegungen kommt sie näher, durch den Sumpf, der sich vor ihren Füßen erstreckt.

Vor ihr tauchen kleine Irrlichter auf, die sie in den Sumpf zu locken versuchen. Zuerst geht sie ihnen noch aus dem Weg, doch dann erschreckt ein Irrlicht sie so, dass sie einen Fehltritt macht und in den blubbernden Schlamm tritt.

Langsam versinkt sie darin, verzweifelt versucht sie, ihrem längst festgelegten Schicksal zu entkommen. Doch schon bald sehe ich nur noch ihre bizarr verdrehte Hand aus dem Morast ragen, bis auch diese verschwunden ist.

* * *

(Draco) 

Asslig.

Jetzt hab ich mir einen Wecker in der Winkelgasse gekauft, der in Hogwarts funktioniert, _ohne Batterien_, und dann weckt der mich nicht mal!

Ok, schnell aufstehn und anziehn, und dann nichts wie zum Unterricht, die Hooch bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht zum Training komm.

Ich renn gerade hektisch die Treppen zum GR runter, als ich beinah über einen Schopf schwarzer Haare gestolpert wäre. Die Haare gehören zu Kaye McCullen, wie es aussieht. Aber warum zum Teufel liegt die zur Unterrichtszeit bewusstlos auf der Treppe???

Vorsichtig steig ich zu ihr herunter und klatsch ihr auf die Wange.

Nichts rührt sich.

Doch, halt, ihre Augenlider zucken sanft....

* * *

Kaye erwachte aus ihrer ziemlich üblen Ohnmacht und sah direkt in das besorgte Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. 

„Oh mann...", war das erste, was ihr holprig über die Lippen kam, als sie aufstehen wollte. Doch Draco schob sie sachte zurück auf die Treppen.

„Wart lieber noch ein bisschen, ich hol schnell Madame Pomfrey... Nicht weglaufen, okay?" Er lächelte sie kurz an und joggte dann los in den Krankenflügel.

Kaye lag benommen am Boden und versuchte, die leichte Übelkeit, die nach ihr griff, zu vergessen. Die Vision war ihr schon wieder aus dem Kopf, Vergessen war die beste Medizin.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Madame Pomfrey mit Draco im Schlepptau in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sie eilte zu Kaye hinüber und fühlte ihr die Stirn.

„Hm... ich glaube, ich werde Sie bei mir im Krankenflügel mal gründlich untersuchen...", meinte die Krankenschwester und bat Draco, Kaye beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Er tat es, aber Kaye war noch immer so wackelig auf den Beinen, dass er sie den ganzen Weg über zum Krankenflügel stützen musste, wobei er sich unbehaglich fühlte, ihren Körper so nah an seinem zu spüren. Zaghaft zog er sie an sich, als sie leicht über die Treppen strauchelte.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, untersuchte Madame Pomfrey Kaye aufs Gründlichste und gab ihr einen Trank, der Kaye Dampf aus den Ohren stieben ließ.

„Und, wie geht es Ihnen jetzt?", fragte Madame Pomfrey. Kaye stand vom Bett auf und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Besser..." „Dann können Sie wieder gehen, denke ich. Aber wenn es Ihnen wieder schlechter geht, kommen Sie sofort wieder zu mir, verstanden?"

Kaye nickte und machte sich dann mit Draco auf zum Flugunterricht. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, und kurz bevor sie das Flugfeld erreichten, sagte Kaye leise: „Danke dass du mir geholfen hast."

Draco sagte nur „Kein Problem.", ohne sie anzusehen, dann ging er zu Madame Hooch und entschuldigte ihre Verspätung.

Der restliche Tag verlief ereignislos, Kaye fühlte sich wieder ganz normal und erzählte auch Claire nichts von ihrer Vision. Draco war jetzt die einzige Person, die Kaye dabei gesehen hatte, wie sie hilflos und ohnmächtig nach einer Vision auf dem Boden lag, und Kaye fühlte sich so, als hätte er ihr bei etwas sehr geheimen und privaten zugesehen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Draco beim Frühstück saß, musste er verwirrt feststellen, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Es war schon sehr spät, nur noch fünf Minuten bis Unterrichtsbeginn, und Kaye war immer noch nicht erschienen. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er ein bisschen besorgt in der Großen Halle umher sah und nach ihr Ausschau hielt, und er fühlte sich von sich selbst verraten als er einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß, als er ihr schwarzes Haar durch die Tür kommen sah.

Sofort verbot er sich jeglichen weiteren Gedanken an dieses Mädchen.

* * *

(Draco) 

Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich kenne diese Kaye überhaupt nicht, und doch fühle ich mich jetzt besser, als sie sich an den Tisch setzt und etwas isst.

Ich muss aufhören, an sie zu denken. Im Moment brauche ich jeden klaren Gedanken für meine eigenen Probleme, und sie macht mich schwach, was ich nicht sein darf.

Ich darf nicht mehr an sie denken.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen versuchte Draco, Kaye zu ignorieren oder sie zumindest aus seinen Gedanken zu werfen. Beides gelang ihm genau einen Tag, dann hielt er ihren Augen nicht mehr stand, wenn sie ihn, jedesmal wenn sie sich auf dem Gang, im GR oder im Klassenzimmer über den Weg liefen, flüchtig streiften. 

Eines Abends, als er unten im GR saß, sah er sie wieder. Sie kam gerade durch die steinerne Tür und setzte sich mit einer Handvoll Büchern an den Tisch um anscheinend Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sie griff nach ihrem Federkiel und einer Rolle Pergament und stieß dabei einige Bücher zu Boden.

Draco sah, wie sie sich zur Seite bücken wollte um sie aufzuheben, doch plötzlich klammerte sie sich so fest an den Tisch, dass ihre Fingerknöchel sich klar unter der dünnen, bleichen Haut abzeichneten. Sie schwankte auf ihrem Stuhl kurz, er stand schnell auf und hob die Bücher für sie auf.

„Geht's?", fragte er besorgt, als sie die Augen schloss und heftig atmete.

„Jaja, ich... ich..." Auf einmal lag ihr Kopf auf der Tischplatte und ihr Atem drang zittrig über ihre Lippen. Draco setzte sich abwartend neben sie auf einen Stuhl, nach kurzer Zeit erwachte sie leise stöhnend aus ihrer Ohnmacht.

„Wieder eine Vision?", fragte Draco. Sie nickte leicht.

„Wie hältst du das aus?", fragte er leiser. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Ich mein... all diese Leute sterben zu sehen."

* * *

(Kaye) 

Auf einmal durchzieht ein Hauch von Trauer oder Angst seine Augen. Als ob er sich an etwas schreckliches erinnern würde...

„Naja... mit der Zeit hab ich mich notgedrungen daran gewöhnen müssen.", meine ich langsam und starre in seine verletzten Augen.

Wir sehen uns für einen Augenblick an, und dann ist auf einmal wieder diese undurchdringliche Fassade auf sein Gesicht und in seine Augen getreten, die nichts von innen heraus durchlässt.

Irgendwie tut er mir leid...

* * *

„Du hast dich daran gewöhnt? Aber... kann man sich an den Anblick sterbender Leute überhaupt gewöhnen?", fragte Draco. Kaye seufzte leise. „Es... ist schwer. Aber ich habe gelernt, mich nicht allzusehr mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, da sie ja eh tot sind... und ich sie nicht kenne." 

„Das heisst... du vergisst sei einfach. Nachdem du sie hast sterben sehen.", stellte Draco fest. In seiner Stimme schwang ein leiser Unterton mit, den Kaye jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte.

Sie nickte. „Ja.... Versteh mich nicht falsch, ihr Schicksal... schockiert mich, klar, aber... ich kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit irgendwelchen wildfremden Menschen hinterher zu weinen."

Ihre Stimme wurde mit einem Mal etwas kratzig, als sie an ihre Zukunft dachte. „Außerdem... wenn ich mich in eine Banshee verwandle... und nie wieder ein normaler Mensch sein werde.... dann muss ich mich mit diesem Anblick versöhnen, denn ich werde den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes mehr sehen..."

Draco atmete leise aus. Sie hörte sich so traurig an, wie sie das sagte... Er seufzte unmerklich. Dann deutete er auf den Stapel Bücher vor ihr.

„Wahrsagen?" „Ja... am liebsten würd ich den ganzen Kram hinwerfen.... aber irgendein Wahlfach musst ich ja nehmen." Er grinste sie an. „Wenn du willst, kannst du von mir abschreiben."

Sie sah ihn an, als wäre er der letzte Mann auf Erden. „Wirklich?", fragte sie strahlend. Er nickte grinsend und ging hinauf in den Schlafsaal um ihr seine Pergamentrollen zu geben.

Nachdem sie alles abgeschrieben hatte, bedankte sie sich.

„Nichts zu danken... ich hasse Wahrsagen doch mindestens genauso. Und zur Entschädigung lässt du mich einfach mal was abschreiben, ok?"

„Ok... danke noch mal." Sie gähnte und stand auf. „Gute Nacht, ich geh jetzt ins Bett."

Draco sah ihr nach, als sie langsam ihr Zeug zusammen packte und dann die Treppe hinaufstieg. Eigentlich war er auch müde, aber seine Gedanken ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe.

* * *

(Draco) 

Kayes unglaublich grüne Augen hüpfen wieder vor mein Gesicht.

Scheint so, als hätte ich es nicht geschafft, nicht mehr an sie zu denken. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich kenn mich in meinem Kopf überhaupt nicht mehr aus...

Irgendwie... ist sie anders als die anderen Mädchen, die ich kenne. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber jedesmal wenn sie mich anlächelt, sind ihre Augen trotzdem so traurig und ängstlich... es zerreisst mir schier das Herz, sie jeden Tag sehen zu müssen.

Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich mich dafür umbringen müsste, dann würde ich ihr die Augen ausstechen... ich kann sie nicht mehr ansehen, ihr stechender, fragender Blick...

* * *

_So, der Grundstein ist gelegt... Ab jetzt wird es glaub ich interessant. Draco hat etwas entdeckt, von dem er dachte, dass es schon lange in seinem Innersten unwiderruflich verschüttet worden ist... _


	7. Verwandlung

_A/N: Soho, sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber jetzt geht es ja zum Glück weiter..._

_**Julchen:** Naja, Liebe würd ich es nicht nennen. Er entdeckt, das er überhaupt noch Gefühle hat, Empfindungen die er, wie er glaubt, schon lange nicht mehr fühlen kann... Aber die liebe Kaye belehrt ihn da eines besseren. :-) Und ihre (immer noch nicht sexuelle bzw. Liebes-) Beziehung ist etwas schwierig... in diesem Kapitel findet ihr raus, warum Kaye Angst hat Bindungen einzugehen, und bei Draco ist es doch fast schon klar, oder? _

_Wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht, dann fragt mich bitte, denn es ist glaub ich wichtig die Gefühle der Personen und sie selbst zu verstehen... und da diese Geschichte meiner Psychologen-Seite gewidmet ist... lol.

* * *

_

-Die erste Verwandlung-

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen für Kaye im Schulstress, besonders in Wahrsagen musste sie gut aufpassen, da sie vom Stoff überhaupt nichts kapierte und liebend gern alles hingeschmissen hätte. Das allerdings konnte sie nicht, und sie wusste es.

Draco hingegen führte einen stillen Kampf mit sich selbst. Sein Körper verlangte nach Kayes Aufmerksamkeit, doch sein Kopf wollte sie vergessen. Beim Frühstück schenkten sie sich scheue Blicke und manchmal ein Lächeln, doch beide hatten zu viel Angst vor der Auswirkung ihrer Gefühle, als das sie ihnen freien Lauf gewähren lassen konnten.

* * *

(Draco)

Ich sehe sie nun jeden Tag, jeden verdammten Tag. Und ich freue mich, sie zu sehen, mein Gott, wie ich mich freue... Wenn sie einmal krank ist oder sonstwie das Frühstück versäumt, ist der Tag schon im Eimer, und ich verrenke mir im Klassenzimmer den Hals um sie einmal zu sehen...

Aber ich _muss_ sie vergessen. Jetzt, da ich meine Kräfte im Kampf gegen meinen Vater brauche, darf ich mich nicht auch noch verlieben...

Und doch fürchte ich, dass es schon zu spät ist...

* * *

(Kaye)

Jedesmal, wenn seine grauen Augen zu mir herüberblicken, sei es auch nur für flatterhafte Sekundenbruchteile, dann setzt mein Herz aus, und ich glaube sterben zu müssen... Seine Augen... ich glaube, in seinen Blicken steckt fast ein wenig Zärtlichkeit, aber ich kann es nicht genau sagen... da sind noch zu viele andere Gefühle mit drin, Angst, Trauer...

Wie gern würd ich ihm helfen, sich wieder in seiner eigenen Haut wohl zu fühlen...

Aber ich habe mein Schicksal gezogen, und es lässt sich nicht mehr umtauschen. Im schicksalhaften Leben einer Banshee ist kein Platz für Gefühle, und schon garnicht für die Liebe.

Und außerdem, wenn ich in die Welt der Banshees gehen muss... dann werde ich ihn verlassen, und er wird sich ein anderes Mädchen suchen, und mich vergessen... Wie auch alle anderen in der Welt der Normalsterblichen.

* * *

Sie beide brachten die restliche Woche hinter sich, verstohlen beobachtet vom jeweils anderen, und doch unglücklich wie nie zuvor...

Dann kam das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende, doch Kaye hatte keine Lust auf dieses verschlafene, langweilige Dorf. Statt dessen schlief sie sich so richtig aus und erwachte am Samstag gegen die Mittagszeit.

* * *

(Kaye)

Ich öffne langsam meine Augen, und die blassen Sonnenstrahlen der Wintersonne fallen durch das Turmfenster hinein in den Schlafsaal. Stöhnend stecke ich mich und seh mich um, da es merkwürdig still ist. Als ich die leeren Betten der anderen sehe, fällt mir ein, dass heute ja das erste Wochenende beginnt, an dem sie nach Hogsmeade dürfen, dieses langweilige Kaff am Fuße Hogwarts'.

Aber was soll ich denn da, noch mehr Zauberer sehen als ich schon die ganze Woche über sehe?

Lächelnd schlag ich die Bettdecke zurück und setzte mich auf.

Und fange an zu schreien, dass die Fenster klirren.

_Oh mein Gott, meine Stimme!!!_

Meine Stimme ist ein schrilles, nicht zu aushaltendes Kreischen, wie das eines Raubvogels, nur noch viel grässlicher... Und meine Beine! Entsetzt seh ich mir meine Hände und Arme an, überall ist es das gleiche! Meine Haut ist irgendwie ledrig geworden, und leicht lila angelaufen, trotzdem sieht sie bleich und krank aus. Auf meinem Handrücken sind kleine, ledrige Schuppen angewachsen, ich krieg sie trotz kratzen nicht weg.

Voll dunkler Vorahnungen steh ich auf meinen wackeligen Beinen auf und wanke zum Spiegel hinüber.

Was ich dort sehe, ist ein widerwärtiges Monster... Die Haut genauso schlimm wie am restlichen Körper, der außerdem schrecklich dürr und ausgemergelt ist, meine Augen sind blutrot und starren mich aus der hässlichen Fratze an, die früher mal ein Gesicht war. Über meine eingefallenen Wangenknochen spannt sich wächserne Haut, wie bei einem Totenschädel, und meine Nase ist tief eingesunken, was meinem Gesicht einen horrorhaften Ausdruck verleiht.

Das einzige, was normal geblieben ist, sind meine Haare. Meine wunderschönen Haare... Wie paralysiert starre ich in den Spiegel, und kann es immer noch nicht fassen.

Ich hab mich in eine Banshee verwandelt. Der Alptraum hat begonnen...

* * *

Kaye beschloss, heute nicht zum Frühstück zu gehen, sie verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke und betete, dass sie sich schnell wieder zurück verwandeln würde.

Nach einigen Stunden, in denen sie sich verzweifelt die grässliche Haut abzukratzen versuchte, kamen die anderen Mädchen wieder in den Schlafsaal. Kaye versteckte sich unter der Bettdecke und hörte, wie die drei anderen Slytherinmädchen wieder gingen. Um sicher zu sein, schaute sie kurz unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor und sah nur noch Claire auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

„Claire?", fragte sie mit ihrer komischen Stimme. Claire sah auf. „Ja?" „Claire, ich bin's, Kaye. Hör zu, mir ist was passiert.... ich hab mich... in eine Banshee verwandelt."

Claire sah erschrocken auf und kam zu Kayes Bett herüber, wo sie langsam die Decke zurückzog und Kaye erschrocken anstarrte. Kaye fing an, zu weinen.

„Es... es geht einfach nicht mehr weg!", heulte sie verzweifelt. „Seit drei Stunden bin ich schon so..." Claire setzte sich neben Kaye aufs Bett und umarmte sie zaghaft.

* * *

(Kaye)

Es tut gut, meine Tränen mal ungehemmt laufen lassen zu können, an einer tröstenden Schulter entlang... Ich will endlich wieder normal werden, verdammt!!!

Da fällt mir etwas ein. Warum hat Mum sich eigentlich nie verwandelt? Sie ist auch eine Banshee, aber ich habe nie bemerkt, dass sie sich verwandelt und evtl. vor mir versteckt hat, ich hätte es bemerkt... Wie hat sie das geschafft?

Ein Schimmer Hoffnung erhellt meinen von Tränen vernebelten Horizont, ich richte mich langsam auf und sehe Claire mit großen Augen an.

„Ich... weiß vielleicht, wer mir helfen kann.", sage ich mit krächzender, wackeliger Stimme. Sie hebt überrascht die Augenbrauen und ich beuge mich zur Seite und suche unter dem Bett nach Pergament und Feder. Schnell schreibe ich Mum einige Zeilen.

„_Liebe Mum, heute hab ich mich zum ersten Mal vollkommen in eine Banshee verwandelt. Aber ich hasse diesen Körper, und ich will ganz normal bleiben. Sag mir eins, wie hast du es geschafft, dass du dich kein einziges Mal verwandelt hast? Bitte schreib mir schnellstens zurück, ich halt diesen Körper nicht mehr aus. Schöne Grüße an Sean, eure Kaye."

* * *

_

Sie bat Claire, den Brief mit einer Schuleule los zu schicken, Claire verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal und Kaye widmete sich seufzend ihrem zerbrechlichem Körper. Sie wollte wirklich nie im Leben eine vollständige Banshee werden, lieber würde sie sterben...

Während Claire unterwegs war, begann Kayes Haut auf einmal, sich zu lösen. Unter der schuppigen, lila Haut die abfiel, kam Kayes normale, strahlend weiße, geschmeidige Haut wieder zum Vorschein. Allerdings lösten sich immer nur Stücke von Münzengröße, doch Kaye riss ungeduldig an ihrer Haut herum. Leicht gerötet trat ihr altes Ich wieder hervor, und Claire fand sie inmitten eines Haufens rauher Haut sitzend auf dem Bett an sich herum zupfen.

Gerade als sie fragen wollte, was sie da tat, riss Kaye sich ein weiteres Stück herunter, aber anstatt normaler Haut legte sich ein Stück roten, blutenden Fleisches frei.

„AU!", jammerte Kaye und hörte sofort auf, sich von ihrer alten Haut zu befreien.

„KAYE!", schrie Claire entsetzt auf und stürmte zu ihr. „Hör auf damit!" - „NEIN, ich will wieder Kaye sein!", entgegnete Kaye ihr trotzig. Claire setzte sich wieder neben sie und sah sie seufzend an. „Keine Angst, dass wird schon wieder.", versuchte sie, Kaye zu trösten. Doch auf einmal schrie sie auf.

„KAYE, deine Beine..." Kaye sah an sich herunter, und dort an ihren Knien sah sie, wie die Bansheehaut sich von ihr löste, wie die Schale einer überreifen Frucht platzte sie an einigen Stellen auf. Kaye zupfte zaghaft an einer Ecke, und raschelnd löste sich die gesamte Haut über ihren Beinen und gab ihre milchig leuchtende normale Haut wieder frei. Voll Vorfreude rannte Kaye zum Spiegel rüber, und sie lachte erleichtert auf, als sie ihr altes, hübsches Gesicht mit den grünen Augen und den wohlgeformten, braunen Augenbrauen wieder sah. Lächelnd ging sie zu Claire herüber, schubste sie vom Bett und zog sich ihren Umhang an, dann zog sie Claire hinunter in die Große Halle und gemeinsam aßen sie zu Mittag.

Kaye war so unendlich froh, wieder normal zu sein, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder unbeschwert über Witze lachte, die Claire ihr erzählte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Kaye ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, wie jetzt.

Und schon am Abend, als sie wieder im Bett lag, hatte sie wieder Bedenken. Warum schrieb ihre Mum nicht zurück? War etwas passiert? Normalerweise beantwortete Gilian jeden Brief, den sie erhielt, ohne Umstände.

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel passiert etwas zwischen den beiden......zwar nichts superromantisches, aber es ist ein Lichtlick....bleibt dran!_


	8. This magic moment

_A/N: Tja, sieht so aus als wäre es genau wie die beiden anderen Male als diese Story online war..... liest wieder nur einer, snüff. Wollt ihr mich so traurig machen, Leute? -weinz-

* * *

_

-Hilfe und erste freie Gefühle-

Es war Mittwochnachmittag, letzte Stunde, und Kaye saß mit Claire im höchsten Turm Hogwarts', wo sie gerade einer weiteren langweiligen Stunde Wahrsagen beiwohnten. Zumindest ihre Körper waren anwesend, doch Kayes Geist wanderte aus Hogwarts raus, zu ihrer Mutter. Es war schon vier Tage her, seit sie den Brief abgeschickt hatte. Langsam machte Kaye sich wirklich Sorgen.

Sie legte den Kopf auf die Arme, die auf dem Tisch lagen, und schloß die Augen, während sie inständig hoffte, dass zu Hause alles in Ordnung sei. Sie merkte noch, wie der Schlaf langsam nach ihren müden Gedanken griff, dann wurde alles schwarz...

„Miss McCullen!", vernahm sie die rauchige Stimme Prof. Trelawneys, dann spürte sie Claires Ellbogen in ihrem Magen. Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf.

„Miss McCullen, ich hoffe, dass Sie ihren äußerst miserablen Noten entsprechend meinen Worten zur Genüge Aufmerksam gezollt haben.", sprach die Lehrerin mit ihrer bemerkenswerten Gabe, die einfachsten Sätze in einen unverständlichen Kauderwelsch der „gehobenen Sprache" zu verwandeln.

„Äh... na klar, Professor.", erwiderte Kaye, auch wenn sie überhaupt nicht wusste, was Trelawney gerade gesagt hatte. „Na, dann kommen Sie doch bitte hier nach vorne zu mir, und tragen Sie in unsere Sternenkarte die Aszendenten der Sterne der Andromedagalaxie ein, und ihre Stellung zu den ihnen zugeschriebenen Tierkreiszeichen!"

Kaye ging langsam vor an die Tafel, als könne sie ihre Blamage dadurch abwenden. Doch irgendwann kam sie vorne an, und nahm die Kreide aus Prof. Trelawneys Händen an. Sie betrachtete die Sternenkarte, die an die Tafel gezeichnet war, und überlegte fieberhaft.

Ihr fiel nichts ein, und weil sie nicht ganz dumm dastehen wollte, malte sie einfach irgendwelche Punkte und Striche in die Karte. Die Klasse kicherte, als sie mit großzügigen Strichen einige Verbindungslinien zwischen ein paar Punkten erstellte.

Prof. Trelawney fand an Kayes Vorstellung leider nichts amüsantes. Sie seufzte kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes war die Karte wieder in ursprünglichem Zustand. „Passen Sie das nächste Mal besser auf McCullen, oder ihr Schicksal, dass ich neulich in einer Teetasse gelesen habe, wird sie schon bald verschlingen."

„Jawohl, Professor.", meinte Kaye gelangweilt und ging augenverdrehend zu ihrem Platz zurück um die restlichen zehn Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsschluss abzusitzen.

Endlich war die Stunde zu Ende, und Kaye und Claire gingen zusammen mit ihren Hauskameraden in den GR. Dort schmissen sie ihre Schultaschen in eine Ecke und begannen mit dem Berg von Hausaufgaben, den sie mal wieder aufbekommen hatten.

Gerade war Kaye dabei, sich seufzend an ihre eigene Sternenkarte zu machen, als sie ein leises Kratzen vernahm. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Roiben den Waldkauz mit seinen Krallen am Fenster kratzen. Kaye sprang mit einem „Oh!" auf und holte ihn herein, er ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder und zwickte sie leicht ins Ohrläppchen, während sie ihm den Brief vom Bein band.

Danach schwebte er hoch in die Eulerei, wahrscheinlich um sich vom Flug zu erholen, und Kaye rannte mit dem geöffneten Brief zu Claire hinüber und las ihn ihr glücklich vor.

* * *

(Kaye)

„_Liebe Kaye, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht früher antworten konnte, ich hatte viel zu tun... Um dir bei deinem Problem zu helfen, gebe ich dir nur einen, jedoch sehr guten Rat: Geh zu Dumbledore und frag ihn um Hilfe. Als ich damals in Hogwarts war und dasselbe Problem hatte, hat er mir geholfen ein normaler Mensch zu werden. Bestimmt kann er auch dir helfen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, liebe Grüße von Sean, Mum."_

Oh mein Gott, Dumledore kann mir _helfen_!!!

Ich bin so erleichtert, dass ich es garnicht beschreiben kann. Mein Herz will vor Freude glatt überlaufen, und ich balle meine Hand zu einer Faust und drücke so fest zu, dass meine Fingernägel tief ins Fleisch schneiden.

„Kaye, ich freu mich so für dich.", meint Claire ehrlich und strahlt mich an. Ich nicke. „Ich mich auch...", sage ich mit vor Glück hauchender Stimme.

Ich muss keine Banshee mehr sein, nie wieder diese Visionen ertragen, ich kann hier bleiben...

Noch am selben Tag, direkt nach dem Abendessen, mach ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Büro von Dumbledore. Ich irre einige Zeit lang in den verwirrenden Gängen herum, bis ich einen Lehrer nach dem Weg frage und endlich vor dem steinernen Phönix stehe und darauf warte, dass etwas passiert. Ich sehe mich langsam um, ob es eine Klingel oder so was gibt, denn ich weiß ja das Passwort nicht. Ich hasse Warten, weil man dann nie weiß, was passieren wird. Aber leider bin ich im Moment dazu gezwungen. Ich sehe mir den Phönix etwas genauer an, irgendwie strahlt er Macht aus. Sein Blick ruht auf mir, egal wie ich mich hinstelle, und er wirkt sehr lebendig.

Gerade will ich wieder gehen, da springt der steinerne Wächter zurück und dreht sich nach oben, wobei er eine Wendeltreppe freigibt, die ich erleichtert hochsteige.

Als ich oben angekommen bin, öffne ich die schwere Eichentür und trete in den Raum, der sich vor mir erstreckt. Es ist ein komischer Raum, mit lauter surrenden und tickenden Dingen vollgestellt, jeder Fleck der Wände ist von schnarchenden und schlafenden Zaubern und Hexen behangen, aber trotzdem strahlt der Raum Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit aus, und man merkt sofort, dass hier jemand besonderes wohnt.

Langsam gehe ich durch den runden Vorraum, steige drei Stufen hinauf und stehe vor einem großen, schweren Schreibtisch, der mit Papieren übersät ist. Niemand scheint da zu sein.

„Professor?", frage ich zögernd und schrecke leicht zurück, als ich eine Gestalt bemerke, die eine weitere Treppe hinunter kommt. Es ist Dumbledore.

* * *

Prof. Dumbledore lächelte Kaye mit seinem gütigen, weisen Lächeln an und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, hinter dem er sich selbst auf seinem eigenen Stuhl niederließ.

„Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss McCullen?", fragte er mit seiner angenehmen, rauchigen Stimme. Kaye rückte unmerklich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Tja... ich weiß nicht, ob Sie schon wissen, dass ich... eine Banshee bin.", antwortete sie und beobachtete Dumbledores Gesicht. Es schien ihn in keinster Weise zu schockieren oder sonstwie zu berühren. Er nickte einfach nur und sagte sanft: „Ja, das ist mir durchaus bewusst."

„Gut... also letztes Wochenende habe ich mich zum ersten Mal vollständig in eine Banshee verwandelt, und es hat einige Stunden gedauert, bis ich meinen alten Körper wieder zurück hatte. Und diese Stunden waren bis jetzt die schrecklichsten meines ganzen Lebens. Ich möchte keine Banshee sein..."

Dumbledore nickte leicht und er lächelte sie an. „Ich glaube, ich weiß was Sie von mir wollen."

Kaye lächelte zurück. „Ja... ich habe meiner Mutter einen Brief geschrieben und ihr davon erzählt, und sie meinte, ich solle zu Ihnen gehen, da Sie mir helfen könnten." Sie sah Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll an. „Können Sie mir helfen? Bitte, ich will keine Banshee sein, ich hasse den Geschmack von Blut und will mich nicht mein restliches Leben lang davon ernähren müssen..."

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. „Ich kann Ihnen helfen, in der Tat.", sagte er, woraufhin Kayes Herz schneller schlug. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sprach er weiter.

„Allerdings verlange ich zuvor etwas von Ihnen: Sehen Sie sich die Welt der Banshees und Fabelwesen zuerst mit Ihrer Mutter an, vielleicht gefällt sie Ihnen ja doch." Kaye bezweifelte dies stark, aber sie nickte trotzdem. „Und wenn Sie dann immer noch bei Ihrer Meinung sind, dann werde ich Ihnen die Hilfe geben, die ich Jahre zuvor Ihrer Mutter angeboten habe."

„Vielen Dank, Professor.", sagte Kaye und beobachtete, wie Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl aufstand, etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und dann seinen Kopf in die smaragdgrünen Flammen steckte. Er redete mit jemanden, aber Kaye verstand durch das Prasseln nichts genaues. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder ganz hervor und sprach: „Also, Ihre Mutter wird dieses Wochenende mit Ihnen nach Morgoroth gehen und Ihnen alles zeigen. Sie kommen dann bitte zu mir, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben."

Kaye nickte, bedankte sich nochmals und verließ dann das Büro um in den GR zurückzukehren. Dort setzte sie sich ungläubig in einen Sessel und ließ die eben gesprochenen Worte auf sich wirken, langsam erkannte sie deren Bedeutung für sie...

* * *

(Kaye)

Ich werde nie wieder eine Banshee sein. Ich werde alle Dinge so erleben, wie jedes andere Mädchen es auch tut, ohne Visionen, ohne Blut. Ich werde normal sein, ich werde normal sein...

Und ich brauche meine Gefühle nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Nie wieder, egal für wen...

* * *

In dem Moment kam Draco durch die Tür in den GR, er sah Kaye und wollte sofort wieder weggehen, bevor noch etwas geschah, doch er konnte sich bereits nicht mehr von ihr losreissen.

* * *

(Draco)

_Sie lächelt._

Sie lächelt mich an, perfekte weiße Zahnreihen hinter perfekten vollen Lippen. Lächelt sie wirklich _mich_ an? Ich drehe mich um, um zu sehen ob noch jemand hinter mir steht, da lacht sie laut auf. Gegen meinen Willen muss ich grinsen, ich gehe grinsend an ihr vorbei und schaffe es gerade noch, meinen Beinen meinen Willen aufzuzwingen, bevor sie mich zu ihr herüber tragen gehe ich die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch.

Sie hat mich angelächelt...

* * *

_So, da ist er, der versprochene Lichtblick. Ich find ihn süß. Reviewt. lach_


	9. Morgoroth

-Morgoroth-

Kaye konnte das Wochenende nicht erwarten, an dem sie mit ihrer Mutter in die Welt der Banshees und Fabelwesen gehen würde. Sie hatte nicht viel von Morgoroth zu hören bekommen, doch wusste sie, dass sich allein dort die Banshees und ein Großteil der bösen Fabelwesen wie Trolle und listige Kobolde aufhielt.

Endlich war die Woche vorbei, und Kaye erwachte Samstagmorgens. Sie erzählte Claire beim Frühstück, was sie heute machen würde, grinste Draco wagemutig an und sagte Millicent Bulstrode ein paar fiese Wörter ins Gesicht, die hier an Ort und Stelle nicht wiedergegeben werden können. Es reicht wohl zu sagen, dass sogar die abgebrühte Millicent angesichts dieses Wortlauts aus Kayes Mund für einige Minuten baff auf ihrem Platz saß und nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte.

Mit einem Hochgefühl ging Kaye in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf und zog ihren Hogwartsumhang aus. Sie würde ihn wohl nicht brauchen, wenn sie in einigen Stunden mit ihrer Mutter Gilian nach Morgoroth gehen würde.

Sie brachte die restliche Zeit mit Zauberschach gegen Claire hinter sich, machte einige Hausaufgaben und ging nervös los, als es Zeit war.

* * *

(Kaye)

Ich bin so nervös, dass mir die Hände zittern, als ich langsam den Hügel runter gehe, vorbei an Hagrids Hütte, bis kurz vor den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Von hier aus habe ich fast das ganze Schloss im Überblick und sollte es merken, wenn Mum irgendwo auftaucht. Sie muss von Hogsmeade her kommen, mit dem Zug, da sie nicht auf die Ländereien apparieren kann. Es wird schon dunkel, und die eiskalte Novemberluft dringt durch meine Jacke und bringt mir ne hübsche Gänsehaut ein.

Ich muss nur einige Momente lang warten, da sehe ich ihre schwarzen Haare um ihre zierliche Gestalt herumwirbeln, als sie auf dem Weg zu den Eichenportalen erscheint. Ich winke und schreie ihr, und sie kommt winkend auf mich zu.

„Hey, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen.", sage ich, als sie nahe genug ist. „Ja, ich freu mich auch.", antwortet Mum, umarmt mich und grinst mich dann an.

„Na, bereit für deinen ersten Besuch in Morgoroth?", fragt sie, ich nicke, und folge ihr als sie anscheinend etwas suchend ein bisschen weitergeht. Dann bleibt sie stehen, dreht sich zu mir um und deutet auf einen alten Baum. „Da, auf den klettern wir jetzt hoch, bis in die Krone.", sagt sie. Ich sehe sie an, als hätte sie einen Witz gemacht, und bin ziemlich überrascht, als sie wirklich hinaufklettert und mir sagt, ich soll nachkommen.

Vorsichtig klettere ich ihr nach, so weit hoch, bis die Äste zu dünn werden um unser Gewicht zu halten. Trotzdem können wir über die Krone blicken, unsere Köpfe stechen aus den Ästen heraus wie zwei Eichhörnchen. Der Mond lässt unsere bleiche Haut magisch strahlen, Mum wendet ihm ihr Gesicht zu und spricht mit dunkler, samtiger Stimme.

„Ihr Fabelwesen Morgoroths,  
öffnet die Türen eures Hofs,  
lasst mich in unsere Welt hinein,  
ich will entkommen der Erde Pein."

„_Oh mein Gott..."_, flüstere ich. Vor unseren Augen überzieht ein blutroter Hauch den Mond für wenige Sekunden, dann zieht sich ein breiter silbern leuchtender Streifen vom Mond bis hinunter zur Krone des Baumes, in der wir sitzen. Mum springt behende darauf, dreht sich zu mir um und lacht laut, als sie mein Gesicht sieht.

„Na komm schon, auf nach Morgoroth!", ruft sie ausgelassen und hält mir ihre Hand hin. Zögernd greife ich nach Mums Hand, stelle vorsichtig einen Fuß auf den Strahl und trete dann ganz darauf.

Wider meiner Erwartung trägt er uns beide sicher, ich folge meiner Mum den ganzen Streifen entlang, immer näher dem Mond, immer weiter weg von der Erde.

* * *

Die beiden gingen ein gutes Stück den silbernen Strahl hinauf, dann, als das Mondlicht so gleißend hell war, dass Kaye glaubte, es würde ihr gleich die Augen raus brennen, wand ihre Mutter sich nach rechts und deutete auf den Boden.

Kaye sah herunter und bemerkte ein goldenes M auf dem silbernen Boden, es prangte klar dort, unmöglich zu übersehen. Gilian drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter herum und erklärte: „Wir müssen da jetzt runterspringen. Keine Angst, wir fallen nicht tief, außerdem werden wir weich landen... Einfach mir hinterher."

Und sie sprang.

„MUM!", schrie Kaye erschrocken auf, als sie den Körper ihrer Mutter in der Dunkelheit verschwinden sah. Sie sah sich verzweifelt um, setzte sich langsam auf den Boden des Strahls und ließ ihre Beine über den Rand baumeln. Die Erde unter ihr war mehrere hundert Meter weit entfernt, und Kaye glaubte, sie würde beim Aufprall sterben.

Trotzdem schloss sie die Augen und rutschte vom Strahl herunter.

Die Luft riss an ihren Kleidern, als sie fiel und fiel und fiel.

„UFF!"

Kaye verließ für einige Augenblicke der Atem, als sie auf einer weichen Matratze landete. Sie hatte sich zwar nichts gebrochen, und doch hatte sie sich die Ankunft etwas weicher vorgestellt. Sie stand auf und wischte sich den Staub vom Pulli.

Erschrocken musste sie feststellen, dass sie wieder eine Banshee war. Gilian sah sie interessiert an und meinte leise: „Hier in Morgoroth zeigt jeder sein wahres Gesicht..." Sie zog Kaye mit sich mit, die sich neugierig umsah. Sie wandelten durch tiefe Schluchten zwischen gigantischen, schwarzen Häusern, die sich in den blutroten, von Rußwolken durchzogenen Himmel hoben.

„Sieht immer noch aus wie damals.", murmelte Gilian und zog ihre Tochter in eine Kneipe, wo sie sich an einem Ecktisch niederließen und Gilian etwas zu trinken bestellte.

* * *

(Kaye)

Der Raum steckt voller dunkler Kreaturen. Ein Geiger spielt auf einem völlig unmöglichen Instrument mit mehreren Hälsen und so vielen Saiten, dass er mit dem Bogen wie wild auf ihnen herumsägen muss. Ich eintdecke eine Frau mit einer langen Nase, Sommersprossen und Ohren wie angefressene Kieferzapfen. Drei Männer mit roten Haaren und einer doppelten Reihe von Haifischzähnen saugen Blut aus einem Schlachthaufen. Eine mächtige Kreatur mit Fledermausschwingen und Gliedern wie Stelzen sitzt auf einem Tisch und leckt einen verbogenen Kupferkessel mit Rahm aus. Als sie meinen Blick bemerkt, zischt sie mich an.

Eine zierliche Elfe bringt uns unsere Kelche, ich nehme meinen in die Hand und trinke einen Schluck. Das Getränk schmeckt süß und bitter zugleich und steigt mir sofort in den Kopf. Es schmeckt nach wässrigem Honig...

„Mum, erzähl mir, wie das alles hier funktioniert. Es muss doch irgendein System geben...", meine ich und sehe sie an.

„Ja, stimmt... Also, es gibt zwei Städte, in denen sich alle Fabelwesen aufhalten. Hier, in Morgoroth, leben alle dunklen Fabelwesen und alle Banshees. Morgoroth wird auch der Unselige Hof genannt und von der Dunklen Königin Ethine regiert. Dann gibt es noch die zweite Stadt, die Stadt des Lichts, Ithilien, der Selige Hof, regiert von Ethines Schwester Ilmarin. An jedem Hof gelten bestimmte Regeln, die für uns aber keine Bedeutung haben. Und dann gibt es noch die Freien Geister, wie zum Beispiel die kleinen Mini - Elfen oder die Baumgeister, diese gehören eigentlich zu keinem Hof an. Aber du kannst dir vorstellen, was es für ein Chaos geben würde, würden diese Freien Geister sich keiner der Regeln unterwerfen. Die Normalsterblichen könnten sie sehen, denn sie würden in der Welt der Menschen ein- und ausgehen, gerade wie es ihnen passt. Deshalb muss alle sieben Jahre ein Ritual abgehalten werden, dass die Freien Geister an einen der Höfe bindet. Somit bleibt das Geheimnis der beiden Höfe unter ihnen, und kein Sterblicher wird je davon wissen... außer denen, die wie du und ich selbst Gestalten der Nacht sind oder waren..."

* * *

Die beiden tranken ihre Krüge aus und verschwanden hinaus auf die Straße.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas interessantes zu sehen?", fragte Kaye und blickte hinauf in den roten Himmel. Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...", gab sie leise zu.

„Dann lass uns wieder gehen.", meinte Kaye und sah sich nach einem Baum um. Doch in den kahlen Straßen aus schwarzem Teer gab es keinen einzigen Grashalm, der noch grün und voller Leben war.

„Schau.", sagte Gilian. Sie kratzte mit ihrer Schuhspitze einen Kreis in den zentimeterdicken Dreck auf der Straße.

„Morgoroth hat mir gefallen,  
will nicht länger hier verweilen.  
Muss jetzt schnell nach Haus' zurück,  
wünscht mir für die Reise Glück."

Der Kreis am Boden glühte weiß auf und brannte langsam und schwelend ein Loch in den Asphalt. Es war groß genug für eine Person. Bevor Gilian sprang, drehte sie sich zu ihrer Tochter um und warnte sie: „_Diese_ Landung wird ein wenig schlimmer, pass auf..."

Kaye folgte ihr diesmal ohne Zögern, sie fühlte wieder die Luft an ihren Ohren vorbeirauschen, dann kam sie hart auf dem gefrorenem Boden auf. Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie wieder auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts war. Die vereisten Grashalme auf denen sie lag, knirschten leise als sie aufstand, dann sah sie die dunkle Gestalt ihrer Mutter im Nebel vor ihr stehen.

„Kaye, ich muss wieder nach Hause... es war schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen.", sagte Gilian, half ihrer Tochter auf und umarmte sie. „Geh am besten sofort zu Dumbledore, wenn du dich entschieden hast. Ach, und noch etwas: Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn du nie jemandem deinen vollständigen Namen verrätst, sonst können schreckliche Dinge geschehen. Egal was derjenige dir dann befiehlt, du musst es tun. Das ist die Kraft der Namen...", riet sie ihr, dann küsste sie sie auf die Wange und verschwand nach Hogsmeade.

Kaye sah ihr noch ein wenig hinterher, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg, die leicht ansteigende Wiese hinauf zum Schloss. Sie stolperte einmal und sah sich um, vor ihr lag die Banhseehaut, welche dieses Mal als ganzes von ihr abgefallen war. Schon allein wegen dem Häuten würde sie froh sein, keine Banshee mehr sein zu müssen... Sie betrat Hogwarts und ging durch die verwirrenden Gänge zum Büro von Dumbledore.

Dieses Mal musste sie nicht warten, der Phönix trat sofort zur Seite, als sie davor stand. Und wieder einmal machte sie sich auf zu einem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter.

„Aah, Miss McCullen... Ich nehme an, Sie waren bereits in Morgoroth?", fragte Dumbledore als sie sich gesetzt hatte. „Ja, das war ich. Und ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert.", antwortete sie und zupfte sich ein letztes Stückchen Haut vom Handrücken. Dumbledore lächelte weise.

„Sehr verständlich, ja... Ich werde mit Prof. Snape reden, er wird Ihnen am Montag nach dem Unterricht einen Trank geben, der Ihnen wohl helfen wird."

„Vielen Dank, Professor."

* * *

A/N: _Jetzt wisst ihr also wie Morgoroth, die Welt der Fabelwesen aussieht. Oder wie sie meiner Meinung nach aussehen würde, würde sie tatsächlich existieren. Hoffentlich habt ihr den Teil mit den Königinnen und den Regeln verstanden, er ist ziemlich wichtig für später... _


	10. Nathamiel

-Nathamiel-

Am Montag nach dem Unterricht ging Kaye sofort in die Kerker hinunter zu Prof. Snape. Sie trat vor sein Pult und sagte: „Prof. Snape, der Schulleiter meinte, Sie würden mir etwas geben..."

Snape sah sie an und erwidert mit seiner öligen Stimme: „Es tut mir leid, aber dieser Trank braucht noch mindestens fünf Tage... Kommen Sie in einer Woche wieder."

Und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Kaye stampfte wütend in den GR der Slytherins und verfluchte Snape, auch wenn er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war...

Die Woche verging für alle im Streß, da alle Lehrer irgendwie meinten, ihnen besonders viele Hausaufgaben aufgeben zu müssen. Für Draco war es fast am schlimmsten, da er nebenbei noch Quidditch trainieren musste, in einer Woche würden sie gegen Hufflepuff spielen. Das war zwar kein Problem für Slytherin, trotzdem wollten sie nicht unvorbereitet ins Spiel gehen...

Kaye war froh, als das Wochenende gekommen war. Am Samstagnachmittag beschloss sie, nach Morgoroth zu gehen, einfach um etwas zu trinken. Denn sie war sich sicher, nirgendwo konnte man sich so herrlich betrinken wie am Unseligen Hof.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Also gehe ich hinaus aus dem Schloss, hin zum Baum. Zum Glück ist niemand draußen, die würden mich für verrückt erklären, wie ich so rauf klettere und plötzlich ein breiter Sonnenstrahl zur Baumkrone herunterkommt. Ich gehe hoch, und obwohl die Wintersonne nur milde scheint, wird mir immer wärmer. Ich muss gut aufpassen, das goldene M könnte ich auf dem gleißend gelbem Strahl leicht übersehen, aber ich finde es zum Glück.

Ohne zu zögern springe ich, dieses Mal erschreck ich nicht so sehr, als ich mich als Banshee sehe, aber trotzdem...

Ich mach mich auf den Weg in die Kneipe, in der wir letzte Woche waren.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit, irgendwo in Morgoroth:

„Meine Herrin, soll ich nach der neuen Banshee suchen?"

„Ja, Nathamiel, tu das... Aber dass du sie besser behandelst als das Pixiemädchen vorgestern, dass du von der Brücke gestoßen hast... Finde alles über sie heraus und lass es mich dann wissen. Und jetzt geh."

„Jawohl, Herrin..."

Wieder in der Kneipe:

* * *

(Kaye) 

Ich hab mir gerade einen Krug geholt und mich wo hingesetzt, da steht dieser überaus adrette Elf vor mir. Seine silbernen, langen Haare fallen seidig wie ein Wasserfall über seine Schultern, aus denen kräftige, funkelnde Flügel ragen. Als er kurz mit ihnen flattert, verändern sie ihre Farbe wie eine Ölschicht auf Wasser. Seine eisblauen Augen lächeln mich an.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Nathamiel.", sagt er mit einer unglaublich sanften Stimme, die perfekt zu seinem unglaublich hübschem Gesicht passt. Ich nicke ihm lächelnd zu. „Kaye.", sage ich schlicht. Ich will ihm ja nicht meinen ganzen Namen preisgeben...

„Du bist neu am Unseligen Hof, nicht wahr?" „Ja...", sage ich überrascht. „Woher weißt du das?" Der Elf lächelt mich an und meint geheimnisvoll: „Ein Vöglein hat's mir gezwitschert... Komm, ich lade dich ein."

Er bestellt uns zwei neue Krüge und wir stoßen an. Dieses Mal ist es ein noch stärkeres Getränk, dass mir die Sinne vernebelt und mich beinah unter den Tisch haut.

* * *

Die beiden unterhielten sich einige Zeit lang über Morgoroth, und immer mehr leere Krüge gesellten sich an ihren Tisch. Nach sechs Krügen des berauschenden Nektars stand Kaye mit Nathamiel an ihrer Seite auf ihrem Tisch und sie schunkelten zum Gesang zweier Elfenfrauen, der Kaye die Schamröte ins Gesicht trieb:

„_Lässt der sich biegen und besiegen?  
__Ich lass ihn liegen, geh lieber fliegen.  
__Auf diese glatte Hühnerbrust  
__Hab ich heute keine Lust.  
__Elfenjungs sollen uns verwöhnen,  
__Auch Elfenmädchen wollen stöhnen.  
__Diese Jungs sind keine echten Kerle,  
__Aber Mädchen haben eine schöne Perle.  
__Glaubst du echt, er ist der King?  
__Leider sucht er noch sein Ding!"_

Kaye und Nathamiel fielen in das dröhnende Gelächter der Menge besoffener Fabelwesen ein, Kaye spürte wie Nathamiel ihr den Arm um die Hüften legte und sie näher an sich zog.

* * *

(Nathamiel) 

Obwohl sie in ihrer Bansheehaut steckt, kann ich sehen, dass sie ein hübsches Mädchen ist. Ihre Haut duftet gut, nach brennenden Nelken, in ihren roten Augen liegt Wärme und gibt ihnen das Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Und ihr Lachen lässt mich fast vergessen, wie schrill ihre Stimme in Wirklichkeit ist, wenn sie mir ihre weiß blitzenden Zähne zeigt und der kehlige Laut ihrem Hals entschlüpft...

* * *

(Kaye) 

Plötzlich fühle ich heißen Atem an meinem Hals, dann höre ich verschwommen Nathamiels Stimme in meinem Ohr: „Soll ich dir sagen, wie ich heiße?"

„Aber... des weiß ich doch schon.", sag ich belehrend und kicher kindisch herum. Seine Finger in meinen Haaren...

„Nein, ich mein... meinen _ganzen_ Naamen...", lallt er. Ein Schauer überkommt mich, ich dreh mich schwankend zu ihm um und seh ihm in die blauen Bergseeaugen.

„Aber dann... hätt ich die vollgommene Gontrolle üba dich.", mein ich. Er beugt sich wieder näher an mein Ohr runter.

„Und... wenn ich das will?" Seine Augen sehen mich undurchdringlich an. „Ich heiße... _Nathamiel Rath Rye_."

In dem Moment, als die letzte Silbe über seine Lippen gedrungen ist, fühl ich eine starke Macht über mich kommen, sie leckt mit ihrer Zunge über mich wie heiße Flammen, bringt meine Haut zum Glühen und dann auf einmal ist sie wieder weg, als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

"Nathamiel Rath Rye... küss mich,", sage ich leise. Seine Augen leuchten, ein Lächeln kräuselt sich um seine Lippen und er beugt sich langsam herunter, um meine Lippen zu empfangen.

An dem Kuss ist nichts, was mein Blut in Wallungen oder mein Herz rasen lässt, es ist einfach ein Kuss.

Hart, tief, süß. Und doch, irgendwie will ich mehr davon, lasse Nathamiel nicht mehr los, beiße ihn auf die Lippen und teile mit ihm die pure Leidenschaft, die von unseren Körpern Besitz ergriffen hat.

* * *

Nathamiel murmelte Kayes Namen zwischen ihren Bissen, und schwankend ließ sie von ihm ab. "Was?", fragte sie ihn.

"Es... es ist schon spät.", antwortete er mit einem Deut auf die große Uhr an der Wand des Gasthauses. Der Zeiger stand auf zwei Uhr. "Willst du... willst du mit zu mir kommen?", fragte Nathamiel weiter.

Kaye kicherte mädchenhaft. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und meinte dann: "Nein, ich... muss wieder heim..."

Nathamiel nickte und ging mit Kaye an seiner stolpernden Seite hinaus aus der Kneipe. Kaye kratzte den Kreis in den Boden, sprach die Parole und wand sich ein vorläufig letztes Mal dem Elf zu. Ein letzter harter Kuss, ein letztes seliges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dann sprang Kaye nach einem Winken den Schacht hinunter, der sie zurück in die Welt der Menschen brachte.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey, das chap is ja mal richtig kurz im Vergleich zu den anderen -lach- Und irgendwie langweilig... is irgendwie nur so ein "Ich hab nicht wirklich was mit der Story zu tun"-Chap.... review büddö drotzdem Honey -grins-_


	11. Verwirrungen

Kaye hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, ihren Beinen ihren Willen aufzubinden. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Beinen war ihr Wille nämlich standfest, was dazu führte, dass sie unkontrolliert kichernd den Hang zum Schloss hinauf krabbelte. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, dass sie vielleicht von Filch oder einem der Lehrer erwischt werden könnte, sie schwankte durch die Gänge und hangelte sich maulend die Treppen hinauf.

Gerade als sie ziemlich falsch "Biene Maja" zu grölen begann, erreichte sie die Tür zum Slytherin GR. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass es die Wand war, hinter der sich der GR befand. Sie lallte "Honigmelone", kicherte zufrieden als die Tür aufging und polterte die Steintreppen in den grünen Raum hinunter.

"Hossa", rief sie überrascht auf, als sie strauchelte und sich beinah zu dem grünen Teppich auf den Boden gesellte. Im letzten Moment fing sie sich auf und starrte auf die Sesselgruppe vor ihr.

Draco und Claire saßen in zwei Sesseln, Claire grinste breit und Dracos gekräuselte Mundwinkel deuteten ein scheues Lächeln an.

* * *

(Draco) 

Oh Mann, da scheint jemand ziemlich blau zu sein.

"Hey, Kaye... du Schnapsdrossel. Komm mein Mädchen, ab ins Bett.", fordert Claire sie grinsend auf. Kaye drückt ihr Kreuz durch und versucht, gerade zu gehen. "Schnapsdrossel?", fragt sie mit leicht kreischender Stimme und geht einige schiefe Schritte.

Ich muss glatt ein Lachen unterdrücken, so dämlich sieht sie aus. "Ich will nicht ins Bett!", sagt sie pampig und schüttelt den Kopf. Claire dreht sich seufzend zu mir um. "Draco?", fragt sie mit bettelnder Stimme.

"Was!", frage ich alarmiert. "Kannst du sie hochtragen? Du hast mehr Muskelschmalz als ich in deinen Armen, und... könntest du sie die Treppe hochschleppen?"

_Oh nein..._

"Nein Claire, ich... echt nicht, bitte... Nein!", sag ich entschieden, als sie ihren Schmollmund zieht und mich aus großen Augen bittend ansieht. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und flüstert irgendwas in Kayes Ohr, die begeisterte Augen macht. Sie kommt langsam zu mir herübern und hängt sich an meinen Arm.

"Komm schooon, Dräigooo... Büdde büdde..."

Schicksalsergeben seufze ich leise und geh mit ihr die Treppen hinauf zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie kommt die Treppen nicht mehr hinauf, ich muss sie nahe an mich ziehen und langsam kommen wir voran.

Als wir vor der Tür zum Schlafsaal stehen, stoße ich mit dem Fuß die Tür auf und stelle Kaye auf die Schwelle. "Gute Nacht dann.", sage ich und will gehen. Doch als ich sehe, wie Kaye zwei schlingernde Schritte tut und dann kichernd hinfällt und summend am Boden liegen bleibt, gehe ich schicksalsergeben wieder zu ihr und knie mich vorsichtig neben sie.

Ihr Blick ist glasig, und sie lächelt leicht vor sich hin, summend.

"Kaye, aufstehn. Du musst ins Bett." Sie sieht mich an als sähe sie mich heute zum ersten Mal. Und schüttelt trotzig den Kopf.

"Nein, ich will ned ins Bett!", sagt sie laut. "Aber du musst. Willst du hier aufm Boden schlafen?", frage ich belustigt schmunzelnd. Was der Alkohol mit einem anstellen kann...

"Ja.", antwortet sie schlicht und dreht den Kopf auf die andere Seite.

Kurzerhand stehe ich auf, bücke mich nach ihr und werfe sie mir über die Schulter, wo sie einen kichernden Kommentar zu meiner Kehrseite abgibt. Grinsend verfrachte ich sie in ihr Bett und decke sie zu. Ihre dunklen Haare schimmern bläulich und sind breit auf dem Kopfkissen gefächert, mit einer Hand zwirbelt Kaye verträumt eine Strähne. Ihre Augen starren zur Seite, ihre Haut sieht so zart und zerbrechlich aus, wenn der Mond durchs Fenster auf sie scheint. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachte ich sie, dann reiße ich mich von ihr los und will gehen.

"Hey, Draco?", ertönt ihre Stimme. Ich drehe mich langsam um und sehe, wie sie mit ihrer Hand auf das Bett klopft. "Komm ma her."

Beunruhigt gehe ich auf sie zu und setze mich neben sie. Sie hat sich aufgesetzt und sieht mich lange an.

"Bin wohl ziemlich blau, hm?", fragt sie verwirrt lächelnd. Ich nicke. "Aber es war doch soo lusdig!", meint sie rechtfertigend. "Und ich geh bald wieda hin... Kommst du mit? Ich weiß'n Weg, komm mit!", sagt sie strahlend, greift nach meiner Hand und will wieder aufstehn. Aber ich drücke sie kopfschüttelnd wieder zurück in die Laken.

"Wir... gehen mal was trinken, ok? Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musst du schlafen.", sage ich bestimmt und sie nickt gähnend. Dann setzt sie sich langsam auf, lächelt mich an und beugt sich langsam zu mir vor.

Wie versteinert sitze ich da, als sich ihr Gesicht immer näher an meines heran schiebt. Im letzten Moment dreht sie ihr Gesicht ein wenig zur Seite und drückt mir schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange, nachdem sie wieder kichernd in die Kissen sinkt.

"Du bisd so SÜSS!", murmelt sie und schläft ein.

Endlich kann auch ich in den Schlafsaal gehen. Obwohl ich die nächste Zeit wahrscheinlich garnicht schlafen kann...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kaye relativ früh auf, ihr Kopf brummte und sie meinte, er würde ihr gleich von den Schultern fallen. Sie schmiss sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und ging langsam und vorsichtig die Treppen hinunter zum Frühstück.

Dort setzte sie sich an den Slytherintisch und bemerkte Draco, der ihr gegenüber saß, erst als er sie fragte, ob es ihr wieder besser ginge.

Sie blickte verwundert auf, lächelte kurz ironisch und stürzte dann das Aspirin runter, dass in ihrem Kelch sprudelte. "Ging mir nie besser.", meinte sie leicht säuerlich grinsend, als der Kelch leer war.

"Und der Horror hat kein Ende...", lächelte Draco sie an.

"Was? Wie? Warum nicht?", fragte Kaye leicht dämlich. Draco lächelte noch breiter und erklärte"Letzte Nacht hast du gesagt, dass du mit mir was trinken gehen willst... aber du kannst dich wahrscheinlich eh nicht dran erinnern und hast heute auch keine Lust, oder?"

Kaye zuckte mit den Achseln. "Jetzt ist es auch schon egal, so beschissen wie es mir geht... Um sechs vor den Drei Besen?", fragte sie lächelnd und Draco versuchte, recht unbeteiligt zu nicken. "Ja, klar... also bis dann."

Draco ging in den Schlafsaal hinauf und versuchte, seinen Puls zu beruhigen, während Kaye in die Bibliothek ging und sich auf die Suche nach Hilfsmitteln für ihren Aufsatz über Affrodilwurzeln machte.

Um Viertel vor sechs stand Kaye vor ihrem Spiegel und schminkte sich noch ein wenig. Normalerweise war es ihr egal, wie sie aussah, aber bei Draco war es anders. Sie wollte dass er sie nicht für eine hässliche Banshee hielt, die nur Saufen und ohnmächtig werden konnte. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Melodie in den Sinn, und sie sang leise: _"Glaubst du echt, er ist der King? Leider sucht er noch sein Ding..."_

Erschrocken hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Woher kannte sie solche Lieder? Nicht von hier, soviel war sicher... Sekundenbruchteilige Erinnerungen überfluteten sie, warme Lippen auf ihren, ein kribbelndes Gefühl als wären ihre Arme eingeschlafen, zwei blaue Augen die sie leidenschaftlich anblicken...

_"Nathamiel..."_, flüsterte sie leise und erinnerte sich nur noch an diesen Namen. Sie vermutete, dass er zu den blauen Augen und höchstwahrscheinlich nach Morgoroth gehörte, da sie sich keinen anderen Ort vorstellen konnte, an dem sie sich so zusaufen konnte. Sie beschloss, diese Erinnerungen erstmal zu verbannen.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade.

Auch Draco kam aus den Eingangstüren, er ging den knirschenden Kiesweg langsam hinunter und bemerkte mehr aus Zufall eine Gestalt einige hundert Meter vor sich.

* * *

(Draco)

Hätte Kaye sich nicht für Sekundenbruchteile umgedreht und ihr helles Gesicht gezeigt, hätte ich sie nie gesehen. Ihre Haare und ihr Umhang verschmelzen nahtlos mit der Schwärze der Nacht ringsum, sie taucht ein und wird Teil davon. Liegt ihre Anpassungsfähigkeit in der Nacht daran, dass sie eine Banshee ist oder ist es einfach so?

Ich komme mir dumm vor, einige Meter hinter ihr herzurennen, deshalb trabe ich zu ihr vor und rufe ihren Namen, obwohl ich mir dabei fast noch dümmer vorkomme.

"Hey...", sagt sie und lächelt.

"Hey...", sage ich und lächele. Wow, toll. Hab bestimmt auch schon schlauere Sachen gesagt. Langsam gehen wir nebeneinander her, Kaye fragt mich irgendwas.

"...noch immer im Auge? Oder gibt's noch 'ne andere Bar in Hogsmeade?" Ich hab leider keine Ahnung, was sie gesagt hat, da ich gerade geistig umnachtet war. "Hm? Ich hab nix im Auge...", antworte ich verwirrt. Sie lacht.

"Ich wollt wissen, ob du immer noch die Drei Besen im Auge hast." "Natürlich, oder gibt's noch 'ne andere Bar in Hogsmeade?"

Sie lacht schon wieder. Super Junge, du bist ja richtig lustig...

* * *

(Kaye) 

Wir kommen endlich im Dorf an und suchen die Drei Besen, finden es und suchen uns ganz hinten einen kleinen Tisch. Draco versucht anscheinend, leise und unauffällig an Pansy vorbei zu kommen, die ihn zum Glück nicht sieht oder vielleicht nur nicht erkannt hat. Wir setzen uns hin und Draco bestellt zwei Butterbier, die wir langsam trinken und uns hin und wieder kurz ansehen. Ansonsten schweigen wir.

Irgendwie unangenehm. Mir fällt etwas ein, dass ich Draco fragen will.

"Sag mal... war ich gestern... sehr besoffen? Ich kann mich an fast nichts erinnern."

Draco lacht leise. "Ohja, du warst sternhagelvoll. Hast falsch gesungen und so... und bist nicht mal die Treppen hochgekommen.", meint er schmunzelnd. Muss ja umwerfend ausgesehen haben...

"Aha.", meine ich dazu nur. "Und sonst? Hab ich mich noch schlimmer aufgeführt als mein Kopf wehtut?"

Jetzt wird Draco leicht nervös. "Äh... nein...", meint er leise.

Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er lügt...

"Ach komm schon, was war los?", will ich neugierig wissen. Dracos Ohren werden leicht rot, ein Hauch rot überzieht auch seine blassen Wangen und er dreht den Bierkrug in seinen Händen hin und her, schaut auf die Leute ringsum, sieht mir kurz in die Augen, wird noch röter (irgendwie niedlich) und bringt endlich stammelnd hervor"Du...du-hast-mich-auf-die-Wange-geküsst-du-warst-betrunken...es-hat-nichts-zu-bedeuten."

Er vermeidet den Blickkontakt zu mir und wir beide verfallen wieder in unser Schweigen. Eigentlich will ich mit Draco darüber reden, will wissen wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber er sieht nicht so aus, als würde er darüber reden wollen.

Warum sitze ich hier eigentlich?

* * *

(Draco) 

Warum sitze ich hier eigentlich? Ich hätte noch genug anderer Dinge zu tun, aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht gehen?

Irgendwie will ich auch garnicht gehen, obwohl wir nicht reden ist es ein gutes Gefühl, einfach nur neben Kaye zu sitzen, ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren, sie gelegentlich anzublicken...

Ich spendiere ihr ein weiteres Butterbier, sie sieht mich kurz an und sagt "Danke..."

Schweigen.

Der ganze Raum redet, es hört sich an wie ein monotones Brummen in einem Bienenstock, sogar die Kerzen auf dem Tisch scheinen irgendwie miteinander zu kommunzieren. Nur wir beide, Kaye und ich, wir haben uns nichts zu sagen, schweigen uns an...

1/2 Stunde später:

Mit ist schlecht. Mag an dem 10. Butterbier liegen, auf jeden Fall rebelliert mein Magen. Ich sehe Kaye an.

"Es...es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, es würde ein lustiger Abend werden..." Kaye winkt mit der Hand ab.

"Schon in Ordnung..." "Sag mal, ist es okay für dich, wenn wir gehen? Des Bier steigt mir langsam zu Kopf, und... lass uns einfach gehen, ok?"

Kaye nickt, ich bezahle und wir gehen zur Tür raus. Der Mond ist inzwischen aufgegangen, wir schlendern nebeneinander durch das Dorf.

"War ja wohl nicht so der Bringer.", murmele ich. Kaye schüttelt den Kopf, ich seufze.

"Es tut mir leid, aber im Moment geht mir ziemlich viel im Kopf herum... Streß mit der Familie und so."

Warum tue ich das? Wenn Kaye so neben mir geht, sprudelt einfach alles aus mir raus, obwohl ich es garnicht will. Mist.

Sie nickt.

Ich: "Mein Vater versucht mich zu etwas zu zwingen, was ich garnicht will. Und ich hasse ihn dafür. Es ist nicht gut, zu Dingen gezwungen zu werden."

"Ja, ich weiß was du meinst."

Wir haben jetzt den Weg zum Schloss erreicht, der Kies knirscht unter unseren Schuhen.

Kaye: "Hast du öfter Probleme mit deinem Vater?"

Hmh?

"Öfter? Ständig! Vater versteht mich einfach nicht, er meint, er sagt er will nur das Beste für mich, aber in Wirklichkeit zerstört er mich, und es ist nur das Beste für ihn. Er sieht es einfach nicht ein..."

Es tut zwar irgendwie gut, den ganzen Frust mal rauszulassen, aber das Gespräch wird mir dann doch zu unsicher. Ich lenke auf Kaye über. "Und, wie geht's dir so mit deinen Visionen? Sind sie immer noch so schlimm?" "Ach, in letzter Zeit geht es eigentlich..." Sie strahlt mich an. "Aber in Zukunft werd ich mich nicht mehr darum kümmern müssen. Ich war bei Dumbledore, und er hat gesagt, er kann mir helfen, wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch zu werden. Ich bin ihm so dankbar dafür..."

"Schön... Ist Bansheesein denn so schlimm?" "Oh, wenn du wüsstest... Man sieht schrecklich aus, und mich hat es innerlich fast zersetzt. Weil ich wusste, dass ich früher oder später eine Banshee werde und dann nicht mehr bei meiner Familie und meinen Freunden sein kann, bin ich nie irgendwo feste Bindungen eingegangen. Aus Angst, es würde später zu sehr schmerzen, sie alle aufgeben zu müssen und sie zu verlassen, verstehst du?"

Und ob. Ich nicke.

"Aber jetzt, da Dumbledore mir helfen kann... wird alles besser, ich weiß es!"

Sie bleibt stehen, ich bleibe auch stehen und sie sieht mich an, so unendlich lange...

"Draco, wenn du mit deinem Vater solche Probleme hast, warum gehst du nicht auch mal zu Dumbledore? Ich bin sicher, er findet auch für dich eine Lösung..."

Über ihre fast hilflose Naivität muss ich lächeln.

"Mir zu helfen ist nicht ganz so einfach... Ausserdem, weißt du überhaupt, wer mein Vater ist?" Verbitterung unterlegt meine Stimme. "Nein, bei diesem Problem kann Dumbledore mir nicht helfen... und auch sonst keiner. Und dieses ganze Gelaber darüber, dass man seine Gefühle und Gedanken rauslassen soll, kann man doch glatt vergessen. Ist doch eh keiner da, der mir zuhören will..."

"Und... wenn ich dir zuhören will?", fragt sie mich leise. Ich starre sie an. Und schüttele langsam den Kopf.

"Zuhören hilft mir auch nicht mehr... Niemand wollte mir je zuhören, und so wird es auch bleiben... Ist vielleicht besser so, ich weiß nicht ob jemand verstehen würde, was ich zu erzählen hätte."

Kaye tritt ein wenig näher an mich heran, sieht mich aus großen Augen an, in denen sich die weiße Kugel Mond spiegelt und mich schaudern lassen. Es ist, als würde ihr bohrender Blick meinen Brustkorb aufreißen und direkt in meine Seele starren, versuchen aus dem Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen und Gedanken schlau zu werden...

"Ich würde dir wirklich gern helfen, Draco... Sag mir nur wie.", sagt sie leise und ihre Stimme hört sich an, als würde sie wie geschmolzene Schokolade durch ihren Hals gleiten. Sie steht jetzt so nah vor mir, dass ich ihre Wimpern zählen könnte...

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen... Ich will nicht, dass du mir hilfst...", stammele ich mit rauher Stimme, und ich fühle mich sehr unbehaglich. Wenn ich sie noch näher an mich heranlasse, weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll.

Als sie ihre bleiche Hand langsam hebt, ist es so als würde ich es aus einiger Entfernung beobachten, als würde mein Körper nicht meiner sein, ich bin wie gelähmt.

Ihr Finger auf meinen Lippen, Seide trifft auf Hautfetzen, Hell auf Dunkel... Ihre blitzenden Augen hängen an meinem Mund, als würde sie nur auf die Worte warten, die daraus dringen könnten. Doch meine Lippen bleiben versiegelt, ich kann es ihr nicht sagen...

Sie sieht mich wieder an, ihre Finger sind wieder weg, trotzdem fühle ich die Wärme noch.

* * *

(Kaye) 

In seinen grauen Augen liegt Panik, sie huschen verunsichert über mein Gesicht, seine Augenbrauen sind fragend und gleichzeitig schmerzlich nach oben gezogen. Langsam öffnet sein Mund sich ein wenig, und der warme Atem bildet kleine Wolken vor meinem Gesicht.

Ich höre ihn leise keuchen, als ich ihm für drei Sekunden meine Lippen auf seine drücke.

* * *

_A/N: Man darf auf das nächste chappie gespannt sein... Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein, es wird nicht leicht für die beiden... ich lass sie nicht sofort zusammenkommen, ich find sowas unrealistisch -)_


	12. Confessions of a confused mind

_A/N: _

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin: **_Mystisches hat mich irgendwie schon immer irgendwie interessiert, und als ich eines Abends durch das Übersetzungsbuch von Harry Potter geblättert habe, hab ich die Banshees gefunden. Und dann ist mir diese Story in den Sinn gekommen... und sie hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Und tut es immer noch nicht. Schön dass sie dir gefällt. Hoffe du liest weiter. _

**Jule: **_Es ist soviel scheiße passiert... ich muss dir unbedingt ne Mail schicken, hoffentlich hast du nicht streß oder so, aber ich muss mit jemandem drüber reden... luv ya hun. Achja, und keine Angst, ich glaube die Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickelt sich nicht sooo schnell... auf jeden Fall um einiges langsamer als in anderen ffs. Hoffe es kommt real rüber.

* * *

_

(Draco) 

Sie hat mich geküsst sie hat mich geküsst sie hat mich geküsst

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun oder sagen soll.

Was erwartet sie von mir?

Meine Gedanken schwirren in meinem Kopf herum und verwirren mich noch mehr, es ist als hätte ich zwei Dracos in meinem Kopf.

Draco eins: Sie hat dich geküsst, und dir hat es gefallen. Gib dir einen Ruck, küss sie nochmal, sie will es doch auch. Siehst du nicht das Verlangen in ihren Augen? Komm schon, sie kann uns helfen, wenigstens das schlimmste zu vergessen...

Draco zwei: Geh, geh, GEH! Renn weg, reiß dich von ihren Augen los, TU ETWAS! Sie ist gefährlich für uns, merkst du das nicht?

Wenn ich die beiden aus meinem Kopf schmeiße, wer bleibt dann übrig?

Verwirrt gehe ich einige Schritte zurück und sehe sie an. "Was... was sollte das?", krächze ich, spüre noch den sanften, angenehmen Druck auf meinen Lippen.

"War es denn so schlimm?", fragt sie leicht verletzt.

Das ist ja mein Problem, es war überhaupt nicht schlimm. Ehrlich gesagt war es ein gutes Gefühl, als würde die ganze Welt auf mich zurasen, mein Herz klopft immer noch rasend und ich schwitze.

"Ich... ich brauche... Zeit.", meine ich verwirrt. Und drehe mich ungläubig um und gehe.

Kaye kommt mit einigen schnellen Schritten an meine Seite und schweigend gehen wir zum Schloss hoch.

* * *

Kaye und Draco gingen durch das Schloss in den GR. Draco drehte sich ein letzes Mal um, sah Kaye an, murmelte "Also dann... Gute Nacht." und ging die Treppen zum Schlafsaal der Junge hinauf. Kaye hob zögernd ihre Hand, winkte kurz und stammelte "Nacht."

Sie drehte sich um - und sah Claire in einem Sessel sitzen. Claire blickte Kaye an, zog skeptisch die Augenbraue hoch und meinte mit einem Blick zu der Treppe, auf der Draco verschwunden war: "Hat da jemand schlechte Laune?"

Kaye seufzte und fing an, zu erzählen. Wie sie gemeinsam zu den Drei Besen gegangen warenüber die beklemmende Stille, die sie befangen hatte, bis hin zu ihrem Gespräch auf dem Kiesweg.

"Was hältst du von Draco, ich mein, wie er sich immer zurück zieht und so", fragte Kaye. Claire stieß die Luft zu einem lauten "Pfuuh." aus.

"Du fragst mich vielleicht Sachen... Also, einerseits... macht ihn sein Schweigen ziemlich interessant, so unantastbar und geheimnisvoll. Andererseits glaube ich wirklich, dass er in tiefen Schwierigkeiten steckt, so wie er sich verhält. Normalerweise lässt er keine Gelegenheit ausüber andere her zu ziehen, aber seit den Sommerferien ist er ganz anders geworden. Irgendwie tut er mir leid..."

"Ja, genau, deswegen hab ich ihm ja auch angeboten, dass er mir alles erzählen kann. Aber er hat nur abgeblockt..."

Claire verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaub, Draco ist nicht der Typ, der jeden mit seinen Problemen belästigt. Der zieht sich einfach zurück und versucht, alles allein hinzubiegen. Gib ihm ein bisschen Zeit, der wird schon wieder..."

Die beiden Mädchen saßen noch eine Weile schweigend da, bevor Kaye zu Bett ging. Sie hatte Claire wohlweißlich nichts von dem Kuss erzählt, der ihr immer noch im Kopf herumgeisterte.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Jungenschlafsaal:

Draco war sofort ins Bett gegangen. Nun lag er auf dem Rücken da, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Kaye.

* * *

(Draco) 

Hilfe, kann bitte jemand die Welt anhalten, ich will aussteigen... Ich denke an Kaye, an ihr Gesicht zwei Millimeter vor meinem, an ihre sanften Lippen auf meinen, die Worte, die sie mir gesagt hat.

Sie will mir zuhören, mir helfen. Aber will ich das?

Ein langer, gequälter Seufzer dringt über meine Lippen. Meine Gefühle rasen in meinem Körper herum, wie ein Luftballon dem man die Luft rausgelassen hat. Von einer Ecke in die nächste, und nie halten sie lange genug still als dass ich sagen könnte, was ich wirklich fühle.

Warum hab ich ihr nicht gesagt, sie soll aufhören, mich in Ruhe lassen?

Wieder ihre grünen Augen vor meinen, ihre strahlende Haut, so hell wie der Mond selbst, der sie anstrahlt. Mein Herz klopft schneller. Ihre Lippen auf meinen.

_"War es denn so schlimm?"_ Ihr verletzter Blick.

Nein, es war überhaupt nicht schlimm. Als ich ihre Lippen spürte, hat sich ein Knoten in mir drinnen gelöst, und mein Körper hat erleichtert aufgeseufzt.

Ich habe ein kleines Samenkorn gefunden, tief vergraben in der modrigen Erde meiner Seele.

Vielleicht werd ich mich ein bisschen darum kümmern, ihm geben was es braucht, um zu wachsen. Vielleicht wächst ein großer Baum daraus, mit weit ausladenden Ästen und reifen Früchten, und einer dicken Rinde, die den Kern schützt...

Seufzend drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite und schlafe ein.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Es ist, als hätte ich Flügel. Ich bin garnicht müde.

Ich glaube, ich muss überhaupt nie mehr schlafen.

Ich möchte ihm so gerne helfen.

Schätze, es ist wie mit kleinen Tieren, die Angst vor einem haben. Sie wirken so zerbrechlich und geheimnisvoll, man kann garnicht anders als ihnen helfen zu wollen.

Und ich werde ihm helfen, jawohl.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wachte Kaye zeitig auf und ging in den Unterricht. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten bis es Nachmittag war und sie endlich hinunter in die Kerker gehen konnte, wo Snape ihr den Trank geben würde.

Sie klopfte an die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum und trat ein. Snape schien sie schon erwartet zu haben.

"Hier ist Ihr Trank...", sagte er und reichte ihr eine bauchige Flasche mit grünlich schimmerndem Inhalt.

"Trinken Sie es zwei Wochen lang zu den Mahlzeiten, dann werden Sie geheilt sein.", sagte er und scheuchte sie ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen aus dem kalten Kerkergemäuer.

Kaye ging murrend in den GR hinauf und stellte die kleine Flasche auf den Tisch. Sie öffnete sie indem sie den Korken herauszog und roch vorsichtig an der zähen Flüssigkeit. Sie wollte gerade die Lippen an den Flaschenhals setzen, als sie bemerkte, dass ein kleines Eck aus dem Hals herausgebrochen war, und sie hätte sich die Lippen aufgeschlitzt, hätte sie es nicht bemerkt.

"Toll... und wo krieg ich jetzt 'ne Tasse her!", sagte sie laut, da sie die einzige im GR war.

Oder zumindest dachte sie so.

"Ich kann dir zeigen wo du eine herkriegst.", hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich, die ihr bekannt war.

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Draco, der einzige ausser ihr, der nicht zum Abendessen gegangen war.

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Ich sagte: Ich kann dir zeigen wo du eine Tasse herkriegst.", wiederholte er ruhig.

Kaye warf einen letzten skeptischen Blick auf die Flasche, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Blonden um und nickte wortlos. Er ging (ebenfalls wortlos) durch die Tür hinaus in die Gänge, und Kaye folgte ihm.

Sie gingen hinunter in die Kerker, um viele Ecken herum, und Kaye war froh, Draco bei sich zu haben, da sie sich ansonsten hoffnungslos verirrt hätte.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, direkt vor einem Gemälde einer Obstschale. Zu ihrer Verwunderung kitzelte er eine Birne, die sich kichernd wand und sich in einen goldenen Türknauf verwandelte, den Draco herumdrehte und ihr Gentleman-like die Tür aufhielt.

Sie trat hindurch, in einen Raum den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie sah hinauf, ihr Blick streifte aufgehängte Pfannen und Töpfe, die gewölbte Decke war fast nicht zu sehen so weit oben war sie, und vier Tische standen im Raum.

Kaye erkannte die Küche von Hogwarts, und auf einmal wuselte es um sie herum, hunderte, nein, tausende von Hauselfen rannten giggelnd und quiekend um sie herum. Sie watete durch das Meer kleiner Körper und drehte sich lachend im Kreis herum, als ihr Kekse und Tee angeboten wurden. Sie wand sich zu Draco um, er stand lächelnd am Türrahmen angelehnt und beobachtete sie mit einem ungewohnten Glitzern dass seinem Gesicht einen warmen Ausdruck verlieh.

"Das ist... einfach... Wow!", rief Kaye lachend, er grinste und kam langsam durch das wuselnde Meer von Elfen auf sie zugewatet. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper als wäre er gegen eine Mauer gerannt, und er stolperte zurück.

Besorgt rannte Kaye zu ihm herüber. Als sie näher kam, sah sie die Ursache für sein Stolpern.

* * *

(Kaye) 

In der Höhe von seinen Knien hängt etwas grünlich-grau aschfarbenes, mit langen großen Ohren und Tennisballaugen. Ein Hauself.

"Master Draco ist zurück!", giggelt das Ding glücklich und putzt sich die Nase an dem Kopfkissenbezug den es um seine dünne Gestalt gewickelt hat.

"Dobby, alter Freund.", sagt Draco leise und tätschelt dem Hauself den kahlen Kopf.

"Wie geht es dem Master?", fragt Dobby. Dracos Lächeln gefriert. "Gut...", sagt er kühl.

"Master wird nicht mehr... vom Vater geschlagen?", fragt der Elf leise, doch ich höre es.

"Was! Draco, was..." "Es ist nichts!", sagt er heftig und funkelt den Hauself an, der unter seinem Blick zusammenzuckt.

"Bring Kaye eine Tasse, Dobby.", befiehlt Draco so kalt wie ich ihn noch nie gehört habe. Der Elf nickt wimmernd.

Er watschelt davon und ich sehe Draco an. Seine grauen Augen starren glasig in die Gegend, er scheint sich an etwas zu erinnern oder nachzudenken. Auf einmal schließt er die Augen, atmet tief durch und öffnet sie wieder - sein Blick bohrt sich direkt in meine Augen. Ich lächele, er hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und ruckt mit dem Kinn hinter mich, wo Dobby gerade mit einer Tasse ankommt. Draco geht wieder zurück zur Tür, doch ich beuge mich zu dem kleinen Wesen hinunter.

"Ähm... Dobby?"

"Ja, Mistress?", fragt der Elf.

"Was genau meinst du damit... ob sein Vater Draco schlägt?"

Durch die großen Augen des Elf fährt ein dunkler Schatten.

"Der... der Master wurde von seinem Vater... oft bestraft... im letzten Sommer... Dobby hat dem Master zugehört, wenn er Abends zu ihm gekommen ist... Ohja, der Master ist in letzter Zeit oft gekommen und hat mit Dobby geredet..."

Das also hatte Draco gemacht, wenn Kaye ihn abends gesucht hatte. Hatte sich bei Dobby ausgesprochen.

"Aber warum schlägt sein Vater ihn?", frage ich drängend.

"Weil der Master kein" - "DOBBY!"

Dobby macht große Augen, ein bedrohlicher Schatten fällt über meine Schulter auf ihn, und als ich mich umdrehe, steht Draco mit funkelnden Augen vor uns.

"Wie - oft... hab ich dir gesagt, du SOLLST! NICHT! DARÜBER REDEN!", sagt er laut, der Elf wimmert und verbeugt sich gehorsam, dann watschelt er eilends davon, nachdem er mir seine Tasse in die Hand gedrückt hat.

"Wollen wir?", vernehme ich Dracos wieder ruhige Stimme, er steht bereits wieder im Türrahmen und weist kalt lächelnd mit der Hand auf den Gang. Ich nicke vorsichtig und folge ihm...

* * *

Sie gingen schweigend in den GR hinauf, Draco rauschte einige Meter wütend vor Kaye her, die ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte. Doch viel mehr plagte sie die Neugier und Sorge um Dracos Person. Was war das, dieses Geheimnis das er nicht nach draußen ließ?

Sie kamen im kühlen Keller an und Kaye stellte die Tasse neben die Flasche mit dem Trank. Sie starrte auf die Tasse und merkte nicht, wie Draco sich neben sie stellte.

"Draco... was meinte Dobby?", fragte sie schließlich.

Dieser sah sie scharf an und meinte: "Du solltest den Trank jetzt trinken." Kaye seufzte, griff nach der Tasse und goß sich aus der Flasche ein. Mutig stürtzte sie das Gesöff in einem Zug runter.

"Uuuäääh..."

Es schmeckte nach ranzigem Rosenkohl, vergorener Milch und erinnerte sie an eine von Bertie Botts schlechtesten Bohnen, die sie einmal gegessen hatte.

Sie sah Draco an als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, eigentlich wollte sie mit ihm reden. Aber der Raum war ihr dafür zu voll. Slytherins redeten und lachten, spielten Schach oder machten Hausaufgaben.

Kurzerhand entschloss Kaye sich, ihm etwas vorzuschlagen: "Komm mal mit, wir gehen jetzt spazieren!" Und sie zog den völlig verdutzten Draco am Ärmel nach draußen, durch das Schloß, hinunter zum See, an den Waldrand.

"Was soll das!", motzte Draco die ganze Zeit über. Als sie stehen blieben, Kaye sich umdrehte und ihn entschlossen ansah, glaubte er zu wissen, was das sollte.

* * *

(Draco) 

Oh nein, jetzt will sie wieder reden.

Und wirklich, sie sieht mich an und meint: "Draco ich versteh ja dass es schwer für dich ist, darüber zu renden, aber so kann's doch nicht weitergehen..."

"VERDAMMT, Kaye! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Lass mich einfach IN RUHE, OKAY!"

Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, zu brüllen. Aber mein Blut wallt wie Lava, bringt mich um den Verstand... Kaye sieht mich aus großen, waldmeistergrünen Augen an, wie ein verschrecktes Reh das in die näherkommenden Scheinwerfer blickt.

"Entschuldige.", murmele ich.

"Weißt du, es ist ... echt toll, wie du mich behandelst!", meint Kaye verbittert. "Erst lässt du zu dass ich dich küsse, und dann" - "Das nennst du doch nicht wirklich Kuss?", dringt meine spottende Stimme über die Lippen bevor ich überhaupt realisiere was ich gesagt habe.

_Jetzt _ist sie wirklich wütend...

"Hoffentlich prügelt dein Vater dir mal so richtig die Seele aus dem Leib... ach... Fahr doch zur Hölle, _Malfoy!_"

Sie spuckt meinen Namen mit so viel Hass aus, dass ich lachen muss.

"Wo meinst du, komm ich her?", frage ich grinsend.

"Ach... bei Kanalratten wie dir weiß man nie so genau wo sie schon überall rumgegammelt haben.", meint sie spitz. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue.

"Und jetzt? Soll ich dir auch Komplimente machen?"

Eigentlich war die Frage nicht ernst gemeint, aber Kaye sieht mich herausfordernd an. "Na los.. ich höre."

Ich schlucke hart.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Auf einmal sieht er mich verzweifelt an. Seine Augen flattern mit einem warmen Ausdruck über mein Gesicht und bleiben schließlich an meinen Augen hängen.

"Nachts... kann ich nicht schlafen, weil ich... an dich denken muss. Wie du jeden ansiehst, der mit dir redet, so scheu und ruhig... und wie schön du bist..."

Sanft streicht er mit seinen Fingern über meine Haare. Ich glaub, ich hab Angst...

"Und immerzu muss ich an dich denken, es ist wie ein Fluch, ich kann nichts anderes mehr tun... lass es aufhören...", wispert er und sieht mich bittend an.

Wie ein Magnet zieht sein Mund mich an, und unsere Lippen berühren sich zart.

Dieses Mal wehrt er sich nicht, er zieht mich näher an sich, vergräbt seine Finger in meinen Haaren und erwidert den Kuss, ich fühle die weiche Haut seines Nackens unter meiner Hand, die feinen Haare die sich aufstellen als ich darüberstreiche.

Ich fühl es schon, in seinen Armen zerschmelze ich wie Eis in der Sonne... wohin wird das noch führen?

* * *

Als die beiden ein Geräusch in ihrer Nähe hörten, stoben sie erschrocken auseinander. Sie dachten, es wäre ein Schüler gewesen, der sie beobachtet hätte, doch es war nur eine Krähe, die sich krächzend aus dem Wald erhob.

"Lass... lass uns gehen.", zitterte Kaye, sie zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und folgte Draco hinauf ins Schloss.

Sie setzten sich vor den warmen Kamin und schwiegen. Es waren nur noch wenige Slytherins anwesend, da es bereits wieder Abendessen gab, doch die beiden hatten es vergessen.

Statt runter zu gehen, fragte Kaye leise: "Und? Willst du's mir erzählen?"

Draco seufzte. "Ist ein Kuss nicht genug Gefühlsausbruch für einen Tag?"

"Wenn wir so weitermachen, finden wir nie eine Lösung... also?"

Draco starrte aus dem Fenster und schwieg für einige Zeit. Dann süprte er wie die gefrorene Stille um sein Herz herum schmolz, aus ihm herausfiel, tropfende Eissplitter, die im Sonnenlicht auf dem Steinboden zu Pfützen wurden. Worte trieben darauf.

Und er fing leise an, zu erzählen.

"Es hat schon vor den Sommerferien angefangen. Als ich in den Pfingstferien zu Hause war, wollte mein Vater mir etwas zeigen. Er war total aufgeregt, hat sich wie ein kleines Kind gefreut. Als ich ihn fragte was passiert sei, sagte er, dass die Zeit für mich nun angebrochen sei, dass es nun an mir war, die Familie Malfoy ehrbar zu vertreten. Er sagte, er sei der Meinung, dass ich in meinem Alter stark genug sei, meine neue Familie kennen zu lernen. Ich verstand nicht, und dann erzählte er mir von den Todessern."

Kayes Atem stockte. Draco sah beharrlich hinaus in den Schnee, der durch die kalte Dezemberluft flog. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier.

"Er wollte, dass ich auch einer werde. Und zuerst war ich der Idee nicht abgeneigt, ich hatte meinen Vater vor Augen, der erfolgreich und gefürchet war, ich war von dem Gedanken besessen so viel Macht zu besitzen wie er. Langsam freundete ich mich mit dem Gedanken an, bis ich die erste Prüfung vor mir hatte.

Man verfrachtete mich in einen dunklen, kalten Kerker, und ich fühlte ihre Präsenz. Ich wusste, die Todesser waren allesamt erschienen um mich zu prüfen. Und ich wollte ihnen zeigen, zu was ich fähig war. Eine Stimme sagte mir, was zu tun war.

Der Reihe nach sollte ich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf etwas Lebendiges loslassen.

Der Imperius-Fluch war kein Problem, ich ließ die Schlange, die ich zu verfluche hatte, die kompliziertesten Verrenkungen machen...

Dann wurde ich wieder auf mein Zimmer gebracht. Niemand besuchte mich oder sprach mit mir, Mutter versuchte es, und wurde dafür von meinem Vater bestraft. Ich bereitete mich geistig auf die nächste Aufgabe vor, den Cruciatus-Fluch. Der war schon schwerer, nicht wegen dem Zauber an sich, sondern wegen den Schreien des Opfers, die man aushalten musste. Ich wurde langsam nervös, der Gedanke an dass, was mir bevorstand, spaltete mich innerlich.

Und man brachte mich wieder in den Raum, ich hörte die Stimme, die mir befahl, den Fluch an einem Affen anzuwenden, der im Raum war.

Der Anblick, wie der kleine Schimpanse mich aus großen, freundlichen Augen anblickte, war schon schwer genug.

Doch ich legte alle Gefühle von mir ab und jagte ihm den Fluch auf den Hals. Es war schrecklich pervers, der Affe kreischte und schrie, wälzte sich von Krämpfen geschüttelt auf dem Boden herum...

Ich wäre von dem Lärm beinah ohnmächtig geworden, da sprach die Stimme den Gegenfluch und der Affe lag mit glasigem Blick auf dem Grund, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Drei Tage lang ließ man mich dann auf meinem Zimmer allein, und diese Zeit gehört zu der schlimmsten meines Lebens. Und dann holten sie mich.", sagte Draco düster.

* * *

(Dracos Erinnerung) 

Wieder der dunkle Kellerraum, der mir nun schon auf so grausame Weise bekannt ist. Doch diesmal ist etwas anders... kein Tier wartet auf mich, dort in der Ecke hockt...

"Nein!"

Ein Keuchen, doch es vermag nicht zu verdrängen...

"Hilf mir, die bösen Männer tun mir weeeeh...", quängelt das kleine Mädchen.

Es kommt auf mich zugerannt, blonde Locken fliegen durch die Luft, dünne Arme klammern sich um meine Knie.

"Keine Angst.", murmele ich.

"Töte den Muggel!"

Die Stimme des Herrn.

"Was ist denn das?", fragt das Mädchen. Große blaue Kinderaugen blicken verwundert auf den Zauberstab.

"Nichts...", dringt ein Wispern über meine Lippen.

Und ein weiteres: "Vergib mir..."

Ein scheues Lächeln auf ihren kleinen rosigen Lippen, als ich mit der Spitze auf ihren zarten Körper deute und sie töte.

* * *

"Ich habe getötet."

* * *

_A/N: Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu lang. Aber da ich finde, das dieses Kapitel sehr spannend ist, schätze ich mal dass die Länge in Ordnung ist. Bitte reviewt. Ich brauch das, dieses Mal wirklich. Wenn ihr wüsstet wie Scheiße es mir grade geht...-seufz- Hugs für euch beide, danke an DarkPrincess of Slytherin dass du meine Geschichte gefunden hast. Ist schön, wenn jemand neues dazukommt. _


	13. Die Psyche

So, bitte seid nicht böse, dieses Chap hier ist nicht wirklich ein Chap, das etwas mit der Handlung zu tun hat.

Mir ist nur verstärkt aufgefallen, das ihr beide, meine einzigen treuen, und desto wertvolleren Reviewer, ein bisschen Probleme damit zu haben scheint, dass Draco Kaye so schnell vertraut.

Deshalb dachte ich mir, ich liefere euch kurz eine Analyse von Dracos und Kayes Psyche in dieser ff.

Denkt jetzt bloß nicht ich wäre übergeschnappt, ich analysiere meine Charas immer seehr gründlich durch bevor ich mich auf das Terrain ff wage. Ich finde es wichtig zu wissen, wie sie reagieren sollten damit es glaubwürdig erscheint und blah...

Also, zuerst einmal: Draco ist nicht so, wie wir ihn von den Büchern her kennen. Das werdet ihr evtl schon bemerkt haben. Er ist wirklich geschockt von der Idee seines Vaters, ihn zu einem Todesser zu machen, und er hat definitiv Angst davor.

Und er ist an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem es ihm weniger wichtig ist, was die anderen denken. Es geht jetzt um seine eigene Zukunft, deshalb hat er auch nicht mehr die Zeit und Lust, mit Potter oder sonstwem zu streiten.

Vielleicht kennt ihr das von euch selbst, wenn jemand eine Entscheidung über eurem Kopf hinweg getroffen hat, die euch betrifft, und die euch überhaupt nicht zusagt, dann werdet ihr zuerst wütend. Draco hat diese Phase schon hinter sich, wir haben sie in dieser ff nicht kennengelernt. Evtl ein kleines bisschen als Draco mit Kaye über seinen Vater redet als sie von Hogsmeade zurückkommen. (Aber keine Angst, Draco wird sich später für alles rächen. Für wirklich _alles_.)

Nach der Wut kommt (zumindest immer bei mir) die Fassungslosigkeit, danach das widerwillige, lethargische Resignieren.

An diesem Punkt hängt Draco für sehr lange Zeit in der ff. Er hat zu überhaupt nichts mehr Lust, was ihr sehr im nächsten Kapitel merken werdet.

Und jetzt kommt Kaye ins Spiel. Draco sieht sie, und er merkt, dass sie anders ist. Ich weiß, es kommt nicht vor, aber ich hab irgendwie verpennt, das in den Anfangskapiteln miteinzubauen. Aber Kaye ist sehr ruhig, sitzt im GR immer alleine da, und wenn jemand sie anredet, dann antwortet sie still und fast ängstlich, sie ist sehr scheu.

Draco fällt das auf, und weil er wirklich bemerkt dass sie eine...zarte Person ist, sagen wir es so, deswegen fasst er auch so schnell Vertrauen zu ihr.

Es kam euch vl ein wenig übereilt vor, das Draco Kaye soviel von seinen Problemen anvertraut hat, als er mit ihr von Hogsmeade heimgegangen ist. Aber da ist dieser Wunsch, nicht länger mit seinen Problemen allein zu sein, jemanden zu haben, der einem hilft.

Ich habe diesen Wunsch sehr oft, jedoch löse ich meine Probleme allein -gg-

Und ja, ich weiß, ein Malfoy sollte solche Gefühle nicht zeigen. Er sollte am besten garkeine Gefühle zeigen.

Aber vergessen wir nicht, Draco ist in dieser ff nicht der typische Malfoy.

Und deshalb öffnet er sich Kaye so schnell. Er weiß ja selber, wie gefährlich das werden kann, aber manchmal ist der Herzenswunsch einfach stärker als der stärkste Gedanke. Hinzu kommt, das Kaye Draco wirklich zuzuhören zu scheint, und ihm anscheinend helfen möchte. Etwas, das Draco nicht oft, eigentlich nie erlebt hat.

Joah... das wars von seiten Dracos. Hoffe, ihr versteht ihn jetzt ein wenig besser. Er ist sehr zurückgezogen in dieser Story, nicht der strahlende Drache den wir kennen. Evtl gewinnt er etwas von seinem alten Ich etwas später in der Geschichte zurück, da müsst ihr einfach weiterlesen.

Und jetzt zu Kaye. Wie gesagt, sie ist scheu. Wie sie schon immer meinte, sie hat einfach Angst feste Bindungen unter den Menschen einzugehen, da sie weiß dass es sie doppelt so stark schmerzen wird, wenn sie in die Welt der Banshees gehen und ihre Lieben verlassen muss.

Tja, glüüücklicherweise haben wir ja Dumbledore, der weiß was zu tun ist -gg-

Und weil auch sie sich sehr zu Draco hingezogen fühlt, weil sie noch nie einem Jungen begegnet ist, der sie nicht gleich beim ersten Sehen flachlegen wollte, deswegen ist sie auch so froh ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen zu können als sie die Gewißheit hat, keine Banshee werden zu müssen.

Ich persönlich habe nicht das Gefühl, das ich so geschrieben habe dass man meinen könnte, die beiden währen heftigst ineinander verliebt. Bis jetzt ist da nur diese starke Anziehungskraft zwischen den beiden. Es _wird_ sich mehr daraus entwickeln, natürlich.

Ich hoffe sehr stark dass ihr beide die Handlungen meiner Charas jetzt besser versteht. Für mich ist alles sonnenklar, ich bin ja auch die Autorin -gg-

Jule: Ja, ich glaube Kaye wird Draco ziemlich gerecht... Auf jeden Fall wird sie ihm um einiges helfen, wieder befreiter leben zu können.

Cess: Wegen der Beleidigung... Dracos Frage daraufhin, ob er ihr jetzt auch Komplimente machen soll, ist natürlich Sarkasmus auf höchstem Level. Aber Kaye merkt, dass er was für sie empfindet, und welches Mädchen hört nicht gerne, dass es angebetet wird? Deswegen hat sie ihn aufgefordert mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

Dann nochmals vielen lieben Dank dass ihr beide so tapfer lest und reviewt. Ich wünsch mir schon so lange dass diese Story mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, aber was solls -seufz:)

Hugs an euch beide, und sagt mir bitte ob das für euch hilfreich war. Werde sowas dann evtl öfter machen, damit ihr wirklich alles versteht


	14. Keimen

Kaye sah Draco an.  
Sah ihn einfach nur an.  
Er hatte getötet.  
Er war gefährlich.  
War er das wirklich?  
Wohl eher verwirrt.  
Sie stand auf.  
Stellte sich neben ihn.  
"Ich werde dir helfen.", versprach sie leise.  
Simple Worte.  
Doch für Draco bedeuteten sie viel.

* * *

(Draco) 

In dem Moment, in dem sie mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter legt und über mein Haar streicht, bricht das Samenkorn in mir durch die Erde und fängt an, nach den Sonnenstrahlen zu greifen.

"Ich weiß..."

* * *

Die letzte Schulwoche neigte sich dem Ende zu. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Die Schule wurde festlich geschmückt, doch Draco fand wie immer, dass der goldene Glanz der durch die Flure schien, aufgesetzt wirkte. Er saß alleine im GR, die Flammen leckten über das Holz und ließen es knistern. Es herrschte Dunkelheit, im GR wie auch in seinem Innern. Keiner war mehr da, es war spät in der Nacht, eine Nacht, in der Draco keinen Schlaf finden konnte, wie so oft. Er starrte ins Feuer, und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er auf einmal in zwei große Augen blickte. Es war Dobby.

"Dobby wollte dem Master nur sein Geschenk geben, bevor der Master morgen nach Hause fährt.", krächzte der Elf.

"Du sollst mir doch nichts schen...", begann Draco und brach ab als er merkte, dass morgen Weihnachten war.

* * *

(Draco) 

Ich glaube, ich bin der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der sich nicht auf die Ferien freut. Ferien bedeuten Zuhause, Zuhause bedeutet Schmerz.

Und ich werde Kaye für zwei Wochen nicht sehen können. Noch mehr Schmerz.

"Danke für das Geschenk, Dob.", krächze ich. Er sieht mich verzweifelt an.

"Der Master muss stark sein... Er darf nicht aufhören zu glauben. An _sich_ zu glauben..."

"Ach Dobby, alter Freund. Mein Glaube ist geschwächt... wie auch der Rest von mir. Ich bin müde, Dobby. Ich bin meiner Fassade müde, meiner aufgesetzten Arroganz... ich will nicht mehr.", flüstere ich.

Er klammert sich um meine Beine. "Der Master wird doch wiederkommen, nicht wahr?", murmelt er in den Stoff meines Umhangs.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Dobby. Ich weiß es nicht..."

* * *

Am letzten Tag packte Draco seine Sachen und ging in den GR wo er Kaye suchte. Als er sie gefunden hatte, fragte er sie: "Setzt du dich nachher zu mir ins Abteil?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ouh... Hab ich dir des noch nicht gesagt? Ich fahr doch garnicht nach Hause. Dumbledore meinte, er würde mich lieber unter Kontrolle haben... wegen dem Trank und so."

Draco nickte langsam, doch verständnisvoll. "Na gut... Ich schreib dir, ja?"

Er sah sich kurz um und küsste sie schnell auf die Stirn, bevor er seinen Koffer aus dem GR schleppte und nach Hause fuhr.

Kaye war zwar etwas traurig, immerhin würde sie ihn zwei Wochen lang nicht sehen, und sie sorgte sich um ihn da er ja wieder bei seinem Vater war, aber sie wischte energisch die Sorgen fort und packte die Geschenke für ihre Eltern weiter ein.

Am nächsten Tag ging sie Mittags in die Große Halle hinunter und staunte, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Drei der vier Tische waren zur Seite gestellt worden, und am vierten saßen alle restlichen Schüler mit den Lehrern, die nicht verreist waren.

Kaye setzte sich ein wenig weiter von den anderen weg, bis Prof. Dumbledore sie munter aufforderte, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

"Schließlich ist es das Fest der Liebe!", meinte er glucksend.

Einige der Jungs (hauptsächlich Slytherins) machten daraufhin anzügliche Bemerkungen, wurden jedoch sofort von Prof. McGonagall zurecht gewiesen.

Kaye rückte einige Stühle weiter auf, bis sie neben einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen saß, der sie anlächelte. Grüne Augen trafen auf grüne Augen, Kaye lächelte leicht zurück. Doch als sie die Narbe auf der Stirn des Jungen entdeckte, fror ihr Lächeln ein. Nur für wenige Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatte, doch Harry Potter hatte es bemerkt. Er seufzte. "Ja, ich bin wirklich Harry Potter.", sagte er lächelnd.

"Hab ich mir fast gedacht.", meinte Kaye grinsend. Sie beobachtete, wie Harrys Augen an ihrer Slytherin-Plakete am Umhang hängen blieben und sein Lächeln sich aufzulösen begann.

"Ah, Slytherin.", murmelte er und versuchte, möglichst normal zu klingen. Jetzt war es Kaye, die seufzte. "Ja, Slytherin... Und Gryffindor.", stellte sie fest. Er nickte und meinte scherzend"Tja, dann sind wir wohl Feinde." Kaye lachte. "Jaah... Sag mal, wann findet denn das nächste Quidditchspiel statt?", wollte sie wissen.

"Schätzungsweise nächste Woche.", antwortete Harry. Kaye nickte. "Und... stimmt es, dass Drac... Malfoy so ein guter Sucher ist?", wollte sie wissen. Sie hatte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen können.

Harry Potter seufzte. "Ich gebs nicht gern zu... aber er ist wirklich gut. Hängt immer an mir dran, obwohl er einen schlechteren Besen hat. Dazu braucht es schon ein wenig Können... Aber er bleibt trotzdem ein arrogantes Arschloch!"

Kaye grummelte ein "Mpfh..." vor sich hin, da sie dazu keine konkrete Antwort abgeben wollte. Sie sah zur Seite, auf den Teller. Er bog sich unter Knallbonbons, Lametta, Kerzen und Speisen. Kaye griff nach einem Knallbonbon und hielt das andere Ende Potter hin. Er grinste, griff danach und mit einem Ruck rissen die beiden das Bonbon auseinander.

Es krachte, Feuer barst aus dem Papier und verwandelte sich in glitzernde Schneeflocken, die sich in ihre von der Explosion schwelenden Haare setzten und nicht schmolzen. Sie sahen aus wie angekokelte Schneemänner.

Dumbledore lachte laut und polternd, dann rief er nach Kaye. "Miss McCullen, würden Sie für einige Minuten die Güte besitzen und meine und Prof. Snapes Gesellschaft ertragen?"

Kaye ging grinsend zu den beiden hinüber, doch auf der Hälfte des Weges verging ihr das Grinsen. Hatte sie etwas angestellt?

"Ja?", fragte sie, als sie vor den Professoren stand.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Dumbledore sieht mich aus grauen Augen an, beugt sich verschwörerisch vor zu mir und flüstert mir zu: "Wir wollten lediglich wissen, wie es Ihnen mit dem Trank geht. Ist soweit alles in Ordnung?"

Ich atme erleichtert auf.

"Alles in Ordnung, ja. Meine Visionen sind besser geworden, ich fall nicht mehr in Ohnmacht... Und ich habe mich auch nicht mehr verwandelt."

Snape nickt. "Nehmen Sie ihn weiterhin. So wie abgesprochen."

Ich nicke. Dumbledore lächelt mich an und entlässt mich mit einem weiteren Nicken. Ich gehe zurück zu Potter. Er starrt mich an.

"Was wollten die beiden von dir? Ist irgend etwas passiert?", fragt er misstrauisch.

"Nein nein, alles ok... sie wollten nur wissen, wie es mir geht.", erkläre ich ausweichend.

"Wie es dir geht? Seit wann interessiert Snape sowas?", fragt er erstaunt. Ich schnaube.

"Wie der Zufall es so will, ist Snape mein Hauslehrer, ausserdem hat er einen Trank für mich gebraut, der mir hilft..." Beinahe hätte ich noch mehr gesagt. Harry Potter starrt mich entgeistert an.

"Du trinkst wirklich einen Trank, den _Snape_ gebraut hat!", keucht er entsetzt. Ich lache laut.

* * *

"Themawechsel!", meinte Kaye schmunzelnd. "Was für 'nen Besen fliegst du?", wollte sie wissen.

"Einen Feuerblitz", sagte Potter mit vor Stolz geschwollener Brust. "Der beste Rennbesen auf dem Markt. Von 0 auf 300 in 2,5 Sekunden, geht butterweich in die Kurven, ABS-Funktion, aerodynamische Reisigzweige...", schwärmte er mit verklärtem Blick. Kaye lachte.

"Was!", fragte er verwirrt. "Nichts nichts...", schmunzelte sie.

"Warum kommst du demnächst nicht mal mit zum Training? Dann wirst du schon sehen, was für'n heißes Teil der Feuerblitz ist...", schlug Harry vor. Kaye zögerte.

Was würde Draco dazu sagen, wenn sie sich mit seinem Erzfeind treffen würde? Es wäre ja nichts schlimmes, ein unverfängliches Treffen, aber dennoch... es war Potter.

"Ich weiß nicht so genau... mal sehen.", erwiderte Kaye langsam. Der Junge nickte. "Ich lass dich wissen, wenn wir wieder trainieren. Kannstes dir ja dann überlegen."

Kaye nickte lächelnd und stand auf, um in den GR zu gehen. Ihr Appetit war ihr vergangen.

Im GR angekommen, sah sie ihre Geschenke wieder. Heute morgen hatte sie keine Lust gehabt, sie auszupacken, doch jetzt war sie neugierig.

Ihre Eltern schickten ihr zwei Bücher die sie sich gewünscht hatte, Claire hatte ihr ein neues ledernes Halsband für Seth geschenkt und Draco... von Draco lag ein Brief auf dem Bett.

_"Ich hatte dir ja versprochen zu schreiben. Ich vermisse dich, meine Ferien sind bis jetzt ein einziger Horror. Nachts kann ich vor Schmerzen nicht schlafen, egal ob ich an dich denke oder an meine Wunden. Ich hoffe dir geht es besser. Ich freue mich auf dich, Draco"_

Er freute sich auf sie. Konnte das etwas bedeuten? Kaye hoffte es so sehr, sie fühlte sich zu Draco hingezogen und wollte, dass es ihm auch so ging. Nur einmal im Leben wollte sie glücklich sein.

* * *

_A/N: Ein neues Problem ist aufgetaucht: Potter _

_Lol, obwohl der Kerl ja keine richtige Bedrohung für unsere beiden Turteltäubchen darstellt... REVIEWS-grins-_


	15. Fröhliche Weihnachten

_A/N: Okaayy, dieses Chap ist ein bisschen ... komisch. Draco ist am Ende fertig, ich glaube jedoch dass seine Reaktion verständlich ist. Hoffentlich kommt es nicht verweicheilicht rüber. kizzes

* * *

_

Kaye schrieb Draco sofort zurück, dann legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte an ihn. Ein glückliches Dauergrinsen brannte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie an ihre Küsse dachte, an seine schimmernden Haare, wie gut er roch, und wie es sich anfühlte, seine weiche Haut, seine Knochen und seine sehnigen Muskeln unter ihren Fingern zu fühlen.

Irgendwann, es war schon spät in der Nacht, schlief sie immer noch grinsend ein.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Malfoy Manor:

Narzissa Malfoy stand vor der Tür zu Dracos Zimmer. Sie tat etwas, was sie noch nie getan hatte, was sie nun jedoch für gerechtfertigt fand. Sie lugte durch das Schlüsselloch und legte lauschend ihr Ohr an die Tür. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Sohn, große Sorgen.

Seit er mit den Todessern in Kontakt getreten war, hatte er sich verändert. Er war ruhig geworden, der sonst so stolze Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden, er hatte sich auf seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und oft geistesabwesend am Tisch gesessen.

Doch nun hatte er sich schon wieder verändert. Seit er zu Hause war, starrte er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, sah immer wieder hinauf zur Uhr, stand regungslos vor dem Kalender und starrte auf die Blätter, und letztens hatte sie gesehen, wie er ein Buch über Banshees gelesen hatte.

Es waren nur kleine Veränderungen, berücksichtigte man die Tatsache, dass ihr Sohn sich mitten in der Pubertät befand. Nicht jede Mutter hätte sich Sorgen gemacht, doch Narzissa tat es.

Nichts rührte sich in seinem Zimmer. Kein Kratzen, Rascheln oder Husten. Keine Bewegungen huschten am Schlüsselloch vorbei, nichts.

Eine Erinnerung trieb auf ihren Gedanken herum: Draco, wie er stumm vor seinem neuen Besen saß, ein Feuerblitz. Er wand sich steif an seine Eltern, sagte mit kalter Stimme "Danke."

Dieses Weihnachten war das erste Mal gewesen, dass das von Narzissa so geliebte Strahlen seiner Augen gefehlt hatte als er seine Geschenke ausgepackt hatte. Routiniert wie ein Roboter hatte er das Papier aufgemacht, es nicht einmal zerrissen, und seine Geschenke neben sich auf das schwarze Ledersofa gelegt.

Bei dieser Erinnerung lief ein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken. Er veränderte sich, aber nicht so, wie es gut gewesen wäre. Er wurde kalt, hart. Sie wollte nicht, dass er wie sein Vater wurde.

Seufzend wand sie sich von der Tür ab. Sie würde mit ihm reden müssen. Morgen, heute war sie zu müde...

Draco wachte am nächsten Tag auf, zog sich an und ging hinunter zum Frühstück. Er sah seine Mutter bereits am Tisch sitzen, er grüßte sie mit einem Nicken und setzte sich. Er griff nach einem Messer und ließ es auf einem Finger balancieren, während er überlegte, ob er überhaupt Hunger hatte.

Gelassen ließ er das Messer mit einer schnellen Bewegung sicheren Griffes in seine Hand wirbeln, griff gleichzeitig nach einer Semmel und schlitzte sie dann auf.

Narzissa sah ihm einige Zeit lang zu, wie er sich Butter drauf schmierte und sie dann nach einigem Überlegen doch wieder weglegte.

"Weißt du, Draco...", begann sie nachdenklich und sah ihm direkt in die kühlen Augen.

"Berichtige mich falls es falsch ist, aber kann es sein, dass du dich ziemlich verändert hast in letzter Zeit?"

Draco schluckte schwer und hätte beinahe das Messer fallen lassen. Seine Finger krampften sich nun darum, und betont lässig fragte er: "Wie kommst du denn _darauf_?"

"Ach naja... du redest nicht mehr, lässt dich nie blicken... und du siehst sehr verwirrt und traurig aus."

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Draco die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie mit einem bösen Glitzern und sah in die Augen seiner Mutter.

"Ist das ein Wunder? Bei der Situation in der ich gerade bin?"

Er sprach natürlich von den Todessern. Narzissa hatte mitbekommen, dass sein Vater ihn misshandelte. Aber sie war zu schwach etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

"Draco...", sagte sie leise. "Ich weiß, Vater ist ungerecht... aber ich rede nicht von _dieser_ Veränderung. Warum zum Beispiel sitzt du abwesend lächelnd am Fenster, liest Bücher über Banshees und isst nichts mehr?"

Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn.

"Glaubst du nicht, du solltest es mir erzählen? Auch wenn wir nicht das beste Verhältnis zueinander haben, ich liebe dich doch und möchte nur, dass es dir gut geht!"

Draco sah auf. Er verstand sie ja. Fühlte er sich gerade jetzt nicht genauso? Er hatte Angst, Kaye könnte etwas in Hogwarts passieren, sie könnte sich in eine Banshee verwandeln während er nicht da war, und sie würde in die Bansheewelt abtauchen ohne dass er sie noch mal ein letztes Mal sehen konnte.

"Es... geht um ein Mädchen.", gab er widerwillig zu. Er hoffte, dass sie jetzt beruhigt war.

Doch dem war absolut _nicht_ so.

"Ein Mädchen?", fragte seine Mutter begeistert. "Wirklich? Oh Schatz, wie wunderbar... Wie ist sie so, woher kennst du sie? Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?"

"_Mutter!_ Das ist abartig...", murmelte Draco. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn verzückt an. Er seuzfte resignierend. "Sie ist... "

* * *

(Draco) 

Jaah... Wie ist Kaye eigentlich?

Wunderschön in ihrer Verletzlichkeit, bemitleidenswert wenn sie versucht stark zu sein obwohl sie es nicht kann, atemraubend wenn sie mich küsst...

Doch das alles sage ich Mutter natürlich nicht. Reicht schon dass sie es überhaupt weiß.

"Kaye ist wunderbar. Schwierig zwar, weil sie eine Banshee ist, aber wunderbar. Ich mag sie.", gebe ich zu.

Mutter lächelt.

"Lass dir das von keinem kaputt machen, ja? Genieße es und mach dich wegen der anderen Sache nicht verrückt.", rät sie mir.

Easy talk, wie man so sagt...

* * *

Draco ging zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er sich auf sein Bett schmiss.

Etwas raschelte.

Draco sah sich um. Setzte sich auf.

Es raschelte schon wieder. Er fühlte etwas unter seinem Bein...

Es war ein Brief. Von Kaye.

_"Lieber Draco, danke für deinen Brief, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. In Hogwarts ist es sehr ruhig und langweilig, hoffentlich hast du schönere Ferien als ich. Ich hoffe es wirklich! Meine Visionen sind besser geworden, und ich hab mich immer noch nicht wieder verwandelt. Vielleicht wird alles wirklich besser... Ich vermisse dich so sehr und warte auf dich. Kaye"_

Sein Herz klopfte laut, seine Hände schwitzten und Tausende Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Sein Körper wollte vor Gefühlen überlaufen, und die Gefühle nahmen Kontrolle über sein Selbst. Er fühlte die Wärme, das Kribbeln, das Lächeln das sich unaufhaltsam seine Lippen raufschmuggelte und schließlich befreiend auf seinem Mund lag.

Am selben Tag, nachmittags in Hogwarts:

"Pass auf... Oh mein Gott, HARRY!"

Der Feuerblitz raste in einer schnurgeraden Linie herunter, direkt auf den Boden des Quidditchfeldes zu.

"HARRY!", schrie Kaye nochmals, hörte er sie denn nicht!

Im allerletzten Moment zog er seinen Besen hoch und schraubte sich lachend in die Wolken hinauf.

Als er langsam vor ihr zu Boden flog, rannte sie auf ihn zu und boxte ihn auf den Oberarm.

"Du hirnverbrannter Idiot!", rief sie lachend. Er grinste breit. "Was? Glaubst du echt, ich hätte meinen Besen nicht im Griff?", fragte er. Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Angeber."

Harry lachte.

Die Sonne brach durch die graue Wolkendecke und ließ den Schnee um sie herum magisch erstrahlen. Kayes Blick wanderte über die weiße Decke zu ihren Füßen, dann ließ sie sich lachend hinein fallen. Lächelnd sah sie hinauf in den Himmel, wo kleine Fetzen blauen Himmels sichtbar wurden.

Sie hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch neben sich, begleitet vom Knirschen des Schnees, als Harry sich neben sie fallen ließ. Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander und teilten das kostbare Gefühl, einen ganz besonderen Moment zu erleben.

Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass Ron und Hermine oben im Schloß sie beobachteten. Sie standen im Gemeinschaftsraum und blickten schweigend nebeneinander aus dem Fenster, hinunter auf das weiße Quidditchfeld, wo die beiden Figuren friedlich im Schnee lagen.

"Was meinst du... wie stehen die Chancen dass Harry sich verknallt hat?", fragte Hermine kritisch.

Ron zuckte nicht im geringsten überrascht die Schultern. "So wie es aussieht... Ich denke, ihm liegt etwas an ihr."

Hermine seufzte. "Ausgerechnet eine Slytherin."

Am nächsten Abend in Malfoy Manor:

Draco las gerade den Brief von Kaye, wohl zum hundertsten Mal, als eine Hauselfe in sein Zimmer kam.

"Ihr Vater lässt Ihnen ausrichten, ihn zu besuchen, Master...", quiekte sie.

Draco seufzte. Er nickte, stopfte sich den Brief locker in die hintere Hosentasche und folgte der Elfe zum Büro seines Vaters.

* * *

(Draco) 

Die schwarze Ebenholztür öffnet sich, und der Vorraum der Hölle liegt vor mir.

Gegenüber der Tür liegt ein einziges großes Fenster, links und rechts an den Wänden erstrecken gewaltige Bücherregale sich bis hinauf zur Decke, vollgestellt mit dicken Büchern, Ordnern und Akten.

In der Mitte steht der schwarze Arbeitstisch meines Vaters, der mich nun anweist, die Tür zu schließen und Platz zu nehmen.

Als ich sitze sieht er mich an und meint: "Ich möchte gerne, dass du dir eine Akte ansiehst. Todesseranwärter, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher... Ich kann die Akte nicht objektiv beurteilen."

Er reicht mir eine Akte. Ich lese sie mir durch.

Nach ein paar Minuten sage ich mit dunkler Stimme: "Ich würde den Antrag ablehnen. Sie ist eine Frau, sie wird im entscheidenden Augenblick versagen."

Vater grinst mich diabolisch an, dann verblasst das Grinsen und er meint müde: "Eine Schande, dass du kein Todesser werden willst...Aber dich werden wir auch noch rumkriegen, keine Angst."

Ich stehe abrupt auf.

"Bin ich entlassen?"

Vater sieht nicht einmal auf als er lax mit der Hand Richtung Tür wedelt, schon wieder in seine Akten vertieft.

* * *

Später am Abend:

Lucius Malfoy schlug die letzte Akte zu, streckte seinen Rücken durch und strich sich eine verirrte Strähne seines langen blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Er hatte heute viel Arbeit geschafft, und doch gab es noch mehr davon. Doch für heute hatte er genug, vor lauter Namen und Zahlen wurde ihm schon ganz schwindlig.

Er schob den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch bis er vor der Tür stand, gerade wollte er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen löschen, als ihm etwas auffiel.

Mit zwei langen Schritten war er neben den Stuhl getreten, auf dem vor wenigen Stunden zuvor sein Sohn gesessen hatte. Er bückte sich und hob das zusammengefaltete Stück Pergament auf, das unter dem Stuhl lag. Er entfaltete und las es.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er erkannte, was er da in den Händen hielt. Jetzt würde er die Macht haben, seinen Sohn zu einem Todesser zu machen.

Was für guter Tag, dachte er sich und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

Was für ein beschissener Tag, dachte Draco sich immer und immer wieder. Er rannte in seinem Zimmer hin und her, hob den Teppich an, sah drunter, ließ ihn wieder fallen, rannte zum Schreibtisch und durchwühlte seine Papiere, durchsuchte verzweifelt sein Bett und ließ sich seufzend darauf fallen.

Es nützte nichts, Kayes Brief war verschwunden.

* * *

(Draco) 

Oh Gott, du verdammt hirnrissiger Idiot!

Ich hab wirklich ihren Brief verloren! Wie kann man nur so verdammt blöd sein?

Mir wird langsam heiß, meine Hände schwitzen als wollten sie mich ertränken.

Was mach ich nur, wenn Er ihn findet? Er wird mich holen, und sie auch, und dann... dann wird er meinen Willen brechen, und ganz schlimme Dinge werden passieren...

Irgendwo muss dieser Scheißbrief doch liegen!

* * *

Draco schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Er durchsuchte jeden Raum, in dem er gewesen war, und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag: Er hatte den Brief wohl im Arbeitsraum seines Vaters verloren.

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen taumelte er ein paar Schritte zur Seite, seine Rippen krachten auf den harten Stein der Wände, seine Knie gaben nach und er sackte mit dem Rücken an der Wand zu Boden.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so dasaß, als seine Beine zu kribbeln begannen stand er auf und wandelte in sein Zimmer hinauf.

Ihm war so heiß...

* * *

(Draco) 

Es ist so heiß, viel zu heiß... Ich will nur ein bisschen frische Luft, Luft für meine eingeengten Lungen.

Ich öffne das Fenster und setzte mich auf das Fensterbrett, starre hinaus in den Sternenbespickten Himmel.

Warum passiert die größte Scheiße eigentlich immer nur mir? Ist mein Leben echt zum Scheitern verdammt? Ich will doch nur nicht, dass Kaye was passiert...

Oh mann ich bin total durcheinander.

Und müde.

Ich muss nur ein bisschen die Augen zumachen, dann wird alles besser. Nur ein bisschen schlafen...

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, weil er von der Fensterbank gefallen war. Ihm war kalt, der Hals tat ihm weh und sein Kopf brummte. Schnell schloss er das Fenster und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke, wo er sofort wieder einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich noch miserabler. Der Hals war zugeschwollen, tat beim Schlucken weh und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er gleich platzen.

Er wollte aufstehen, doch ihm wurde so schwindlig, dass er lieber sitzen blieb.

"Mutter.", sagte er etwas lauter. Dann, als sie nach einige Minuten immer noch nicht gekommen war, rief er fast quengelnd: _"MUTTER!"_

Sie kam und erschrak, als sie sein Gesicht mit den tiefliegenden, fast schwarzen Augen sah. Dunkle Schatten zogen über sein Gesicht und unter den Augen umher.

"Gute Güte Draco... Ich glaube du bleibst heute lieber im Bett. Warte, ich schick dir eine Elfe mit Tee hoch..."

Als sie nach einer Viertelstunde nochmal auf sein Zimmer kam, war er schon eingeschlafen. Sie blieb neben seinem Bett stehen und sah ihn an.

Sein Gesicht hatte sich entspannt, ein leichter Hauch eines Lächelns war auf seine zerbissenen Lippen getreten und schwebte nun dort, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rythmisch.

Für Narcissa gab es nichts schöneres als ihren Sohn so liegen zu sehen. Er wusste garnicht, wie oft sie in der Nacht so an seinem Bett gestanden hatte um ihn friedlich schlafen zu sehen...

Sie wollte ihm gerade übers Haar streichen, als eine Hauselfe neben sie trat.

"Der Herr wünscht Euch zu sprechen, Missus Malfoy.", piepste das kleine Ding.

Narzissa würdigte sie keines Blickes sondern ging in das Arbeitszimmers ihres Mannes Lucius.

"Du hast nach mir geschickt?", fragte sie.

"In der Tat.", antwortete dieser kühl und bedeutete seiner Frau mit einer Handbewegung, sich vor seinen Schreibtisch auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.

Er holte einen zusammengefalteten Brief aus seinem Umhang und wedelte damit vor Narzissas Nase herum.

"Weißt du was das ist?", fragte er sie.

Sie schüttelte wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf.

Lucius entfaltete das Pergament langsam und las die Worte die darauf standen vor. Dann warf er seiner Frau einen Blick zu.

"Und? Sagt es dir jetzt was?", wollte er wissen.

Sie nickte langsam und ängstlich. Angst brach in ihr aus.

"Soso.", sagte Lucius scharf. "Du wusstest also davon."

Er ging zur Seite an einen seiner Schränke und griff nach einer kleinen Flasche. Dann trat er auf Narzissa zu und hielt ihr die Flasche hin.

"Trink, meine Liebe.", sagte er ruhig.

"Was... was ist das?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

"Nur ein wenig Veritaserum, damit ich alles, alles erfahre. Nun trink. Bald stelle ich die Fragen.", lächelte er grimmig und hielt ihr den Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Notgedrungen öffnete Narzissa die Flasche und trank.

Sofort fühlte sie die leichte Leere die sich in ihrem Kopf breitmachte, und ihr Blick wurde glasig. Sie vernahm die Stimme ihres Mannes. Sie musste zuhören. Und antworten, ja, antworten...

"Also, wusstest du davon?", ertönte Lucius' Stimme wieder in ihrem Kopf.

"Ja."

"Was genau wusstest du darüber?"

"Alles, was Draco mir erzählt hat."

"Und was hat er dir erzählt?"

"Er hat gesagt dass sie sich in Hogwarts kennengelernt haben und dass er sie mag, und dass sie eine Banshee ist."

_Eine Banshee, soso... Interessant!_

Lucius umrundete seine Frau langsam.

"Und warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?"

"Ich wusste, du würdest dem Jungen auch noch das letzte nehmen, was ihm lieb ist..."

Der Vulkan in Lucius' Brust explodierte, und die heißen Lavastücke die nach draußen drangen setzten sein Gedanken in Brand.

"DU!", schrie er gellend und hetzte Narzissa den Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals.

Sie fiel kreischend von ihrem Stuhl, wälzte sich vor Schmerzen am Grund während Welle um Welle sie quälte.

"Lu - LUCIUS!", brachte sie hervor, doch ihr Mann beachtete ihren Ruf nicht.

"DU HAST MICH ENTTÄUSCHT, HAST MIR NICHT DIE NACHRICHT ÜBERBRACHT, DIE ES ZU ÜBERBRINGEN GALT!", brüllte er und verstärkte den Fluch noch ein wenig.

Narzissa fing an, nach Atem zu ringen, wobei ihr Schreien kein Ende nehmen wollte.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Dracos Zimmer:

* * *

(Draco) 

Ich wache plötzlich auf, ein gellender Schrei hat mich aus dem Schlaf geweckt.

Ich ziehe mir das Kopfkissen über die Ohren, halte mir die Hände drüber, aber der schrille Ton durchdringt Haut und Knochen.

_Moment mal, Schreie?_

Meine Beine sind schon auf dem Boden und rennen los, bevor mein Kopf realisiert hat, was dieser Gedanke bedeutet. Schreie...

Ich laufe den Gang entlang, die Treppen hinauf und weiter, das schrille Schreien weist mir den Weg und leitet mich... direkt vor die Tür von Vaters Büro. Kein Zweifel, die Schreie kommen von hier.

Als ich die Hand auf die Klinke lege, verstummen die Schreie abrupt. Mir schwant unheilvolles als ich langsam die Türe öffne.

Ich sehe Vater, der gerade seine Schuhspitze in den Magen einer Person bohrt, die mit dem Rücken zu mir liegt. Langsam rollt der leblose Körper der blonden Person - BLOND- auf die Seite.

Ich sehe in ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht - und stoße ein lautes Keuchen aus, als ich Mutter erkenne.

Mein Vater blickt mitch jetzt an, als hätte er vergessen, dass ich auch noch existiere.

"Draco -räusper-... welch Überraschung! Geht's dir wieder besser?" - "Du gottverdammter Mistkerl, WAS HAST DU MIT IHR GEMACHT!"

Ich gehe auf ihn zu, will ihn umbringen, meinetwegen ohne Zauberstab, ich mach's mit den bloßen Händen... Aber er hält seinen Zauberstab hoch und zwingt mich, stehen zu bleiben.

"Nicht in diesem Ton, Draco.", zischt er. "Du wirst dich augenblicklich bei mir entschuldigen!"

"Einen Scheißdreck werd ich tun!"

Und ich spucke ihm direkt vor die Füße. Im nächsten Moment sehe ich einen blaßgrünen Lichtball auf mich zurasen, und dann schreie ich, denn es fühlt sich an, als wären meine Blutkörperchen rasiermesserscharfe Glassplitter, die in meinen Adern fließen. Ein riesiger Druck legt sich auf meinen Kopf, gleich werd er platzen... Meine Haut brennt, als würde heißes Eisen drangehalten werden, meine Knochen fühlen sich an, als würden sie in winzige Splitter bersten. Schwarze Löcher fressen das Zimmer vor meinen Augen auf, ich sehe fast nichts mehr, und die Schmerzen steigern sich ins Unerträgliche.

Und dann ist es vorbei. Urplötzlich höre ich meine Schreie nicht mehr in meinen Ohren widerhallen, Stille umgibt mich, die nur von meinem Schluchzen durchbrochen wird.

"Wie erbärmlich du doch bist...", murmelt Vater und steigt über mich herüber.

"Kümmere dich um deine Mutter.", höre ich ihn noch sagen, dann ist er fort. Und ich liege neben Mutter am Boden und weine.

* * *


	16. St Mungos

_A/N: Sorry, das Chap hier ist ziemlich kurz, aber das Update kommt dafür gleich am Tag, nachdem die letzte Review eingetroffen ist. Also beeilt euch, wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weitergeht -gg

* * *

_

Nach einiger Zeit verebbte Dracos Schmerz, und die Tränen stoppten. Er lag auf dem Boden, fühlte den weichen Teppich über seine Haut streichen, hörte das leise Geräusch dass der Stoff dabei machte und er starrte fassungslos in die Luft vor sich.

Er fühlte die Anwesenheit seiner Mutter, die hinter ihm lag. Oder besser gesagt, er fühlte dass ihr Körper da war. Denn ihr Geist war aus ihr gefahren, und irrte nun irgendwo zwischen Erde und Himmel umher, unschlüssig wo er Zuflucht suchen sollte.

Draco fror. Er fühlte wie die Gänsehaut über seinen Körper jagte und seine Haut eroberte.

Langsam stützte er die Hände auf den Boden und drückte sich hoch. Sein Kopf log ihm vor, dass der Raum sich drehen würde, dabei wusste Draco ganz genau dass er stillstand... Ängstlich drehte er sich um, unsicher was er finden würde.

Da lag seine Mutter. Er blickte auf sie hinunter und sein Blick verfolgte fast liebevoll den Fall ihrer langen Haare, den Schwung ihrer Wimpern und ihrer Lippen... Sie war so schön in ihrer Blässe, und ihre dunklen Augen starrten ausdruckslos auf seine Füße.

Er schluckte hart, dann sammelte er sich so gut es ging und befahl einige Hauselfen zu sich. Sie starrten verängstigt und entsetzt auf ihre Herrin, dann hoben sie sie sanft und fast liebevollvom Grund auf und trugen sie über die Türschwelle, die Treppen hinunter in die große Eingangshalle.

Als Draco hinter ihnen herging und die marmorne Halle betrat, fühlte er sich verlassen und unbedeutend klein. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Der Raum schien plötzlich so groß, hoch und bedrohlich. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und beeilte sich, schnell hinter seiner Mutter in den Kamin zu steigen, von wo aus er mit ihr ins St. Mungo reiste.

Im St. Mungos:

Als Draco neben dem Bett stand, in dem seine Mutter lag, bemerkte er erst, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er wünschte sich, dass ihre starren Augen auf einmal wieder mit Wärme gefüllt werden würden, und sie würde ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm drehen und ihm eines ihrer raren, und deshalb umso kostbareren Lächeln schenken.

Doch alles was sie tat, war gerade aus zu starren und zu atmen. Regungslos lagen die Muskeln unter ihrer Haut, nichts rührte sich außer dem leichten Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, das Draco versicherte dass sie noch lebte.

* * *

(Draco) 

Auf einmal ist alles ruhig. So trügerisch ruhig. Verwirrt sehe ich mich um, und dann kommt die Einsicht: Sie atmet nicht mehr, sie stirbt!

"HEY!", schreie ich panisch, "HEEEY!" Ich beuge mich über ihr Gesicht, doch nichts ändert sich. Immer noch derselbe, anklagende Blick...

Endlich kommen die Ärzte, hoffentlich ist es nicht zu spät! "Sie müssen ihr helfen, hören Sie!", schreie ich den erstbesten Arzt an der auf mich zukommt, doch der ignoriert meine Schreie und zerrt mich aus dem Zimmer.

"Hören Sie, sie ist meine Mutter, ich muss zu ihr!"

Doch mein Widerstand nützt nichts, er drückt mich einfach auf einen Stuhl im Gang und rennt zurück in das Zimmer.

Wie in Zeitlupe sehe ich, wie die Tür zufällt, und kurz bevor sie ins Schloß fällt, sehe ich weiße Kittel die sich um das Bett scharren und "Stupor!" schreien.

Dann ist die Tür zu, und alles ist still.

* * *

Nach einer halben Stunde trat ein Arzt aus dem Zimmer. Sofort stürmte Draco auf ihn zu.

"Was ist mit ihr?", wollte er wissen. Der Arzt setzte eine beruhigende Miene auf.

"Alles in Ordnung, sie hatte nur einen kleine Herzattacke. Aber wir haben sie mittels Schock wieder zurück geholt."

"Zu-Zurück geholt?", fragte Draco ungläubig nach.

Die Miene des Arztes verdunkelte sich. "Nicht so wie Sie es möchten, befürchte ich. Ihr Herz schlägt wieder und sie atmet immer noch selbstständig, aber... "

"Aber was?"

"Sie wird... wahrscheinlich nicht wieder aus dem Koma erwachen."


	17. Here's your letter

_A/N: Hey Julchen, mach dir keinen Kopf, ich hab im Moment auch grad nich so viel Zeit dir was zu schreiben, also mach dir nich ins Hemd -ggg-  
__Joah, das is das neue Chappie... hoffe ihr mögt es, ich finds irgendwie cool weil so viel verschiedenes passiert...naja, bildet euch selbst eine Meinung darüber -gg-

* * *

_

Draco saß in seinem Zimmer und wünschte sich, er wäre wieder in Hogwarts. Er fühlte sich unwohl in Malfoy Manor, er hatte sogar richtig Angst. Er versuchte, seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen, er versteckte sich im Gang hinter Rüstungen wenn er die dominanten Schritte Lucius' hörte, und er fühlte sich erbärmlich dabei. Doch die Angst siegte am Ende immer wieder. 

_Here in the shadows  
__I'm safe, I'm free  
__I've nowhere else to go but  
__I cannot stay where I don't belong  
__(Evanescence - Exodus)_

Ohne es zu merken glitt Draco angstvoll ins nächste Jahr hinüber, und schon war es Mitte Januar und wieder Zeit nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Draco packte seine Sachen und ließ sich von der hauseigenen Kutsche nach King's Cross bringen, von wo aus er mit dem Hogwarts Express zurück an die Schule fuhr.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Erwartungsvoll stehe ich in der Eingangshalle als die Masse wiederkehrender Schüler ankommt. Ich verrenke mir den Hals auf der Suche nach dem blonden Schopf, den ich sehnsuchtsvoll erwarte.

Und dann, endlich, tritt er durch die Eingangsportale in die Halle. Mein blonder Draco.

Er sieht müde aus, und so abwesend. Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu, und als ich vor ihm stehe glimmen seine stumpfen Augen auf und er lächelt.

"Hey..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen nähern wir uns, er zieht mich an sich und unsere Köpfe neigen sich, um unsere Lippen in perfekter Harmonie miteinander verschmelzen zu lassen.

Die Welt hört auf sich zu drehen, das Gemurmel der Schüler verstummt, und ich kann förmlich spüren wie sie ihre Köpfe zu uns herum drehen.

Aber ich achte nicht auf sie, sie sind nicht von Bedeutung. Wohl aber Draco. Seine Hände halten mich in dieser Welt, seine Lippen verbieten mir zu sprechen, und die Intensität seiner Berührung ruft wehleidiges Schaudern in mir hervor. Die Farben um uns herum scheinen zu verblassen, sich in einem Strom aus Schwarz und Weiß zu einem tristen Grau zu mischen, in dessen Zentrum wir uns einander offenbaren...

Als sich unsere Lippen aus ihrer Symphonie trennen, rauschen die Farben zurück in die Welt, und die Geräusche dringen zurück an mein Ohr. Plötzlich regt sich die Masse um uns herum wieder, wie ein Fels im Meer stehen wir zwischen wogenden Umhängen und drängenden Körpern. Und wir können den Blick nicht voneinander nehmen...

"Wie waren deine Ferien?", schafft Draco es zu fragen.

"Zeitverschwendung...", hauche ich. Seine Augen glitzern. "Und deine?"

Das Glitzern breitet sich aus, wirft das Kerzenlicht gebrochen zurück und plötzlich stehen ihm Tränen hoch in den Augen.

"Draco, was...", flüstere ich erschrocken, er dreht sich um und taucht hinein in das Meer schwarzer Umhänge, ich renne ihm hinterher und erwische ihn, als er in einem dunklen Gang stehenbleibt.

Doch der Gang ist bei weitem nicht dunkel genug als dass ich nicht merken würde, dass ihm stille Tränen über die Wangen fließen.

"Was ist denn?", frage ich leise und trete näher auf ihn zu. Er wendet sich von mir ab und meint mit etwas zittriger Stimme: "Nichts, ich... ich hab mich nur so über... meine Geschenke gefreut."

Netter Versuch.

"Sag mir die Wahrheit.", bitte ich ihn. Sein Blick wird für einen Moment geistesabwesend und schwebt über mir, doch dann schüttelt er langsam den Kopf, sieht mich an und sagt: "Es ist noch zu früh."

Und dann, mit einem sanften Aufbauschen seines Umhangs, ist er schon wieder verschwunden.

* * *

Draco stieg die Treppen hinauf zum GR, wo er sich gedankenverloren vor das Fenster stellte und in die weiße Landschaft hinaus sah.

* * *

(Draco) 

Ich mag den Schnee nicht. Er legt sich in dicken Lagen über das Land, versteckt den Dreck unter trügerisch unschuldigem Weiß. Aber wenn der Frühling kommt, begeht der Schnee Fahnenflucht und schließt mit dem Dreck einen Pakt, und zusammen verschmutzen sie alles noch mehr als vor dem Winter.

Auf einmal liegt eine Hand schwer auf meiner Schulter. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich in Flints Gesicht.

"Marcus.", nicke ich ihm zu. "Draco, sag mal... also ist es wahr dass du... mit dieser... Kaye war ihr Name? Dass du mit ihr zusammen bist?" "Ich denke schon, ja."

Er grinst, als ob ich einen Witz gemacht hätte. Dabei bin ich mir wirklich nicht so sicher.

"Naja... auf jeden Fall... solltest du einen Blick auf dem Narbenkopf behalten. Ich weiß nicht ob es was zu sagen hat, aber er und deine Kaye waren in den Ferien ganz schön oft zusammen unterwegs... Wollt's dir nur gesagt haben."

Ich nicke langsam. Das auch noch...

"Danke Mann..."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete Draco Kaye im GR. Sie ging zu ihm herüber und bemerkte seinen ernsten, fast bösen Blick.

"Was ist?"

Er holte unmerklich Atem und sagte mit dunkler Stimme: "Hast du was mit Potter?"

Diese Frage warf Kaye absolut aus der Bahn. "Wie...Was?"

Draco wand sich um und Kaye, total perplex, rannte ihm hinterher. Sie verließen den GR und Draco schlug den Weg hinunter in die Große Halle ein.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Kaye neben ihm.

"So wie ich es sage: Hast du was mit Potter?"

Sie waren am Eingang zur Halle angekommen, und Kaye blieb stehen. Draco stoppte ebenfalls und sah sie bohrend an.

"Nein!", sagte sie immer noch ungläubig.

Dracos Blick wurde noch dunkler, er legte den Kopf leicht schief und hob leicht eine Augenbraue.

"Wirklich nicht!", bekräftigte sie ihre Aussage.

Draco seufzte und nickte. Er ging auf sie zu und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. "Tut mir leid, es war nur... Marcus hat mir da sowas erzählt... dass du viel mit Potter rumgehangen bist."

"Ja stimmt, aber trotzdem... es war unverfänglich...zumindest für mich."

Draco winkte ab und ging in die Große Halle, wobei er Kaye an seine Seite zog und unverblümt ihre Beziehung zur Schau stellte, indem er seinen Griff um ihre Hüften verstärkte.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Irgendwie ist es schon richtig süß, wie eifersüchtig er werden kann!

Auf jeden Fall brennt sich ein breites Grinsen auf meine Lippen als wir so offensichtlich durch die Halle gehen, einige Köpfe drehen sich zu uns um und einige Mädchen werfen eifersüchtige Blicke auf Draco und mich.

Auf einmal kommt Harry auf uns zu. Mein Grinsen schwächt sich zu einem leichten Lächeln ab, als Harry einen verwirrten Blick auf meine Hüfte wirft, wo immer noch demonstrativ Dracos Hand ruht.

"Na, Narbengesicht? Lebst du immer noch? Noch immer nicht vom Besen gefallen?"

Zerstreut sieht er von mir zu Draco und meint: "Nein... hab's leider noch nicht geschafft..." Dann wirft er mir einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu.

"Tjaha Goldjunge, ab sofort wirst du dich noch mehr anstrengen müssen! Ich hab jetzt auch 'nen Feuerblitz. Mal sehen, wer beim nächsten Spiel den Schnatz als erster fängt!" Er lacht laut und befreit.

"Draco!", zische ich und stoße ihm den Ellbogen in die Magengrube.

Aber er lacht weiter.

* * *

Harry ging etwas bestürtzt zurück zum Tisch der Gryffindors, er stocherte verwirrt in seinem Kakao herum und blickte stur geradeaus.

Ron und Hermine warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

* * *

(Draco) 

Beim Merlin, Potters Gesicht sah noch nie dümmer aus.

Dieser verwirrte Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit sieht aus als würde er gleich zum Heulen anfangen. Ich muss noch mehr lachen, es steigert sich regelrecht zu einem Anfall, und ich kriege langsam Bauchschmerzen.

Als wir zum Slytherintisch weiter gehen, dreht Potter sich um und sieht uns zerstreut hinterher.

Himmel, es tut so gut, Leuten mal richtig in den Arsch treten zu können...

* * *

Dracos gute Laune jedoch sollte sich schon bald ändern.

Einen Tag vor dem Wochenende erhielt er einen Brief von seinem Vater.

_"Ich erwarte dich und deine Freundin dieses Wochenende zu Hause. Keine Widerrede. Du weißt genau dass ich dich in der Hand habe."_

_

* * *

A/N: noch etwas zum Schluss, Harry und Kaye haben sich in den Ferien halt öfters getroffen und verstehen sich richtig gut. Und wie ihr euch denken könnt wünscht Harry sich natürlich, dass Kaye _nicht_ mit Draco zusammen ist -gg- Hab nur vergessen das stärker aufzuzeigen. _


	18. Abendvorstellung I

"Kaye!", zischte eine Stimme.

Kaye drehte sich auf dem Gang um und sah Draco auf sie zukommen. Er sah blaß aus, blasser als sonst. "Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen. Er zog sie am Arm hinter die Statue einer buckeligen Hexe und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "Mein Vater...will dass wir ihn besuchen kommen. Wir, verstehst du? Er will dich kennen lernen!"

Kaye schüttelte den Kopf und verstand nicht. "Was...was ist denn daran so schlimm?"

Draco seufzte. "Weil es nie etwas gutes bedeutet... weil es einfach nichts gutes bedeuten kann! Irgendetwas hat er vor... ich weiß nur nicht was!"

Verzweifelt sah er sich um.

"Geh nicht mit, bitte!", flehte er eindringlich. "Versteck dich irgendwo oder... oder sag dir ist schlecht und leg dich in den Krankenflügel... aber komm nicht mit!"

"Draco, beruhig dich. Wir werden es überleben!", lächelte Kaye. Draco schluckte hart. Seine Augen jagten durch den Gang, als wären sie auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang, den es nicht gab.

"Also...also kommst du mit?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte bestimmt. Er schloß resignierend die Augen, als wäre er an einen Punkt gelangt, an dem er nicht mehr die Kraft aufbrachte, gegen irgendetwas Einspruch zu erheben.

"Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache."

Am nächsten Tag ging Draco in das Büro Albus Dumbledores'. Er klopfte an und trat ein, nachdem der Schulleiter ihn herein gebeten hatte.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch und sagte: "Sie wissen wohl, dass mein Vater mich und Miss McCullen für dieses Wochenende zu sich nach Hause gebeten hat." "Es ist mir bekannt, und seien Sie versichert, ich habe Ihrem Besuchsvisum bereits Erlaubnis erteilt."

Dracos Hände waren auf einmal mit kaltem Schweiß überzogen und nervös wischte er sie sich am Umhang trocken.

"Aber Sir... ich ... könnten Sie das Visum nicht ablehnen? Ich... möchte nicht zu meinem Vater."

Dumbledore sah ihn lange hinter dem dünnen Golddraht seiner Halbmondbrille an. Zu Dracos Verwunderung schien er nicht überrascht oder verwirrt, er sah ihn einfach an, ein wenig überlegend.

"Es tut mir außerordentlich leid Mr Malfoy... Ich bin sicher Sie haben Ihre Gründe, Ihren Vater nicht besuchen zu wollen und ich kann mir persönlich auch vorstellen welche, jedoch... liegt es nicht in meiner Hand die Bitte Ihres Vaters ablehnen zu können. Bitte versuchen Sie mich zu verstehen."

Draco schluckte und nickte, vor sich in die Luft starrend.

Dann bedankte er sich und verließ das Büro.

Im GR angekommen suchte er Kaye und sagte ihr, sie solle sich fertig machen, dann packte er selbst seine Tasche und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade, von wo aus der Zug sie mitnehmen würde.

Sie standen am Bahngleis und warteten darauf, dass der Zug fauchend und rauchend einfahren würde. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich vor den blauen Himmel geschoben und verhinderten den Sonnenschein, der Regen machte glucksende Geräusche auf dem Dach und in der Regenrinne und die Luft roch sauer nach Regen.

Draco und Kaye standen schweigend unter einem kleinen Dachvorsprung des Bahnhofgebäudes, Draco sinnte seinen düsteren Gedanken nach und Kaye beobachtete ihn verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Die Fahrt war verschwiegen und lang. Sie fuhren zwar nicht die ganze Strecke bis King's Cross, doch Kaye kam die Zeit unerträglich lang vor. Sie redeten nur miteinander wenn es sein musste, und die meiste Zeit brummte Draco nur als Antwort.

Zur gleichen Zeit in einem dunklen Kellergewölbe in Malfoy Manor:

Lucius Malfoy stand murmelnd über einem Kessel und warf einige verdorrte Blätter hinein. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn, weil das Feuer konstant 100° C haben musste um den Trank brodeln zu lassen, was unerlässlich war.

Als er einen letzten Tropfen Belladonna-Essenz hinzufügte und der Trank durchsichtig wurde, glommen seine Augen auf und ein manisches Grinsen spielte über seine Lippen. Vorsichtig löschte er die Flammen und langsam kühlte der Trank aus. Lucius Malfoy füllte eine kleine Menge davon ab und rief nach einer Hauselfe.

"Du weißt was du zu tun hast!", sagte er und reichte ihr die kleine bauchige Flasche. Die Elfe zitterte auf einmal und verbeugte sich mehrere Male bevor sie aus dem Keller watschelte, die Flasche wohlbehütet an ihren Bauch gedrückt.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst erlaubte Lucius sich einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, dann füllte erden restlichen Trankin eine weitere, größere Flasche, versiegelte sie sorgfältig und versah sie mit einer Aufschrift, dann stellte er sie zu hunderten anderen Flaschen in eines der zahlreichen Regale.

Immer noch selbstgefällig lächelnd verließ er die Kerker und machte sich fertig für seinen Besuch...

Nach 4 Stunden (Kaye kam es wie ein ganzes Zeitalter vor) hielt der Zug urplötzlich. Kaye sah Draco verwirrt an, dieser beachtete sie nicht sondern schnappte sich seine Tasche und stieg aus.

Sie tat es ihm gleich und tappte hinaus in den nassen Wald. "Draco!", rief sie in den tropfende Nebel vor sich. Einige Schritte vor ihr hörte sie etwas rascheln, dann stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus als Dracos Gesicht aus einem Busch kam.

"Sei still, ich bin's.", sagte er. Kaye atmete beruhigt aus und folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen um sich nicht nochmals so erschrecken zu müssen.

Sie wanderten ein paar Minuten durch dichtes Unterholz, langsam hörte es auf zu regnen und die Sonne bahnte sich stetig ihren Weg durch die Wolkendecke. Der Wald begann zu glitzern und zu funkeln und Kaye kam sich vor wie in einem verzauberten Feenland.

Doch dann endete der Wald abrupt und sie standen vor einem seichten Abhang, der hinunter in ein kleines Tal führte, weite dunkle Wiesen erstreckten sich zu ihren Füßen auf denen eine Herde schwarzer Tiere herumrannte.

"Habt ihr Pferde?", fragte Kaye verwundert als sich eines der Tiere aufbäumte. Doch sie waren immer noch zu weit weg als dass sie bestimmen hätte können, was genau diese Tiere waren.

"Pferde?", fragte Draco verwirrt zurück und folgte ihrem Blick.

"Achso... Nein, dass sind unsere Thestrale. Sie sind hier schon seit ich denken kann, Vater braucht sie wohl für irgendetwas... nur weiß ich nicht für was."

Schulterzuckend machte er sich an den Abstieg und streckte Kaye eine helfende Hand entgegen, um sie auf dem nassen Laub vor dem Ausrutschen zu bewahren.

Als sie wieder ebenen Grund unter den Füßen hatten, bemerkte Kaye dass die Sonne langsam unterging.

"Sieh mal...", sagte sie leise als sie gemeinsam über die nassen Weiden stampften.

"Was?" Er blieb neben ihr stehen.

"Sieh dir mal die Sonne an... Weißt du wie sie gerade aussieht?", fragte Kaye.

Man sah nur noch einen schmalen roten Streifen, wo Erde und Himmel verschomlzen.

"Nein, wie denn?"

"Als hätte sie sich in der Badewanne die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten und das Blut triebe auf dem Wasser."

Draco sah langsam hinauf zum Horizont und sagte lange Zeit nichts. Er sagte so lange nichts, bis der Mond aufgegangen war und ihre Gesichter mystisch anhauchte.

"Und der Mond sieht einfach zu. Sieht zu, wie sie stirbt. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie so weit gebracht."

"Kaye..."

Sie wand sich zur Seite um Draco anzusehen, dessen bittender Seufzer sie aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Er war schon ein Stück weiter voraus gegangen und war auf einmal umhüllt von diesen komischen Tieren. Jetzt, da sie so nahe waren, erkannte Kaye auch dass es keine Pferde waren. Es waren Skelette von Pferden, mit glühenden Augen und ledrigen Schwingen, wie von Fledermäusen. Trotz ihres abstoßenden Aussehens fühlte Kaye sich von ihnen fasziniert angezogen.

Sie trat näher an eines der Tiere heran und strich sanft über die zähe, dünne Haut an den Flügeln. Der Thestral schnaubte leise und stieß eine Dampfwolke aus den Nüstern aus. Er beugte den Kopf ein wenig nach unten und rollte sein Auge nach hinten, so dass er Kaye in seinem glutroten Blickwinkel hatte. Als Kaye in die erstaunlich weiche Mähne griff warf es den Kopf hoch und stieß ein wehleidiges Geräusch aus, dass Kaye durch Mark und Bein ging und sie schaudern ließ. Es war ein anklagender Ton, kreischend und hoch, und doch glaubte Kaye, sie habe so eben eines der schönsten Geräusche gehört, die die Nacht zustande bringen konnte. Ihr Herz krümmte sich zusammen und seufzend strich sie über den Hals des Thestrals.

"Sie sind wunderschön.", flüsterte sie.

"Nicht wahr?"

Draco trat von einem jüngeren Tier weg und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf die knochige Hinterhand, kreischend bäumte das Jungtier sich auf, schlug ein, zweimal mit den Schwingen und gallopierte dann davon.

Der Rest der Herde wurde nun auch unruhig, nacheinander warfen sie schnaubend die Köpfe in die kalte Nachtluft, einige keilten aus und bissen sich spielerisch in die Hälse und Flanken, dann fingen sie an zu laufen.

Die Erde zitterte unter den schwarzen Hufen, ein vibrierendes Schnauben lag in der Luft und der Rythmus der gallopierenden Thestrale brannte sich in das Gras, erfüllte die Nacht mit einem vielseitigem Donnern und wurde immer leiser, immer leiser, als sich die Tiere entfernten.

Verzaubert drehte Kaye sich zu Draco um und sah ihn an, ein verklärtes Lächeln trieb auf ihren Lippen.

Sie gingen weiter, über die schwarzen Wiesen, und bald tauchte hinter einem Hügel ein Haus auf.

Besser gesagt der Inbegriff eines Landsitzes. Einige meterhohe Fenster im Erdgeschoß teilten die Steinwände in kleine Sektoren auf (im ersten Stock waren es weitaus mehr Fenster, wenn auch nicht alle vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten) und die gewaltige Eingangstür aus Ebenholz sah bedrohlich aus, als würden Kaye und Draco von einem Untier verschluckt werden, gingen sie hindurch.

Sie klopften an einem der schweren Türklopfer aus Eisen, und von innen hörte Kaye das Echo des Klopfens durch das Holz der Türe dringen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete die Tür sich langsam und knarrend, dann blieb sie krachend offen stehen und die beiden traten in die Empfangshalle Malfoy Manors.

* * *

_A/N: Jopp... grüße an Jule, mach dir keinen Streß -gg- und knuddel an Cess, post deine ff weitäääääär -gg- _


	19. Abendvorstellung II

Plötzlich stand Kaye in einem riesigen Raum, was sowohl die Breite als auch die Höhe anbelangte. Die Decke war dreifach so hoch wie in normalen Räumen, und rund um Kaye herum hätten noch glatt 100 Leute Platz gehabt.

Der Boden war im Schachbrettmuster mit spiegelndem, glatten Marmor ausgelegt, wobei die schwarzen Platten von einem tiefgrünen Schimmer durchzogen waren. An den Wänden,die aus ineinander verstrickten Steinquadern bestanden, hingen riesige Wandteppiche, auf denen Jagdszenen mit Hunden, Pferden, Fasanen und allerlei Wild abgebildet waren. In den Ecken standen hohe Kandelaber, in deren Halterungen zahllose Kerzen brannten und den Raum in ein weiches Licht tauchten.

Nichtsdestotrotz rannte eine Gänsehaut Kayes Rücken hinunter. Durch die wenigen Fenster sah sie hinaus auf die unheimlichen dunklen Ländereien, und manchmal schlichen Thestrale wie schwarze Schatten am Glas vorbei. Der Mond beleuchtete eine Gruppe verkrüppelter alter Bäume, deren knorrige Äste bizarr in den Nachthimmel stachen. Kaye hatte Mitleid mit ihnen.

"Wie ich sehe seid ihr gut angekommen.", ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. Kaye drehte sich vom Fenster weg und sah in die Mitte des Raumes, von der aus eine schwarze Marmortreppe entsprang, die sich in ihrer Mitte wiederum nach links und rechts spaltete, hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Auf dem Absatz der linken Seite stand Lucius Malfoy. Zumindest nahm Kaye das an, denn die blonden Haare, das feingeschnittene, fast aristokratische Gesicht und die grauen, blitzenden Augen gehörten definitiv zu den Malfoys. Doch dieser Mann war anders als Draco, er strahlte Kälte und Härte aus, und Kaye fühlte sich auf einmal steif und beobachtet, was nicht zuletzt daran liegen mochte, das Lucius Malfoy sie wirklich nicht aus den Augen ließ als er langsam und würdevoll die Treppen hinunter kam, den schwarzen Umhang hinter sich herziehend wie eine Braut.

Seine glänzend polierten Schuhe machten klackende Geräusche auf dem Stein, und Kaye dachte plötzlich daran was für ein Geräusch sie wohl machten, wenn er Draco damit direkt in den Magen trat.

"Miss McCullen... Lucius Malfoy, zu Ihren Diensten." Er reichte Kaye die Hand und blickte sie forschend an.

"Sehr erfreut.", antwortete Kaye und nickte ihm höflich zu. "Sie werden sicher Ihren Koffer zuerst ins Zimmer stellen wollen...Draco, zeig ihr dein Zimmer."

Kaye folgte Draco überrascht, die Treppen hinauf in den ersten Stock, durch einen langen dunklen Gang, bis sie vor einer Tür stehenblieben.

"Ähm...und dein Vater erlaubt wirklich dass ich in deinem Zimmer schlafe?", fragte Kaye ungläubig und stellte ihren Koffer in das Zimmer. Sie sah sich suchend um, und fand kein zweites Bett.

"Und sogar in _einem _Bett?"

Ein rosa Hauch überzog Dracos Wangen, als er sagte: "Vater hegt die Hoffnung dass ich ... die Familie Malfoy weiterführen werde... und dazu braucht es natürlich Erben..." Er wand sich von ihr ab und tat so, als würde er sich am Fenstergriff zu schaffen machen.

"Oh.", hauchte Kaye. Dann ging sie langsam von hinten auf Draco zu, legte ihm einen Arm über die Schulter, quer über seine Brust und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Schulter. "Also werden wir heute nacht in diesem Bett schlafen.", stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest.

Draco nickte. "Für heute nacht soll mein Reich auch deines sein...Und du seine Königin." Er drehte sich langsam um, zog sie an sich und küsste sie sanft. Jemand räusperte sich im Türrahmen. Es war Lucius Malfoy.

"Nun denn... wenn ihr mir folgen wollt. Ich habe mir erlaubt, das Abendessen bereitstellen zu lassen."

Draco warf Kaye einen Blick zu, dann folgten sie seinem Vater nach unten in die Eingangshalle, und dann nach rechts durch eine große Eichentür, die direkt in ein dunkel getäfeltes Speisezimmer führte. Ein massiver Tisch mit silbernen Kerzenleuchtern und einer grünen Decke aus Brokat stand in der Mitte, außen herum einige barocke Stühle, ebenfalls mit grünem Brokat überzogen.

Draco stellte sich hinter einen Stuhl und zog ihn für Kaye zurück, die sich leicht überrascht lächelnd darauf nieder ließ. Dann ließ Draco sich an der gegenüberliegenden Langseite ebenfalls nieder und Lucius Malfoy nahm an einer der kurzen Seiten Platz.

Er klingelte einmal mit einer kleinen silbernen Glocke, und einen Augenblick darauf erschienen Teller und Schüsseln vor ihnen auf dem Tisch, gefüllt und belegt mit den köstlichsten Dingen. Kaye nahm sich reichlich, da sie merkte wie hungrig sie nach diesem langen Tag nun war. Lucius Malfoy prostete ihr freundlich und doch kalt lächelnd zu, und als sie ihren Kelch an die Lippen setzte, beobachtete er sie.

Nachdem sie alle satt waren, läutete Lucius Malfoy ein weiteres Mal und die leeren Teller mitsamt Platten und Schüsseln verschwanden wieder vom Tisch. Dann lehnte er sich auf die Platte und sah Kaye an.

"Also wie ich gehört habe, sind Sie ... eine Banshee?", fragte er und klang dabei sehr interessiert.

* * *

(Draco) 

Kaye sieht mich plötzlich an wie vom Blitz getroffen. Mein Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos. Völlig kalt.

"Nun, das ist nicht mehr ganz richtig... Es stimmt, ich war eine Banshee, aber dank der Hilfe der Professoren Dumbledore und Snape bin ich wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch."

Vater schmunzelt gefährlich.

"Ach wirklich? Na dann gratuliere ich..."

Kaye nickt dankbar, und plötzlich hallt das Echo des Türklopfers durch die Halle.

"Draco?"

Seufzend stehe ich auf, war ja klar dass ich wieder Postbote spielen darf.

Vor der Tür steht ein Zauberer vom St. Mungos, wie ich an der Uniform erkennen kann. Er sieht ernst aus.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", frage ich und versuche meine Nervosität zu unterdrücken.

"Es geht um Ihre Mutter."

* * *

Draco führte den Mann hinauf in sein Zimmer und erklärte seinem Vater und Kaye schnell die Lage. Er wollte alleine mit dem Mann über den Zustand seiner Mutter sprechen und niemand anderen dabei haben.

"Naja...würden Sie mir wohl die Ehre erweisen und mich auf einen kleinen Abendspaziergang begleiten, Miss McCullen?", fragte Lucius Malfoy höflich, und als Kaye zögerlich nickte, zog er ihren Stuhl zurück und sie gingen gemeinsam aus dem Haus.

Sie schritten langsam über die dunklen Ländereien, der Mond strahlte hoch über ihnen und überzog den Nebel der aufstieg mit einem mystischen Licht. "Wenn es mir erlaubt ist, würde ich gern wissen, wie Sie meinen Sohn kennen gelernt haben.", sagte Lucius Malfoy. Kaye nickte. "In Hogwarts. Wir sind uns eigentlich mehr aus Versehen über den Weg gelaufen..."

* * *

(Kaye) 

Auf einmal fährt ein rasiermesserscharfer, stechender Schmerz durch meinen Bauch. Erschrocken keuche ich auf und krümme mich zusammen, Wolken schieben sich vor den Mond und es wird dunkel.

"Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Mr Malfoy. Ich sinke auf die Knie und presse meine Hände auf den Bauch. Starke Arme stützen mich, führen mich zu einem Baum und lehnen mich daran. Er streicht mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, stöhnend liege ich am Stamm, merke überhaupt nicht wie er mich ansieht, merke das Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht, und den Ausdruck der darin liegt.

"Keine Angst, die Schmerzen gehen wieder vorbei.", sagt er, als wüsste er was mir fehlt.

Ich sehe ihn flehend an, auf seine Lippen kriecht langsam ein Lächeln. "Wie wunderschön Sie sind...", murmelt er. Seine Hand auf meiner Wange...

Er murmelt irgendetwas in meine Haare als er mich an sich drückt. Was hat er gesagt? Ich antworte nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was. Ich spreche nicht.

Wir liegen am Boden. Wann ist das eigentlich passiert?

"Nein..."

Nein, das hier gefällt mir nicht. Ich liege am Boden und er auf mir drauf. Meine Lippen murmeln irgendetwas, ich muss weg, noch Hausaufgaben machen, noch für die Schule lernen. Ich höre mich an wie ein Besoffener, der nicht mehr weiß, was er sagt. Er verschließt mir den Mund mit seinen Lippen und ich kann nichts mehr sagen. Ich drehe den Kopf weg. Er ist so schwer. Ein Felsblock liegt auf mir. Ich öffne den Mund, um Luft zu holen, um zu schreien. Er legt seine Hand darüber. In meinem Kopf tönt meine Stimme wie eine Alarmglocke: "NEIN, ICH WILL NICHT!" Aber ich krieg's nicht raus. Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, wie wir auf dem Boden gelandet sind und wo der Mond auf einmal hin ist und ratsch! - Umhang auf Pulli hoch Hose runter, der Boden riecht schwarz und nass und - NEIN! Ich bin garnicht hier, ich bin eindeutig wieder bei Claire in Hogwarts, wir flechten uns Zöpfe, wir lackieren uns die Fingernägel und er stinkt nach Wein und Gemeinheit und er tut mir weh er tut mir weh er tut mir weh

und steht auf

und zieht den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans zu

und lächelt.

Der Mond kommt wieder hinter den Wolken hervor, als hätte er gemerkt dass der schlimme Teil vorbei ist und er wieder zusehen kann was passiert. Er strahlt auf meinen weißen Bauch, der so komisch aussieht, so anders... so rauh.

Meine Hände fahren traumatisiert über die Haut am Bauch, sie ist rauh wie Schmirgelpapier. Meine Finger sind lang und dürr, mit schwarzen Fingernägeln wie Krallen. Ich bin wieder eine Banshee... wie kann das sein? Ich darf keine mehr sein!

* * *

Kaye wurde hochgezerrt und zurück nach Malfoy Manor geführt. Sie merkte nicht was mit ihr geschah, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt der Tatsache dass sie wieder eine Banshee war. Sie stammelte und murmelte Dinge vor sich hin, doch Lucius Malfoy kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er steckte sie in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Sollte Draco sich doch um sie kümmern.


	20. Zuflucht

_A/N: Jopp, vl findest du in diesem Chap ja raus, Jule, welche deiner reviews so unglaublich war, dass ich mich gegruselt hab. Glaube, es hat einen kleinen hint versteckt.  
Much love für euch beide, meine treuen reviewer hier -gg-

* * *

"Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?", wollte der Medi-Zauberer fürsorglich wissen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, vielen Dank...Ich begleite Sie nach draußen."_

Er führte den Zauberer zum Kamin und entfachte ein Feuer, in das er langsam und nachdenklich Flohpulver streute. Bevor der Mann in die grünen Flammen stieg drehte er sich nochmals zu Draco um.

"Hören Sie, es kann auch sein dass wir mit unserer Theorie völlig falsch liegen, aber bei den meisten Fluchopfern die so extrem gefoltert wurden bestätigt sich unsere Annahme. Und Sie wissen wirklich nicht wer es getan hat?"

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch.", murmelte er, der Zauberer verschwand im Feuer und Draco stieg langsam und apathisch die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.

* * *

(Draco) 

Jetzt ist es also bestätigt. Mutter wird wohl nie wieder aufwachen. Sie lebt zwar noch, und sie ist nicht mal ins Koma gefallen, aber ihr Geist steht an der Schwelle zum Verrücktwerden. Ihre Seele hat sich tief in Mutters inneres Meer verschanzt, und es ist unwahrscheinlich dass sie je wieder daraus auftauchen wird, dass sie je die Oberfläche durchstoßen wird.

Ich öffne die Tür zu meinem Zimmer, durchquere es und will mich gerade auf mein Bett fallen lassen, da sehe ich, dass schon jemand unter der Decke liegt.

"Kaye?", frage ich leise. Sie rührt sich nicht, hat die Decke bis über den Kopf gezogen. "Hey..."

Ich setze mich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und berühre sie sachte. Sie zuckt zusammen und murmelt: "Geh weg..."

Erschrocken und irgendwie auch verletzt ziehe ich meine Hand weg. "Was ist denn?"

Ihre verwuschelten Haare und die großen grünen Augen tauchen auf. Moment...grün? Ihre Augen sind nicht grün...sondern rot!

"Was zum..."

Ich springe vom Bett weg und starre sie entsetzt an. Langsam zieht sie die Decke von ihrem Körper, und was dort liegt, kann nicht sie sein. Sie ist so dürr, und hässlich...

Leise fängt sie an zu weinen, und ich würde sie so gerne umarmen, denn ich weiß ja dass es Kaye ist, aber ich kann nicht. Ihr Gesicht ist so anders...

* * *

Draco stand verzweifelt und fassungslos neben dem Bett. Er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte, ob er sie trösten sollte oder nicht, er wusste ja nicht einmal, was überhaupt passiert war.

"Kaye...", sagte er leise und in einem bittenden Ton. Sie sah ihn aus roten, verheulten Augen an. "Bitte sag mir was passiert ist..."

Sie schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen von der rauhen Wange. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf und sah mit ausdruckslosen Augen auf die Bettdecke. Sie zitterte unmerklich, und plötzlich trat Draco wieder näher an sie heran.

"Was ist das?", fragte er und deutete mit seinem Finger auf ihren Arm, an dem sich die bleiche Haut bläulich verfärbte, als ob sie jemand geschlagen oder grob gepackt hätte. "Kaye..."

Sie blickte langsam auf, und hinter ihren schrecklich blutroten Augen entdeckte Draco das Mädchen, das er liebte.

"Wer war das?", fragte er eindringlich und kam noch näher auf das Bett zu, bis er direkt davor stand. "Sag es mir!"

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen, schlang ihre Arme um die angewinkelten Beine und wiegte sich leise murmelnd vor und zurück. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr das Haar zart aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich kann nicht ich kann nicht ich kann nicht...", flüsterte sie atemlos in den Stoff ihrer Hose. Sie schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf, und Draco verzweifelte immer mehr.

"Bitte...", murmelte er. Sie schloß die Augen, hörte auf sich zu bewegen und sagte nichts.

Draco hatte es schon fast aufgegeben, etwas von ihr zu erfahren und stand auf, um gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster zu blicken. Irgendetwas war geschehen, während er mit dem Zauberer vom St. Mungos geredet hatte. Nur was, beim Merlin!

Plötzlich hörte er Kaye wispern. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sie an. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Bett, am anderen Ende des Raumes, und ihre Hände warum um das Laken gekrampft. Sie starrte vor sich in die Luft und wisperte vor sich hin.

Er ging zu ihr herüber und setzte sich neben sie.

"...kann doch garnichts dafür, auf einmal waren die Schmerzen da, und er hat mich an den Baum gelehnt, und auf einmal war er auf mir drauf, und er war so schwer, viel zu schwer..."

Plötzlich blickten die roten Augen in seine, und er zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

"Ich wollte es nicht...", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, und Tränen drohten ihre Augen zu überschwemmen.

"Glaub mir, plötzlich lag er einfach auf mir drauf, und ich konnte nicht schreien, ich hab mich gewehrt, aber er hat einfach immer weiter gemacht, Draco, immer weiter!"

Sie presste die Kiefer aufeinander und blickte wieder weg.

"Wer denn, Kaye, wer?", flüsterte Draco, wütend und gleichzeitig so müde...

"Er hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm spazieren gehen will, und ich hab Ja gesagt... hat mich gefragt woher ich dich kenne, und ich hab's ihm erzählt...", redete sie weiter, als ob sie seine Frage garnicht gehört habe. Sie zitterte und schüttelte immer und immer wieder den Kopf, Draco hatte Angst, sie würde ihm verrückt werden und durchdrehen.

Er legte ihr die Decke über die Schultern, und ihr Zittern verebbte. Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich, und sie lehnte seufzend ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ich kann's nicht mehr vergessen...", murmelte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme und schloß erschöpft die Augen.

Er drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und schloß die Augen. Er musste es wissen...

"War es mein Vater?", fragte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, dann verkroch sie sich tiefer in seinen Armen und nickte weinend.

Wütend presste Draco die Zähne aufeinander und strich ihr sanft über den Körper.

Dafür würde sein Vater bezahlen.


	21. Auf das Vergangenes vergessen sei

_A/N: Also Toni ich muss sagen... deine reviews schweifen zwar absolut vom thema ab, dafür sind sie ziemlich unterhaltsam... rofl rofl lol  
Grüße an euch beiden anderen, Jule: Vl sieht man sich morgen abend wieder? Und Cess, auch wenn das Wetter schön ist, post mal wieder was neues, bittääää! Knuddler an alle!_

_

* * *

_Den letzten Tag, den sie in Malfoy Manor verbringen sollten, verbrachten sie in Dracos Zimmer. Sie gingen nicht zum Essen hinunter, sondern ließen es sich von den Hauselfen liefern. 

Langsam verwandelte Kaye sich wieder in das Mädchen zurück, das Draco so gern hatte. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich das Rot ihrer Augen langsam in das milde Grün wandelte, wie sie traurig schniefend die rauhe Haut von ihrem Körper zog und wie sie dann, nach drei Stunden Wandlung, wieder als Mensch vor ihm stand.

Und jetzt konnte er sie auch wieder umarmen, er legte seine Arme sanft um sie, sie verbarg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, und nur das Zucken ihres Körpers verriet ihm, dass sie wieder weinte.

Es war drei Uhr früh am Sonntagmorgen, als Draco Kaye sanft weckte. Er beugte sich über sie, froh, dass sie wieder nahe an ihn gedrückt schlief, und nicht mehr so abseits wie noch vor zwei Nächten, als ihr dieses schreckliche Verbrechen angetan wurde.

"Kaye.", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. Sie bewegte sich, und wachte dann ganz auf. "Wasn?", murmelte sie verschlafen.

"Komm, wir gehen weg von hier.", antwortete er, stand auf und zog sich an.

Sie verschwanden leise und rasch aus dem großen, plötzlich noch bedrohlicher wirkenden Haus und eilten über die dunklen Weiden zum Zuggleis, sie liefen einige Zeit lang schweigend die Gleise entlang, bis sie an einer verlassenen Haltestelle ankamen, die Kaye auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts übersehen haben musste. Sie warteten eine Viertelstunde, dann hielt der Hogwarts Express und sie stiegen ein.

Während der Fahrt sprachen sie nicht, saßen sich nur gegenüber und sahen sich hin und wieder flehend, traurig und verzweifelt an, ohnmächtig gegen die Stille, die von ihnen Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Nach langer Zeit, wie es ihnen schien, hielt der Express in Hogsmeade und sie stiegen aus, um durch die stockdunkle Nacht zum Schloß hinauf zu gehen.

Kaye verkroch sich sofort hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Draco sah ihr kurz nach, dann setzte er sich seufzend in einen der Ledersessel und schloß die Augen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr in ihre Augen sehen ohne sich schuldig zu fühlen, weil er nicht da gewesen war um ihr zu helfen, weil er sie nicht vor dem bewahrt hatte, was ihr nie hätte passieren dürfen.

Er war schuld dass sie jetzt so abweisend zu ihm war, dass sie sich verkroch und ihn nicht mehr an sich ranließ. Seufzend vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

_Meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld..._

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf den staubigen Steinboden fielen und langsam auf ihn zukrochen, öffnete Draco wieder die Augen. Im Kamin vor ihm brannte Feuer, eine Hauselfe hatte es wohl entfacht ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Er räusperte sich um den Kloß in seiner Kehle zu vertreiben und stand auf um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Kaye auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Sie fühlte unsichtbare Hände auf ihrem Körper, hörte eine nicht existirende Stimme in ihrem Ohr und fühlte Lucius Malfoy wieder auf sich.

Sie blinzelte, und eine Träne schlüpfte aus ihrem Augenwinkel, rollte unaufhaltsam ihre Wange hinunter und starb im Stoff des Kissens. Kaye schniefte und wischte die nasse Spur von der Haut. Sie würde nicht länger daran denken, nein...

Sie vermisste Draco. Ein unsichtbarer Keil hatte sich zwischen sie getrieben, und Kaye wusste, dass sie diesen Keil beschworen hatte.

_Meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld..._

Doch sie würde ihre Schuld begleichen.

Ein scheues Lächeln erklomm ihre Lippen. Es vertrieb die Erinnerungen und Schmerzen der Vergangenheit und schaffte Platz für die Zukunft.

Der Unterricht begann, der Unterricht endete. Für Draco und Kaye hatte er keinerlei Bedeutung, sie hörten den Lehrern nicht zu und achteten nicht auf ihre Mitschüler, sie hatten nur Augen für einander.

Als die erste Stunde begonnen hatte, hatte Kaye sich neben Draco gesetzt. Er hatte sich überrascht angesehen. Während des Unterrichts hatte sie ihn immer wieder angesehen, so warm und herzlich, dass ihm das Herz vor Liebe beinahe übergelaufen wäre.

Jetzt, beim Mittagessen, streifte sie wie zufällig seine Hand, als sie nach ihrem Kelch griff, sah ihn aus ihren Waldmeistergrünen Augen an und lächelte ihm zu.

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Aber er lächelte zurück.

Sie stand auf, er beobachtete sie verwundert und als sie ihm mit einem raschen Kopfrucken zu verstehen gab, er solle ihr folgen, tat er es. Sie führte ihn aus der Großen Halle hinaus, durch die kalten Gänge, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, über die Treppe in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie ihn verwirrt im Türrahmen stehen, er schluckte heftig und machte eine rasche, weitgreifende Armbewegung.

"Was soll das?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Kaye ging langsam auf ihn zu, und als sie direkt vor ihm stand sagte sie nichts, sie stellte sich einfach auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. Während sein Kopf noch vor wild umherhüpfenden Gedanken schmerzte, entspannte sich sein Körper schon und schmolz im Kuss dahin, sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er stöhnte leise.

Kaye ging einen Schritt zurück, löste ihre Lippen von seinen und sah ihn an. Sie sah ihn lange Zeit nur an, dann ging sie langsam um ihn herum, griff ihm in den Nacken und zog ihm sachte den Umhang von den Schultern. Der Stoff raschelte leise als er auf den Boden glitt.

Er widerstand der Versuchung sich umzudrehen und sie anzusehen, statt dessen schloß er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er spürte ihre schlanken Finger an seiner Hand, sie zog ihn in den Schlafsaal hinein und kurz darauf hörte er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß fallen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sie auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

Sie saß ruhig da und sah ihn an. Nicht fordernd, nicht verängstigt, sie sah ihn an als wolle sie sein Bild fest in sich verschließen. Er schluckte und ging langsam auf sie zu. Sie senkte den Blick als er sich neben sie setzte, doch als er sich zu ihr herüber beugte, sah sie ihn wieder an. Er küsste sie sanft und liebevoll, die Berührung seiner Lippen so sanft wie das Flügelschlagen eines Schmetterlings.

Sie ließ sich langsam nach hinten auf ihr Bett fallen, und als sie sein Zögern bemerkte schlossen ihre Hände sich um seinen Nacken und sie zog ihn auf sich herab. Ihre Lippen versiegelten den Mund des anderen, nahmen ihm den nötigen Sauerstoff und gaben doch alles Lebensnotwendige.

Draco spürte ihre Finger über seinen Rücken gleiten, sie tasteten zart über die angespannten Schultermuskeln und verursachten eine Gänsehaut, die ihm kalt und prickelnd die Wirbelsäule entlanglief. Er schnappte nach Luft und als er die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er erst, dass ihre Hände im Inbegriff waren, ihm den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Er sah sie verwirrt an.

Sie lächelte ihn an, verschloß seinen zur Frage geöffneten Mund wieder mit dem ihren und vollendete ihr angefangenes Werk. Draco fror, als er die kalte Schloßluft auf seinem nackten Oberkörper spürte, und seine Hände glitten unter Kayes Umhang, berührten die weiche, warme Haut auf ihrem Bauch, dann öffnete er Knopf für Knopf ihren Umhang und strich ihn ihr langsam von den Schultern. Sie drückte sich näher an ihn, rollte sich auf die Seite, drückte ihn an den Schultern auf das Bett und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Schnell versiegelte sie die Schlafsaaltür mit einem Zauberspruch, dann zog sie sich ihr Oberteil über den Kopf und sah auf Draco hinab.

Ein zartes, scheues Lächeln ruhte auf seinen Lippen, die sich öffneten und heiser fragten: "Willst...willst du das wirklich?"

Ihr Kuss war ihm Antwort genug, und langsam wurde es zwischen ihren schon bald nackten Körpern warm, zärtlich und ein wenig ängstlich lernten sie sich auf völlig neue Weise kennen und lieben.

Es war ihr verzweifelter Versuch, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und eine neue, gemeinsame Zukunft zu schaffen, ihre dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben und ihre innere Leere mit Liebe zu füllen.


	22. Zurück nach Morgoroth

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco neben Kaye auf, sie war schon wach und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie. Er nickte. "Kaye, ich... ich weiß nicht warum du das gestern getan hast, aber -"

"Ich wollte es. Ich wollte _dich_.", unterbrach sie ihn. Er sah ihr in die Augen und küsste sie sacht.

"Aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl... ich weiß nicht ob es richtig war. Für dich meine ich. Nach allem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist..." Er sah sie verzweifelt an, wollte doch nur dass sie ihn verstand. "Weißt du was ich meine? Ich... wollte dass es etwas besonderes wird, wenn wir zum ersten Mal miteinander schlafen, und nicht dass es nur passiert weil du es auf schreckliche Art schon vorher erfahren hast, und deswegen jetzt die bessere Seite davon fühlen wolltest... Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll!", seufzte er und schloß die Augen.

Er hörte sie sanft seufzen, dann fühlte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen Augenlidern.

"Ja, ich weiß schon wie du meinst... aber glaub mir, ich wusste genau was ich tat. Und es war schön, wunderschön, und ich bereue es nicht! Ich hatte Angst davor, ja, vorallem weil dein Vater... weil diese ganze Sache ja passiert ist... Aber du bist anders Draco. _Du bist nicht wie er!_", sagte sie eindringlich und er öffnete die Augen und sah sie stumm an.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihr zerbrechliches Schlüsselbein, ihre weiße Schulter, und blieb an einem groben blauen Fleck auf ihrem Oberarm hängen. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er sanft darüber, sie zuckte zurück und schauderte. Er sah sie bittend an, sie schluckte und er strich weiter sanft über die grotesk verfärbte Haut. Er konnte sich ganz genau vorstellen, wie fest sein Vater zugepackt haben musste, dass sich seine Fingerabdrücke so in ihre Haut gebrannt hatten. Er stieß die Luft hart aus.

Kaye fuhr mit ihren Fingern zart durch seine zerausten Haare, zog seinen Kopf ein wenig zu sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

Draco sank an ihre Schulter. Er hatte gelernt, seine eigenen Schmerzen einigermaßen zu ertragen, doch es zerfetzte ihm das Herz, zu sehen wie verletzt Kaye war. Und die Gewißheit zu haben dass er im Grunde nichts gegen ihre Erinnerungen tun konnte, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte damit klarzukommen, schmerzte in seiner Brust.

"Tut es noch weh?", fragte er mit rauher Stimme und strich ihr weiter über die blauen Flecken, die sich in regelmäßigen Mustern über ihren gesamten Körper zogen.

Sie zog seinen Kopf unter ihr Kinn und umfaßte ihn mit ihren Händen, schmiegte ihre Wange an seine weichen Haare und seufzte. "Die Flecken werden irgendwann verschwinden...", antwortete sie nur.

Draco nickte langsam.

Ja, die Male würden verschwinden. Die auf ihrer Haut. Doch in ihrem Kopf würden sie wohl noch lange bleiben. Und in ihrem Herzen.

xxx

Es war bereits April, als Draco einen weiteren Brief seines Vaters erhielt.

_Ich werde euch in der Schule aufsuchen. Versucht nicht, euch zu verstecken. Ich werde euch so oder so finden. _

Draco stöhnte leise auf. Er hatte sich so in Sicherheit gefühlt, seit zwei Monaten hatte er nichts mehr von seinem Vater gehört, nicht mehr seit sie ihn damals so früh am Morgen verlassen hatten.

Doch er hätte wissen müssen dass sein Vater nicht vergessen würde. Und nun sollte der Moment also kommen, an dem sie sich wieder sehen sollten.

Doch Draco wusste garnicht, wie schnell dieser Moment kommen sollte. Als er am nächsten Morgen aus dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kam und um eine Ecke bog, stand er plötzlich seinem Vater gegenüber.

"Vater!", sagte er negativ überrascht. Lucius Malfoy nickte seinem Sohn zu und griff ihn dann hart am Oberarm. Er zerrte ihn in das Büro von Albus Dumbledore.

"Lucius.", sagte der Professor leise, als dieser eingetreten war. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Finger, die sich tief in Dracos Oberarm gruben, und blickte dann wieder in Lucius Malfoys Gesicht. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Sie können meinen Sohn und Miss McCullen für einige Zeit vom Unterricht freistellen.", antwortete Dracos Vater.

* * *

(Draco) 

Was hat er jetzt schon wieder vor? Warum sollen Kaye und ich vom Unterricht befreit werden? Wo sollen wir denn hin!

Vater lächelt Dumbledore höflich und doch ermahnend an, und Dumbledore sieht mich ernst an. Ich sehe ihn flehend an, doch sein Blick ändert sich nicht. Wir haben verloren.

"Unterschreiben Sie bitte hier.", sagt er und hält Vater ein Blatt Pergament hin. Er kritzelt seinen Namen hin und wendet sich zum Gehen. Ich bleibe noch. Dumbledore sieht mich fragend an. Ich verziehe flehend mein Gesicht, doch er schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf.

"Draco!"

Wie ein geschlagener Hund folge ich meinem Herrn aus dem Büro.

* * *

Als sie aus dem Raum getreten waren, drehte Lucius sich zu Draco um.

"Du wirst mich zu Kaye führen.", sagte er mit unbarmherziger Stimme. Draco wusste, es war besser ihm zu gehorchen, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte. Wer weiß, was dieser Irre sonst mit ihnen anstellen würde. Und so führte er seinen Vater durch das Schloß, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Dort sahen sie Kaye an einem Tisch sitzen, über irgendwelche Hausaufgaben vertieft. Sie sah auf und als sie Lucius Malfoy erkannte veränderte sich ihr Blick, sie starrte ihn erschrocken an, aus ihren Augen blitzte die nackte Angst heraus.

"Was...!", fing sie an und stand so abrupt vom Tisch auf, dass ihr Stuhl polternd nach hinten auf den Boden fiel, doch schon stand Draco neben ihr und legte ihr eine sanfte Hand über den Mund. "Schhh.", flüsterte er. Sie nickte unmerklich, sah ihn jedoch mit großen erschrockenen Augen flehend an. Er sah zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst hatte.

"Ich bin ja dabei, ich pass auf dich auf.", schwörte er ihr flüsternd, und die Angst in ihren Augen wich ein wenig zurück.

"Nun dann, kommt."

Sie drehten sich um und sahen Malfoy Senior erwartungsvoll in der Tür stehen. Er deutete nach draußen, zum Wald.

"Wohin gehen wir!", fragte Draco seinen Vater, als sie über die Ländereien zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes marschierten.

"Nach Morgoroth.", antwortete dieser knapp. Draco machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht und drehte sich zu Kaye um.

Sie starrte leichenblass vor sich in die Luft.

* * *

(Kaye) 

Bitte nicht nach Morgoroth. Was sollen wir denn dort? Ich gehöre dort nicht mehr hin!

Lucius Malfoy tritt hinter mich und bohrt mir seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken. Draco bewegt sich kurz, doch als sein Vater ihn scharf ansieht tritt er wieder zurück.

"Na los kleine Banshee, führ uns in dein Reich.", flüstert er in mein Ohr. Seine Stimme hört sich noch genauso an wie damals. Unter dem Baum. Ich setzte mich schaudernd in Bewegung, klettere auf einen Baum und spreche von dessen Krone aus die Beschwörungsformel.

Als ich auf die Strahlen der Sonne trete starren die beiden Malfoys mich ungläubig an. Ich muss traurig lächeln als ich Dracos Gesicht sehe, dann drehe ich mich um und gehe weiter.

Weiter, weiter, immer weiter. Der Sonne entgegen. Mir wird höllisch heiß, und knapp bevor ich glaube zu verbrennen, sehe ich das kleine M am Rande des Strahls. Ich deute stumm darauf, setze mich an den Rand und springe.

"KAYE!", höre ich Draco schreien, dann höre ich nichts mehr außer dem Rauschen der Luft die an mir vorbeizischt. Ich lasse mich fallen, und wünsche mir, am Ende läge keine Matratze die den tödlichen Sturz abfängt...

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit kamen auch die beiden Blonden hinter ihr her.

Morgoroth hatte sich nicht verändert. Immer noch zogen rostrote Dreckschwaden durch die Luft, die Häuser waren so dreckig wie die Straße, und alles war dunkel und hässlich.

Kaye drehte sich um, Draco sah sich unmutig um und sein Vater lächelte vor sich hin. Sie ging auf Draco zu und stellte sich neben ihn.

Lucius Malfoy ging einige Schritte weiter, immer noch lächelnd, er warf ihnen einen Blick zu und murmelte dann einige Worte.

An ihrer Seite erschien der Elf Nathamiel. Er verbeugte sich vor Lucius und warf Draco einen abwertenden Blick zu, dann sah er Kaye.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, doch als er sah, wie sie sich verängstigt an Dracos Körper drückte und er einen beschützenden Arm um sie legte und wie er sie ansah und sie zurückblickte, so voll Hoffnung und Vertrauen, erfror Nathamiels Lächeln.

Er drehte sich harsch zu Lucius um, redete einige Momente mit ihm und deutete dann auf eine Straße.

"Kommt!", befahl Malfoy senior den beiden, und sie gingen schweigend dem Elf hinterher. Sie kamen durch enge Häuserschluchten, dann wieder durch verlassene, riesengroße Plätze und schließlich standen sie vor einem Haus, dass sich von allen anderen Morgoroths abhob.

Es war das einzige weiße, es strahlte milchig weiß in die Dunkelheit hinein, wie der Mond am Himmel. Um die Mauern herum war rostiger Gartenzaun gezogen, um den sich giftige, schwarze Efeublätter rankten, wie auch um die zerbrechlich wirkende Fassade des Hauses.

Sie traten durch eine schwere Holztür ein, in deren braunes Holz über und über Wörter einer fremdem Sprache geschnitzt waren. Als sie eingetreten waren, erstreckte sich vor ihnen eine helle, glitzernde Grotte, über den von Wassertropfen befeuchteten Stalagtiten flatterten schimmernde, winzige Elfen, die den Raum in Regenbogenfarben tauchten. Sie schwebten träge durch die Luft, wie mit Pastellfarben gefüllte Seifenblasen. Kaye bemerkte an der Rückseite des Grottenraumes mehrere Türen, die von der weißen Felsenwand fast nicht zu unterscheiden waren, bis auf die goldenen Türknaufe.

Nathamiel trat vor und murmelte etwas, und sie alle starrten auf eine glatte Marmorfläche in der Mitte der Grotte, in der sich plötzlich die Luft zu regen begann.

* * *

(Draco) 

Es ist, als würde die Luft sich langsam an einer Stelle komprimieren, all die kleinen Teile sich zusammensetzen.

Flackernd wie ein Hologramm erscheint eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt, die uns den Rücken zugewandt hat. Als sie sich gefestigt hat, dreht sie sich zu uns um.

Sie ist atemberaubend schön. Weinrote Haare wehen um ein weißes Gesicht mit saphirblauen Augen.

Sie sieht mich an, und ihr Blick bohrt sich tief in mich, nimmt alle meine Sorgen von mir, die Angst um meine Zukunft. Im Moment bin ich einfach nur glücklich zu sein, und sie sehen zu dürfen.

Vater räuspert sich und tritt vor. Er sieht die Frau an, wie er Mutter niemals angesehen hat. Voller Unterwürfigkeit und doch voll Wärme. Es tut weh, zu sehen wie er diese Frau ansieht.

"Meine höchste Ehrerbietung, meine Königin...", murmelt er, kniet vor ihr nieder und küsst den Boden zu ihren Füßen.

Sie deutet ihm, sich wieder zu erheben, dann spricht sie mit glockenreiner Stimme, die sich wie das Glucksen eines sanft fließenden Baches anhört: "Wie ich sehe hast Du deinen Sohn mitgebracht, wie ich es wollte...Gut gemacht, Lucius."

Er neigt leicht den Kopf und murmelt: "Nichts läge mir ferner als Eure Wünsche nicht zu erfüllen, glaubt mir..."

Sie schreitet langsam einige Schritte zur Seite und setzt sich auf einen Thron aus fragilem Horn.

"Komm herüber, junger Malfoy."

Sie streckt eine lilienblasse, schlanke Hand nach mir aus, und ich gehe langsam und wie in Trance darauf zu. Ihre Haare sind mit Juwelen besetzt, und die Farbe ihrer Haut hebt sich sahnig vom Dunkelgrau ihres Kleides ab. Sie ist unmenschlich schön, doch ihr hinreißendes Lächeln erreicht ihre Augen nicht.

Ich glaube, ich habe mir noch nie etwas mehr gewünscht, als dass diese grausam blauen Augen mich freundlich anblicken.

Ein süßlicher Duft liegt schwer in der Luft, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren. Mir ist so schwindlig.

"Draco Malfoy, der Unselige Hof hat die Absicht, dich mit einer großen Ehre auszuzeichnen."

Sie spricht langsam, und mein Verstand nimmt jedes ihrer Worte auf, versteht jedes einzelne von ihnen, doch gemeinsam in einem Satz ergeben sie keinen Sinn für mich.

"Wirst du dich diese Ehre unterwerfen?"

Ich weiß, sie hat mir eine Frage gestellt, und es ist wichtig, sie zu beantworten. Ich versuche, meine zerstreuten Gedanken zu sammeln, aber da sind wieder diese bestechenden blauen Augen.

"Komm näher, kleiner Mensch..."

Ich krieche auf sie zu, und ihre langen Finger fahren durch mein Haar, zupfen daran und glätten es wieder.

"Du willst uns doch zu Gefallen sein, oder?"

"Ja." Das stimmt. Es gibt nichts, dass ich mehr will.

Sie lächelt. "Genau genommen gibt es nichts, was du mehr willst als das, stimmts?"

Ein Freudenschauer überläuft mich, als sie mir die Wange streichelt. "Ja."

"Wir verlangen, dass du uns die Ehre gibst, deinen Anteil am Zehnten zu leisten. Wirst du die Bürde dieser Ehre annehmen?"

Die Frage hört sich komisch an, aber ich kenne die Antwort bereits: "Ja."

Das Lächeln der Königin ist überwältigend. Sie nickt sanft.

"Dann wird mein Ritter dich nun für die Zeremonie zurechtmachen."

Mit einem Fingerschnippen bringt sie Nathamiel an ihre Seite. Er zieht mich hoch und schleift mich davon.

* * *

_A/N: langsam wirds ernst... hoffe es war nicht zu lang, sry für die lange Pause. Kizzes an euch beide!_


	23. Der Zehnte

_A/N: Tjaa, danke für die lieben Reviews! Sarah und Val, ich bin so froh dass es doch noch zwei weitere Leser gibt! Kizzes an alle!

* * *

Nathamiel führte Draco in einen kleinen, grauen Raum, in dem eine goldene Badewanne für ihn bereitstand. Er zog sich aus ohne sich um das Kichern der Elfen zu kümmern, die gekommen waren um ihn zu waschen. Er lächelte immer noch selig vor sich hin, unter dem Zauber der Königin Ethine stehend._

Als sie ihn mit weichen Handtüchern abgetrocknet hatten, zogen sie frische Kleidung für ihn herbei.

Draco zog sich an, und was er im Spiegel sah gefiel ihm... der dunkelgrüne Gehrock erinnerte ihn an das 18. Jahrhundert, seine Füße steckten in Wildlederstiefeln mit Lammfell gefüttert, und er hatte eine graue enge Hose an, die in den Stiefeln steckte.

Um seinen Hals hing eine filigrane silberne Kette, deren Anhänger ihm schwer gegen das Brustbein schlug, als er sich in Bewegung setzte um vor die Tür zu treten.

Dort erwartete Nathamiel ihn, der Elf führte ihn zurück in den Grottenraum.

Er hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr leer und hell, sondern voller wundersamer Wesen und gedämpftem Licht. Vier Ritter des Unseligen Hofes hatten sich jeweils im Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen des Raumes aufgestellt, in der Mitte des Raumes war ein kleiner Kreis freigeblieben. Nathamiel führte Draco genau in die Mitte des Kreises und kettete ihn an einem Pflock fest, der aus dem Boden ragte. Die Ritter traten aus den Ecken des Raumes hervor und posierten sich im Kreis um Draco.

Er sah kurz Kaye, sie war nur eine von vielen Banshees, die im summenden und redendem Hofstaat anwesend war. Doch er erkannte sie.

Vier gedrungene Männer brachten Kohlebecken mit zuckendem grünen Feuer zu den vier Punkten des Kreises, an denen die Ritter standen. Die kleinen Männer gingen in die Knie und balancierten die Kohlebecken wie lebendige Hocker auf dem Rücken.

Ein fuchsgesichtige Schreiber der Königin hob beide Hände und der gesamte Palast verstummte.

Auch an den Seiten des Raumes schlugen jetzt grüne Flammen hoch und warfen unheimliche Schatten. Irgendwo außerhalb des Kreises begann eine einsame Trommel zu schlagen. Ethine saß in ihrem zerbrechlich wirkenden Thron auf einer marmornen Plattform die ein wenig erhöht lag. Nun stand sie auf, und jedes Wesen im Raum wand ihr das Gesicht zu und lauschte.

Die Unselige Königin hob zu sprechen an, ihre Stimme warf ein Echo in die beinahe vollkommene Stille.

"Wir haben uns in dieser Nacht hier versammelt, um unsere heilige Pflicht zu erfüllen. In dieser Nacht müssen wir Herrschenden knien."

Wie ein einziges Wesen kniete der Unselige Hof nieder. Nur die freien Geister blieben stehen. Sogar die Königin ging auf die Knie, ihr Gewand ein dunkler See.

"Wir vom Unseligen Hof, die wir die die Geheimnisse der Erde bewahren, die wir über Blut und Knochen herrschen, bringen ein fügsames Opfer als Gegenleistung für den bereitwilligen Gehorsam jener, die in unseren Ländern weilen."

Der langsame Rythmus der Trommel machte Kaye verrückt. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, sie musste Draco retten. Aber was sollte sie tun? Ganz Morgoroth stand hinter Ethine und ihren Absichten...

Ihr Herz hetzte sich im Käfig ihrer Rippen zu Tode.

Die Unselige Königin fuhr fort.

"Welches ist das Opfer, das wir darbringen?"

Der Hof sprach wie aus einem Munde. "Menschenblut. Menschengeist. Menschenliebe."

"Was verlangen wir als Gegenleistung?"

"Gehorsam. Zurückhaltung. Unterwerfung."

Kaye sah sich verzweifelt um. Nathamiel sah sie an. Er kniete am Boden und sprach die Worte des Rituals, aber seine Augen blitzten zu ihr herüber.

"Wir fragen: Versteht ihr den Vertrag, den wir euch anbieten?"

Dieses mal waren die freien Geister an der Reihe, zu antworten. Sie sprachen nicht alle genau zur gleichen Zeit, sodass ihre Stimmen sich wie ein Echo zogen. "Wir verstehen."

Kaye blickte wütend zu Lucius Malfoy herüber, er stand schräg hinter ihr, sein Blick ruhte gebieterisch auf seinem Sohn, den er bereitwillig verschenkt hatte... Er konnte Draco doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!

Die Stimme der Unseligen Königin schreckte sie aus ihrer Konzentration. Sie schien im Takt mit der Trommel zu reden.

"Nehmt ihr diesen Sterblichen als Opfergabe an?"

"Wir nehmen ihn an."

Der Palast war zum Platzen voll, Kaye konnte nicht einfach fliehen...

"Und so verbindet ihr euch mit uns?"

Die freien Geister echoten: "Wir verbinden uns mit euch."

"Wie lange dauert euer Dienst?"

"Sieben Jahre soll unsere Verbindung tragen."

Die Königin hob einen Dolch von einem dunkelroten Samtkissen. "Dann lasst uns den Vertrag mit Blut besiegeln."

Sie schritt die drei Treppen von der Plattform herunter, und ging langsam auf Draco zu, der den Kopf hob und sie fast anlächelte.

Ihre Schritte trugen sie immer näher an ihn heran, Kaye konnte sehen wie sie den Elfenbeingriff des schimmernden Dolches so lange in der Hand herumschob, bis er richtig saß, und langsam hob sie ihn.

Kaye starrte sie an. Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte Draco doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!

Ihr Blick striff einen der Wächter, die neben ihr standen. Und fiel auf die Lanze in seiner Hand.

"Bist du bereit dein Opfer für unseren Bund zu erbringen?", fragte die Königin Draco währenddessen leise. Er nickte freudig und konnte seine Augen nicht von ihren wenden. Kaye schauderte als sie ihn so sah. Sie schlich um hinter einigen Fabelwesen herum, sah wie Ethine ihm sanft über die Wange strich und er vor Glück zitterte. Dann endlich hatte sie den Wächter erreicht.

"So sei es..."

Ethine hob den Dolch hoch über ihren Kopf und wollte gerade zustechen, da blieb sie abrupt in ihrer Bewegung stecken.

Ihre grausamen Augen weiteten sich, und zum ersten Mal sah Draco darin ein Gefühl, als sie so nah vor ihm stand. Sie starrte verwundert in sein Gesicht, langsam öffnete sich ihr Mund zu einem grotesk verzogenen Loch, und Blut sickerte daraus.

Die Königin versuchte noch, sich umzudrehen, doch bevor sie es vollends geschafft hatte, drang gurgelnd und keuchend immer mehr Blut aus ihrem Mund, es benetzte ihr Kleid mit einem feinen, dunkelroten Sprühregen.

Mit letzter Kraft drehte Ethine sich ganz um. Der Schmerz und die Angst in ihren Augen wichen Wut und Boshaftigkeit, als sie Kaye sah.

"Du! Wechselbalg!", stieß sie noch leise aus, bevor ihre Lebensgeister vollends schwanden und sie langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe zur Seite kippte, wo sie mit einem furchtbar dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlug und dort liegenblieb. Der lange Stiel einer Lanze stach aus ihrem Rücken wie eine bizarre Flosse.

* * *

_A/N: Muss noch was dazu sagen, fast alles aus diesem Teil der mit dem Ritual zu tun hat, ist aus dem Buch "Die Zehnte" von Holly Black übernommen. Als ich das Buch gelesen habe, bin ich erst auf die Idee dieser ff gekommen. Ihr werdet immer mal wieder einige Ausschnitte aus Büchern oder Filmen bei mir finden, die passen immer so schän -lach- Schönes WE noch! -kisses verteil-_


	24. Gefallen

Einige schreckliche Sekunden lang umgab ungläubige Stille die Szene inmitten des Hofstaates. Aller Augen waren auf die tote Königin gerichtet, deren Blut sich langsam um sie herum ausbreitete.

Dann schrie eine Elfe auf, und kurz darauf fiel der Rest Morgoroths ein.

"TÖTET DEN ZEHNTEN, TÖTET IHN!"

Bevor Kaye auch nur an Flucht denken konnte, wurde Draco bereits von drei Rittern angegriffen. Kaye schnappte sich ein langes Breitschwert von einem weiteren Wächter und stürmte auf sie zu, noch bevor sie Draco irgendetwas antun konnten.

Das mächtige Schwert eines grünen Ritters schlug klirrend gegen Kayes. Im selben Augenblick holte ein Ritter in roter Rüstung zum Streich auf Kayes Rücken aus. Schneller als der Wind drehte Kaye sich um, und als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan als mit Schwertern zu kämpfen, zog sie dem roten Ritter die Klinge durch sein Gesicht. Der Elf schlug schreiend die Hände vor die Augen, sein Schwert fiel scheppernd auf den Boden. Kaye kam schnell zu Draco herübergerannt, bevor die beiden anderen Ritter sie angreifen konnte, und löste die Seile um Dracos Handgelenke. Dann stellte sie sich vor ihn und sah ihn gehetzt an, bevor sie den näherkommenden Lärm hinter sich bemerkte.

Für Draco geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Ihre roten Augen, die sich von seinen wegrissen, ihre schwarzen Haare die durch die Luft flogen als sie sich wirbelnd herumdrehte um die Ritter zu empfangen. Die Frau, die mit einem kreischenden Schlachtruf ihr Schwert schwang und einen weiten Schritt nach vorne machte.

Das Stocken von Kaye, ihr abruper Stop in ihrer Bewegung und der überraschte, schmerzliche Ton der aus ihrer Kehle drang.

Aus ihrem Rücken der Draco zugewandt war, stach die Spitze eines Schwertes. Stöhnend sank Kaye in die Knie, und der Griff des Schwertes schabte klirrend über den harten Boden.

* * *

(Draco) 

_Oh mein Gott..._

Kayes magere Bansheegestalt sinkt stöhnend vor Schmerz in sich zusammen, sie kippt zur Seite weg und bleibt röchelnd auf dem Boden liegen.

Ich stürze zu ihr, knie mich nieder und greife nach ihrem Kopf, bette ihn sanft auf meinen Bein und starre in Kayes Gesicht.

Langsam verwandelt es sich. Die harten, unbarmherzigen Züge der Banshee verschwinden, und ihr sanftes Gesicht mit den großen dunkelgrünen Augen erscheint wieder.

"Kaye..."

Meine Stimme zittert stark, und mit klammen Fingern streiche ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Der starre Blick in ihren Augen wird wieder lebendiger und wärmer, sie sieht mich an und ein sanftes, zittriges Lächeln erobert ihre Lippen.

"Draco.", sagt sie leise, ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein warmer Hauch.

"Ich bin hier, siehst du, ich bin bei dir..." Verzweifelt greife ich nach ihrer Hand und drücke sie fest. Ihre Fingern liegen kraftlos in meinen.

Ihr Blick wandert von meinem Gesicht über ihren Körper, aus ihrem Bauch steckt das Schwert, Blut durchdringt schnell ihre Kleidung.

"Ist das ... meins?", fragt sie schwach. Verbittert presse ich die Lippen aufeinander und nicke.

Sie schließt langsam seufzend die Augen.

"KAYE!", schreie ich erschrocken, und sie öffnet sie wieder.

"Du must bei mir bleiben, ich brauch dich doch.", flüstere ich ihr zu. Sie lächelt wieder.

"Ich liebe dich.", sagt sie sanft, dann treten ihr Tränen aus den Augen. "Ich liebe dich so sehr... pass auf dich auf, mein starker Drache..."

Ich schüttele verzweifelt den Kopf, wütende und traurige Tränen überfluten meine Augen.

"Du darfst nicht gehen...", flüstere ich. "Bitte nicht..."

Das Licht in ihren Augen flackert als sie mich ansieht, ihr Mund öffnet sich wieder und mit leiser Stimme sagt sie: "Ich werde auf dich warten...Ich liebe dich."

Ihr Blick wird starr, die Wärme verschwindet aus ihren Augen, und langsam erlischt das Licht darin. Als sie stirbt sieht sie mich immer noch an, wendet ihren Blick nicht von mir ab...

* * *

Der Unselige Hof war verstummt. Ihre Rufe waren verblasst und ihre Mordgedanken verschwunden. Sie hatten ihr Menschenopfer bekommen.

Der Trank der Unsterblichen Bande

Draco beugte sich über Kayes toten Körper, seine Schultern wurden von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt und die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen fielen, benetzten Kayes ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

Ein Umhang raschelte, als Lucius Malfoy sich durch die starrende Menge kämpfte, zu Draco und Kaye.

Wortlos packte er seinen Sohn an den Schultern und riss ihn hoch. Er stierte ihm einen Moment lang in die nassen grauen Augen, dann beschwor er einen Schwebezauber, lenkte Kayes toten Körper vor sich durch die Menge und zerrte den kraftlosen Draco neben sich her.

Er verriegelte sie in einem Raum, und ließ Kayes Leiche achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Draco wurde von Wut durchflutet, sie brodelte in seinem Herzen wie giftige Lava. Er wollte sich gerade schreiend auf seinen Vater werfen, da erwischte ihn der Imperius-Fluch.

* * *

(Draco) 

Plötzlich sind alle Gefühle weg. Außer einem unergründlichen Glücksgefühl dass durch meine Adern fließt, spüre ich nichts mehr. Mein Kopf ist frei von allen Gedanken, und ein leichtes Lächeln mogelt sich auf meine Lippen.

Vater kommt auf mich zu, er hält eine kleine Flasche vor sich und hält sie mir hin.

"Trink!", befiehlt er.

Nichts lieber als das.

Gehorsam greife ich nach der Flasche und setzte sie an.

Ich merke gerade noch, wie Vater den Fluch wieder von mir nimmt, und als ich den letzten Schluck in meine Kehle rinnen lasse ist alles wieder da. Mein Kopf dröhnt schrecklich, mein Herz rast und mir wird heiß, plötzlich kann ich nichts mehr sehen.

Stimmen und Bilder überfluten meinen Kopf, ein dunkler Friedhof auf einem Hügel, Todesser stehen zwischen den Grabsteinen, und ein Junge ist an einen Stein gefesselt. Ich stehe mitten unter den schwarzen Gestalten, und mein Blick fällt auf den Jungen. Seine schwarzen Haare sind verstrubbelt, aus einer Wunde an seinem Unterarm tropft Blut auf die vertrocknete Erde des Grabes.

Neben dem keuchenden Jungen steht eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt. Glücksgefühle durchströmen mich. Ich weiß nicht warum.

Die Kopfschmerzen werden schlimmer.

Ich stehe vor einer goldenen Kuppel aus gleißend hellen Strahlen, renne aufgeregt und verängstigt hin und her, neben mir andere Todesser die schreiend umherrennen. Unter der goldenen Strahlenkuppe. stehen der Junge und die Gestalt, sie heben plötzlich ab und schweben durch die Luft, ihre Zauberstäbe sind mit einem Strahl verbunden.

In einem günstigen Moment kann ich das Gesicht des Jungen erkennen. Seine Brille ist dreckig, seine grünen Augen funkeln rasend vor Wut. Eine blitzförmige Narbe ist auf seiner Stirn, sie leuchtet weiß.

Es ist Harry Potter.

* * *

Als Draco aus dieser ohnmachtsähnlichen Trance wieder erwachte, stießen die Schmerzen voll zu. Er sah Kayes Körper in einer Ecke des Raumes liegen, sein Vater beugte sich über ihn, er selbst lag auf dem Boden, und sein Kopf sirrte vor Schmerz.

Was hatten diese Bilder, die er soeben gesehen hatte, zu bedeuten? Und wieso hatte er diese komischen Gefühle gehabt?

Sein Vater lächelte ihn grimmig an.

"Ab nun werden große Zeiten im Kreise der Todesser auf uns zukommen, mein Sohn...wahrlich, große Zeiten! Jetzt, da die Freien Geister unter der Führung des Unseligen Hofes stehen, steht einer großartigen Verbündung mit dem Dunklen Lord nichts mehr im Wege!"

Ein manischer Hauch durchzog seine Augen, dann griff er nach Draco und der Leiche und apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts.

* * *

_A/N: Ja, sorry. Das musste irgendwie sein. Auch wenns schade ist... hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen_


	25. Dumbledore

_A/N: _Oh hell, was für eine lange Pause. Ich hoffe ihr habt diese Story noch nicht vergessen und lest fleißig weiter -gg- Grad geht sie mir wie so einige auf die Nerven, aber ich schreib grad in diesem Moment auch weiter, deshalb wird wohl bald ein Ende kommen... aber es gibt ja noch die Fortsetzung, falls ihr denn eine wollt -zwinker- Wünsch euch also viel Spaß mit dem Chap jetzt hier. Kiss von mir

* * *

Als Dracos Kopf hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, waren die Schmerzen, die sich von seinem Hinterkopf ausbreiteten, nur bedeutungslose Trittbrettfahrer mit der großen Taubheit und Verständnislosigkeit, die sein Inneres füllten. Sein Arm schmerzte höllisch und lag verquer unter seinem Oberkörper. Draco achtete nicht darauf.

Er blieb liegen, blickte starr in den Himmel und sah doch nichts, bemerkte eine rasche Bewegung seines Vaters, der von den Ländereien Hogwarts' disapparierte und unternahm nichts, er atmete keuchend ein und aus und lebte doch nicht.

Neben ihm fühlte er die Gegenwart von Kaye, oder besser gesagt, von ihrem Körper. Doch er wand nicht den Kopf um sie anzusehen, er starrte einfach weiter hinauf in das blinkende und funkelnde Universum und wünschte sich, ein Stern würde vom Himmel fallen und ihn unter sich begraben.

Plötzlich fühlte Draco, wie der Boden unter ihm leicht zu zittern begann. Er hörte dumpfe Geräusche durch die Erde dringen, sie kamen immer näher. Es war das Trampeln von Füßen. Von riesigen Füßen, so wie der Boden nun zitterte...

Rubeus Hagrid war gerade von einem Rundgang im Verbotenen Wald gekommen, als er plötzlich vom Waldrand aus drei Personen apparieren sah. Sie fielen wie aus heiterem Himmel auf den Boden, zwei von ihnen blieben dort liegen, der größte von ihnen sah nur kurz hinauf zum Schloß und disapparierte wieder.

Beunruhigt sah der Wildhüter sich um. Dann blickte er auf die beiden Gestalten am Boden, die regungslos und mit grotesk verdrehten Gliedmaßen auf dem Grund lagen. Von dieser Distanz her sah es nicht so aus, als würden sie noch atmen.

Er ging los. Der Boden erzitterte unter seinen Riesenfüßen, und mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war er bei den beiden angekommen.

Als er sich vorsichtig über sie beugte, brach ihm kalter Angstschweiß aus.

Vor die Sicht Dracos schob sich das große, runde Gesicht des Waldhüters. Draco blinzelte lahm, er wollte dass der Riese verschwand. Niemand sollte sie beide stören, er würde so lange hier liegen bleiben bis er starb und Kaye wiedersehen konnte...

Doch er war zu schwach um sich zu wehren, als er von starken Armen gepackt und über die Schulter geworfen wurde, er stöhnte nur laut auf als sein offensichtlich gebrochener Arm gegen den Rücken des Waldhüters schlug. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er, dass von der anderen Schulter Kayes schwarzes Haar floß.

Der Wildhüter stolperte und Draco wurde auf der Schulter hochgeschmissen. Als er wieder runterfiel, schlug er mit seinem gebrochenem Arm hart gegen den Nacken des Riesen.

Daraufhin sprang der Schmerz ihn an und riss ihn hinunter in die dunkle Ohnmacht...

xxx

Nach einer Ewigkeit in der warmen Dunkelheit kehrte Draco an die kalte Oberfläche der Realität zurück. Die Farben und Töne kamen langsam wieder an ihn heran, und er blinzelte schwach.

Er saß, besser gesagt lag in einem Sessel in einem Raum, in dem er schonmal gewesen war. Es war Dumbledores Büro.

Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und zog sich mit tief in Falten gelegter Stirn silberne Fäden aus den Schläfen, die er in einen Kelch fügte. Draco sah ihm einige Momente lang zu, dann wollte er sich im Sessel hochziehen, doch als er mit seinem rechten Arm nach der Lehne greifen wollte, sank er stöhnend wieder in sich zusammen.

Der schneidende Blick Dumbledores erreichte seine Augen. Draco hatte den Direktor nicht oft so gesehen, so alt, abgekämpft und besorgt wie er gerade aussah. Draco schluckte hart.

"Mr Malfoy.", sagte Dumbledore und nickte knapp. Dann stand er auf und stellte sich vor Draco.

Dieser starrte vor sich hin. Die Erinnerungen waren wieder hochgekommen. Es war alles nicht wahr, es konnte nicht wahr sein...

"Mr Malfoy, ich möchte, dass Sie mir alles erzählen. Es ist wichtig, verstehen Sie?"

Draco sah langsam auf, sein trüber Blick bohrte sich tief in Dumbledores Augen. Dann wand Draco sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

"Es... ich kann nicht.", sagte er schwach. "Es ist noch zu früh."

"Hören Sie, mit Ihrer Hilfe kann vielleicht noch viel schlimmeres verhindert werden!"

Draco schloß die Augen, sofort sah er Kayes ausdruckslose grüne Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. "Bitte nicht...", flüsterte er und hielt sich die Hand über die Augen, damit Dumbledore nicht sehen konnte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Dann spürte er plötzlich eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen und musste stark an sich halten, biss sich hart auf die Lippen. "Draco", sagte Dumbledore. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Draco so von ihm genannt wurde. Es fühlte sich tröstlich an.

"Ich verstehe dich. Ich weiß wie es ist, Menschen zu verlieren, die man geliebt hat. Ich selbst habe viele von ihnen an die schwarze Seite verloren... Und du kannst helfen, damit nicht noch mehr auseinander gerissen werden..."

Die Bitte lag unausgesprochen im Raum, schwebte an Dracos Ohr vorbei und kitzelte ihn am Hals. Er atmete tief aus. "Kaye ist tot.", sagte er mit lachender, verleugnender Stimme. Eine Stimme, die nicht die seine war. Es war, als schwebte sein Geist durch den Raum und wurde nur unbeteiligter Augenzeuge dieser Geschichte. "Ich weiß.", sagte die alte Stimme des Direktors.

Und dann fing er an zu erzählen. Er erzählte alles, wie sie nach Morgoroth gekommen waren, wie Lucius ihn hatte opfern wollen und wie sich dann doch Kaye geopfert hatte. Er erzählte, ohne Dumbledore in die Augen zu blicken oder zu unterbrechen. Danach saß er im Sessel und fühlte sich leer. Vollkommen leer.

Der Schulleiter erhob sich schwerfällig vom Tisch, an den er sich gelehnt hatte und sagte mit belegter und gedankenvoller Stimme: "Ich bin dir sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, Draco..."

Er stand auf und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, zog neue Fäden aus seinen Schläfen und fügte sie der silbern schimmernden Flüssigkeit im Kelch vor sich hinzu.

"Professor?", fragte Draco mit leiser und matter Stimme. Dumbledore sah auf, sein abwesender Blick wurde warm und tröstend.

"Sagen Sie... wissen Sie, was für einen Trank mein Vater mir eingeflößt hat?"

Als ob das wirklich im Moment eine Rolle spielte. Es war wohl der Schock, der Draco die unbedeutendsten Fragen durch den wirren Kopf schob.

Die eisblauen Augen des Direktors verengten sich für einen Moment. Dann war Dumbledore wieder der alte, freundliche und mitfühlende Mann.

"Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich werde es dir im Moment nicht sagen. Ich glaube, du brauchst zuerst ein wenig Ruhe, und die Hilfe von Madame Pomfrey.", sagte er und deutete auf Dracos gebrochenen Arm. Draco nickte lahm.

Und so folgte er dem Schulleiter, durch die Gänge und Windungen Hogwarts', die ihm früher so vertraut gewesen waren und nunmehr nur noch grau und fremd erschienen. Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen sprach Dumbledore rasch ein paar Worte mit der Schwester, danach kam sie mit schockierter Miene auf ihn zu und dirigierte ihn auf ein Bett zu.

Er ließ alles Widerstandslos über sich ergehen, dass sie ihn auf das Bett drückte, seinen dreckigen Umhang vom schmerzenden Arm zog und untersuchte. Dumbledore kam an seine Seite, sah Draco einige Augenblicke an, mit einem Blick den Draco nicht deuten konnte, der ihm aber eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Die Krankenschwester drückte ihm eine Tasse dampfender Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

"Trinken Sie das.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und suchte nach einem Taschentuch. Draco setzte langsam die Tasse an die Lippen an, doch bevor er trank, fiel ihm etwas ein.

Er ließ die Tasse sinken und sah Dumbledore an, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

"Wo...wo haben Sie sie hingebracht?", fragte er leise. Dumbledore blinzelte wie eine alte Eule.

"Keine Angst Draco, sie befindet sich noch auf dem Schulgelände...du wirst dich noch von ihr verabschieden können. Und jetzt trink."

Und Draco tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er setzte die Tasse wieder an und trank die warme, wohltuende Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus.

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag ummantelte die Dunkelheit ihn, und er glitt in einen erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf über.


	26. Klagelieder

_A/N: Auch hier tut mir die lange Pause leid. Ich schaff es einfach nicht mehr wie früher, stundenlang zu schreiben. Mir fällt einfach nichts ein. Oder doch, mir fällt eine Menge ein, aber ich bin zu faul es aufzuschreiben und hab auch garkeine Lust im Moment... Naja, vielleicht ändert sich das ja wieder. Will nicht länger stören, lest brav -gg-.

* * *

_

Nach etlicher Zeit wachte Draco wieder auf. Der Krankensaal lag still und einsam im aufkommenden Dunkel der Nacht, und seufzend sank Draco in die weichen Kissen. Er hatte bestimmt lange geschlafen, doch die lähmende Müdigkeit die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, war immer noch nicht verschwunden.

Madame Pomfrey erschien. Schweigend und schnell untersuchte sie ihn. Dann schlug sie die Decke zurück und bat ihn, aufzustehen. Er sah sie leicht verwirrt an. Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Eingangstür zum Saal, in der gerade Dumbledore erschien und auf ihn zukam.

"Draco... ich möchte dass du mitkommst.", sagte er, wartete bis Draco schwankend aufgestanden war und ging dann voraus.

Er führte Draco hinunter in die Große Halle. Dort saß die ganze Schule und wand die Köpfe nach ihm, als er langsam in die Halle stolperte.

Draco schluckte hart, senkte den Blick auf den Steinboden und ging nach vorne zu einem freien Platz am Tisch der Slytherins.

Dumbledore derweil war ganz nach vorne gegangen, er stellte sich vor den Lehrertisch und drehte sich zu den Schülern um. Seine Miene war kalt wie Stein, ebenso wie Dracos.

"Als Schulleiter zählt es heute Abend leider zu meinen Pflichten, euch eine schreckliche Nachricht überbringen zu müssen." Er blickte lange durch die Halle, sah in die Gesichter zahlloser verwirrter junger Zauberer, einige waren verängstigt, andere sahen ihn abwartend an.

"Es gibt vieles, dass ich euch sagen möchte, aber zuerst muss ich den Verlust eines wunderbaren Menschen bekanntgeben. Ein Mädchen, dass heute hier unter uns sitzen sollte, und mit uns essen und reden sollte."

Er wand sich dem Tisch der Slytherins zu, alle von ihnen waren blass und hatten ausdruckslose, müde Gesichter aufgesetzt. Draco fragte sich, ob sie schon von Kayes Tod wussten.

"Gestern Nacht wurde eine unserer Schülerinnen aus unserer Mitte gerissen, sie wurde Opfer der grausamen Machenschaften Lord Voldemorts."

Ein erschrockenes Flüstern ging durch die Halle.

"Gestern wurde Kaye McCullen ermordet.", sagte Dumbledore endlich.

Einige Mädchen schrien auf, selbst einige Jungs schlugen entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. Draco sah Harry Potter am Tisch der Gryffindors stumm dastehen, sein Gesicht war von Trauer, Verzweiflung und Ohnmacht verzerrt.

Plötzlich herrschte reges Treiben am Tisch der Slytherins. Draco sah nach vorne. Einige Plätze vor ihm waren mehrere Mädchen damit beschäftigt, jemanden vom Boden aufzuheben. Er sah einen Hauch blonden Haares und hörte lautes Weinen.

Es war Claire, Kayes beste Freundin in Slytherin, die zusammengebrochen war. Die Halle war tot wie eine Gruft, betreten und mitfühlend sahen die Schüler zu Claire hinüber, die nun vom Weinen geschüttelt wieder auf ihrem Platz saß.

"Ich möchte dass wir alle aufstehen und das Glas auf Kaye erheben."

Ausnahmslos jeder stand auf und hob seinen Kelch, und mit einer einzigen Stimme, die wie das tiefe Grollen von Gewitterwolken durch die Halle zog, sagten sie: "Kaye McCullen."

Dumbledore stand weiterhin vor ihnen und sprach weiter.

"Kaye war ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen. Sie war ruhig und drängte sich nie in den Vordergrund, doch für jeden der sie brauchte war sie da, ungeachtet ihrer eigenen Probleme. Sie war stark und loyal."

Claire schluchzte laut auf, die Schüler neben ihr sahen sie nervös an.

Gerade als Dumbledore wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte, erhob Draco sich von seinem Platz und ging unter aller Blicke zu Claire hinüber.

Als er vor ihr stand hörte Dumbledore leicht überrascht auf zu reden, Claire sah ihn unter Tränen an. Er kniete sich nieder so dass er auf knapper Augenhöhe mit ihr war. Sie schluckte hart und flüsterte mit erstickter Stimme: "Sag mir dass das alles nicht wahr ist..."

Draco senkte den Blick, atmete tief ein und sah sie wieder an. In seinem Blick lag kein Erbarmen. "Kaye ist tot.", sagte er leise.

Claires Augen wurden wieder von Tränen überflutet, sie sank langsam nach vorne, in Dracos Arme. Stumm hielten sie einander fest, als ob sie Angst hätten zu fallen...

Abschied nehmen

Der Raum war klein, und bis auf das wenig Licht, das durch zwei kleine Fenster hereinschien, wirkte er grau und trist.

Draco trat hinter den Eltern Kayes, Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall ein. Dort, in der Mitte des Raumes, auf einem Tisch lag sie. Ihr Körper war bis kurz über die Brust von einem reinen Leichentuch bedeckt, und ihr bleiches, selbst im Tod noch wunderschönes Gesicht wurde von der Sonne angestrahlt.

Für Draco sah sie wie ein schlafender Engel aus.

Ehrfürchtig trat er etwas näher, nahm Kayes Hand und ließ sie erschrocken wieder los.

Sie fühlte sich so falsch an, so kalt und unwirklich. Die Hand fiel mit einem erschreckend klatschenden Geräusch auf die steinerne Oberfläche des Tisches zurück. Draco trat zurück. Dieses Geräusch, das kalte, unmenschlich harte Geräusch, hatte seine Hoffnungen zerstört und seine Illusionen zerfetzt. Übrig blieb die nackte Wahrheit.

Sein Kopf schrie ihr zu, "Wach auf!" schrie er in Ungläubigkeit, doch sein Herz weinte schon lange in Erkenntnis.

Er fühlte plötzlich eine klamme Hand auf seiner Schulter, und es war als lastete das Gewicht und sämtliche Schmerzen der Erde auf ihm.

Er drehte sich um und sah in Dumbledores Augen.

Plötzlich überkam ihn ein starkes Dejà-Vu Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl, dass er hatte als er Dumbledore in die Augen sah, hatte er schon einmal gespürt. Er glaubte, sich zu erinnern... An Regen, den Duft von nassem Gras unter seinen Füßen... ein paar grauer Augen, die ihn genauso ansahen wie gerade. Ein verschwommenes Gesicht in seiner Erinnerung, doch als er sich darauf konzentrierte glitt es ihm unter den Fingern weg und war nurmehr ein verwaschener rosa Farbklecks.

Und dann erinnerte er sich an Schmerzen. Schlimme Schmerzen aus der Brust. Scharf wie Nadelstiche und Feuerszungen die über ihn leckten.

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und die Erinnerungen verblassten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Mrs McCullen kraftlos an ihm vorbei auf Kaye zuging. Sie stellte sich neben den Tisch, und legte sanft die heruntergerutschte Hand wieder unter das Tuch. Dann strich sie ihr über die eingefallene Wange und küsste sie sanft auf die matte Stirn. Eine Träne fiel mit einem sanften "Plitsch" auf den Tisch. Ihr Mann Sean ging auf sie zu und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. Sie schluchzte laut auf, Sean weinte leise, und Draco wurde übel. Er fühlte sich immernoch schuldig...

Sean und Gillian hatten geheiratet. Aber Kaye hatte es nicht mehr erfahren. Der Brief, und das Stück Hochzeitstorte, dass sie ihr geschickt hatten, waren einen Tag zu spät eingetroffen.

Statt ihr hatte Draco das Päckchen erhalten. Prof. Dubmledore hatte es ihm stumm überreicht. Der Brief lag immernoch auf seinem Nachtkästchen. Draco würde die Worte nie vergessen.

_Liebe Kaye, _

_Wir wissen nicht, ob du es dir schon gedacht hast, krieg jetzt bitte keinen Schock: Wir beide haben geheiratet! Vor zwei Tagen erst! Entschuldige, dass wir dir nicht früher Bescheid gesagt haben und dich auch nicht eingeladen hatten. Aber wir wussten ja, deine Prüfungen stehen bevor, und du willst doch sicher nicht gestört werden. _

_Die Hochzeit war auch sehr kurzfristig geplant. Sean hat mir zwei Tage zuvor den Antrag gemacht, und alles ging so schnell! Ein Pfarrer war leicht gefunden, und es gab ja nicht viele Leute die wir einladen mussten. Es war eine sehr kleine und stille Hochzeit, nur wir beide, der Pfarrer und unsere Eltern auf einem Berg unter einem riesigen Baum. _

_Du hast also nicht wirklich was verpasst, es tut uns trotzdem leid dass wir nicht länger warten konnten bis du wieder Zeit hattest. Aber wir hoffen, dass die Videos und Fotos die wir dir nachschicken werden, dir ein Bild vermitteln wie es war. _

_Wir hoffen es geht dir gut, dass du schön lernst und du nicht zu gestresst bist. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald wieder!_

_Grüße und Küsse von _

_deiner überglücklichen Mutter Gilian und ihrem noch glücklicheren Mann Sean_

Nein, er würde nicht vergessen...


	27. The prophecy

_A/N: Whoops, hab ich doch glatt das letzte Kap nomma gepostet... danke Lady, hätts nich gemerkt -gg- also hier das neue dingens... vui sposs

* * *

_

Eine Woche war vergangen. Draco wandelte durch Hogwarts wie ein Geist, ohne Seele, nur noch ein Schatten seinerselbst. Der Unterricht war für ihn belanglos geworden, er saß teilnahmslos an seinem Tisch, schrieb die Texte ab wie eine Maschine und schien mental nicht anwesend zu sein. Die Lehrer verzweifelten langsam, es war als sei er ebenfalls gestorben und nur noch sein Körper säße in ihren Klassen.

Eines Nachmittags bekam Draco von Snape die Anweisung, nach dem Unterricht zu Prof. Dumbledore zu gehen.

Also machte er sich später auf den Weg, ging langsam die Treppen hinauf und stand vor dem Wasserspeier, bis dieser zur Seite glitt und er in das Büro des Direktors hinaufgehen konnte.

Er wurde bereits erwartet. Dumbledore wies auf einen Stuhl, Draco ließ sich darauf nieder und sah den alten Mann an.

"Draco, ich verstehe deine Trauer... dennoch muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass deine Leistungen im Unterricht sich drastisch verschlechtert haben." Draco sah den Direktor wartend an. Als dieser nichts sagte, zuckte er lahm mit den Schultern.

"Na und? Was interessieren mich meine Noten noch?" Dumbledore seufzte.

"Draco... du musst dein Leben nochmal von vorne beginnen."

Es war nicht einfach eine Feststellung, sondern fast ein Befehl.

"Professor, Sie sagten Sie wüssten wie es sei, eine geliebte Person zu verlieren... Sagen Sie mir, wie kann ich ein neues Leben anfangen, wenn mein altes noch nicht einmal geendet hat?", fragte Draco bitter.

Dumbledore sah ihn lange durch die Brille an.

"Das musst du für dich selbst herausbekommen... Aber versuch es Draco, versuch es.", sagte er.

x x x

Dieser Rat hatte Draco nicht im Geringsten geholfen.

Er wusste, er musste aufhören so sinnlos herumzuhängen, er sollte lieber lernen und langsam wieder anfangen, unter die Schüler zu gehen.

Doch er sah keinen Grund dafür. Niemand wusste wie er wirklich war, und niemand machte Anstalten wieder mit ihm reden zu wollen.

Und somit machte er weiter wie bisher, er sackte drastisch ab und bald hatte er jeden Tag ein Gespräch mit einem anderen Lehrer wegen seiner Noten. Heute war Prof. Trelawney dran, seufzend stieg Draco die Treppen in den höchsten Turm hinauf und stieg durch die Klapptür in ihr Klassenzimmer, wo ihn süßer Rauch umnebelte.

Er ließ sich auf einem Sitzkissen nieder und fragte sich, wie _sie_ es wohl ausdrücken wollte, dass er miserabel war. Bis jetzt hatte er ja schon genügend vorsichtige Versionen zu hören bekommen...

"Mein Lieber.", begann sie mit ihrer angestrengt mystischen Stimme. "Ich fühle starke negative Schwingungen, die Sie umgeben."

_Dazu muss man kein Hellseher sein., _dachte Draco verbittert, aber er sagte nichts.

"Leider bin ich eine von vielen, die Ihnen mitteilen muss, dass Ihre Noten ins Bodenlose gesunken sind." Draco zog eine Augenbraue kurz hoch. Sie war die Erste, die die Tatsache nicht in verblümende Worte packte, sondern sie sprach, wie sie waren.

"Ich weiß.", antwortete er schlicht, was ihr ein wissendes Lächeln auf die Lippen brachte.

"Dann wissen Sie wohl auch, dass Sie besser etwas dagegen unternehmen, nicht wahr Mr Malfoy...", sagte sie in fast verschwörerischem Ton und zwinkerte. Er nickte wieder. In Gedanken rollte er mit den Augen.

"Das freut mich..." Sie griff unvermittelt nach seiner Hand und zog die tiefen Furchen in seiner Handfläche mit ihrer Fingerspitze nach. Dabei murmelte sie stirnrunzelnd vor sich hin. "Mhm..."

Draco ließ sie gewähren. Sie warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und ließ die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers lange auf der obersten Linie seiner Hand liegen. "Stark zerfurchte Herzlinie, total zerissen. Sie Armer...", sagte sie leise mit melancholischer Stimme.

Entschlossen zog er seine Hand aus ihrem Griff.

"Sind wir fertig?", fragte er kalt und stand auf. Sie nickte seufzend.

Gerade als Draco sich umgedreht hatte und die Klapptüre durchklettern wollte, hörte er eine laute, rauhe Stimme sprechen.

_"Schon bald wird es geschehen!"_

Er drehte sich überrascht um und keuchte leise auf.

Prof. Trelawney saß in sich zusammengesunken in ihrem hohen Ohrensessel, ihre Finger krallten sich in die Lehne und ihr Kopf war ihr auf die Brust gesunken, welche sich unter rasselnden Atemzügen stockend hob und senkte.

"Äh... was?", fragte Draco unsicher und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Die Stimme wurde lauter und bedrohlicher. _"Schon bald wird es geschehen, Himmel und Hölle werden ein schreckliches Bündnis eingehen und gemeinsam die Welt ins Chaos stürzen!"_

Langsam hob sie den Kopf, und Draco stolperte panisch einige Schritte zurück.

Ihre Augen waren von einem grauen Schleier durchzogen, als wäre sie erblindet, doch sie starrte ihm direkt in die Augen und lehnte sich langsam vor und streckte ihre knorrigen Arme aus, als wollte sie ihn jeden Moment anfallen.

_"Das Schicksal wird seine Fäden spinnen und über den Auserwählten werfen. Er allein vermag das Unheil abzuwenden, dass der Schwarze Lord und seine Verbündeten planen. Schon... bald..." _

Plötzlich fiel ihr unheimlicher Kopf wieder auf die Brust zurück, er zuckte zur Seite und wieder nach oben, sie keuchte mit bizarr kreischender Stimme. Dann war alles wieder normal.

Prof. Trelawney saß ganz entspannt in ihrem Sessel und sah Draco abwartend an.

"Noch irgendwelche Fragen?", wollte sie freundlich wissen.

Er sah sie ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf und beeilte sich, davonzukommen.


	28. Verzweifelter Kampf

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Nachmittag. Der Frühling wurde langsam zum Sommer, die Strahlen der Sonne wurden jede Woche stärker und wärmer und die Welt blühte wieder.

Auch in Dracos Welt sah es ein wenig besser aus. Er war nun endlich an den Punkt gekommen, an dem er Kayes Tod akzeptiert hatte. Es gab immernoch Momente, in denen er überraschend an an Kaye erinnert wurde, und in denen er stark an sich halten musste um nicht weinen zu müssen oder irgendetwas zusammenzuschlagen, doch er wusste nun dass er absolut nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihm war. Nun, in gewisser Weise war sie das noch.

Er saß am Ufer des Sees, auf dem warmen, angenehm nach Holz riechenden Steg, der von hüfthohem Schilf umgeben wurde, so dass ihn niemand sehen konnte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und seiner Müdigkeit nachgebend sank er nach hinten bis er sanft mit dem Rücken auf den Holzplanken aufkam und ließ es geschehen.

Er sah sie wieder, wie jedesmal wenn er die Augen schloss und seine Gedanken einige Zeit treiben ließ. Er sah Kaye, wie sie lachend über eine Wiese lief, sich nach ihm umdrehte und ihre ebenholzfarbenen Haare wie Seidefäden im Wind wehten. Kirschblüten ritten sanft auf den Sonnenstrahlen zu Boden und legten sich in einem rosa und weißen Teppich auf die Erde.

Es tat wie jedes Mal schrecklich weh sie zu sehen, und sein Herz verzehrte sich vor Liebe und Sehnsucht nach ihr.

Aber er hatte es akzeptiert, dass sie ihn in seinen Gedanken verfolgte, und mittlerweile glaubte er nicht einmal mehr dass sie ihn verfolgte, sondern er glaubte dass sie ihn einfach besuchte, ihm ein wenig Trost schenken wollte... und er war für dieses Geschenk dankbar, er ließ sie in seine Gedanken kommen wann immer sie wollte, und dann fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so einsam. Immer wenn sie da war, überkam ihn eine angenehme Ruhe, er fühlte sich wieder etwas lebendiger und die Welt erschien ihm nicht mehr ganz so kalt.

Er öffnete kurz die Augen, blinzelte gegen die Sonne an und drehte schläfrig den Kopf zur Seite. Als sich die Schilfrohre raschelnd bewegten erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf den weißen, marmornen Obelisken. Er war Kayes Grabstein, und unter den Krokussen, die auf der frischen Erde sprossen, da war sie. Selbst im Tod war sie nie weit von ihm entfernt, und er kam oft um sie zu besuchen und leise mit ihr zu reden. Der Stein ragte wie ein mahnender Finger in die Luft, wohl behütet von den Zweigen einer Trauerweide, die ihn sanft wie ein grüner, lebendiger Vorhang umgaben.

Der Wind rauschte leise an ihm vorbei und ließ das Gras und Schilf um ihn herum erzittern, das Wasser das in sanften Wellen gegen die Pfeiler des Stegs schlug gluckerte friedlich, und Draco schloß ein wenig zufrieden seufzend die Augen wieder.

Und so versank er in die stille Unterhaltung mit ihr, er öffnete sein Herz und seinen Kopf für sie, und sie tauchte sanft in ihn ein, geisterte durch seine Gedanken und rief leise seinen Namen: "Draco..."

Er setzte sich abrupt auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, und jemand laut seinen Namen sagte. "Draco!"

Es war Harry Potter. Ausgerechnet _der_ musste ihn jetzt stören!

"Was willst du!", blaffte Draco ihn an. Potter zuckte leicht zurück und hockte sich neben ihn.

"Mit dir reden.", sagte er schlicht.

"Ich wüsste nicht was wir zwei zu reden hätten.", murmelte Draco und drehte sich von ihm weg. Doch der Schwarze ging nicht, er blieb hocken und tat erstmal nichts. Draco überlegte sich gerade, ihn in den See zu schubsen, da...

"Sag mal, warum traust du dich überhaupt noch in den Unterricht?"

Draco drehte sich leicht verwundert um und motzte Potter an: "Was meinst du damit!"

Der Gryffindor sah ihm scharf in die Augen. "Weißt du etwa nichts von den Gerüchten, die in den Klassen umhergehen? Weißt du nicht, dass es für dich langsam gefährlich wird, dich draußen herumzutreiben?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Was meinst du!"

Sein Gegenüber seufzte. "Ich meine, dass alle denken, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass Kaye tot ist. Sie denken, wegen den Beziehungen deiner Familie zur... zur schwarzen Seite... ist Kaye gestorben. Verstehst du? Sie denken, _es ist deine Schuld!_", sagte er eindringlich.

Ein mattes Lächeln kräuselte Dracos Lippen. Es war voll von Spott und Verzweiflung. "Und wie Recht sie doch haben.", antwortete er, stand auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das hüfthohe Schilf, dessen Gräser rauh an seinen Handflächen schnitten.

Er hörte Rascheln hinter sich, plötzlich war es überall um ihn herum, er hörte wie der vorhin noch so sanfte Wind sich in einen mittelmäßigen Sturm steigerte, der das Gras zum Wallen brachte. Der Gryffindor kam ihm nach.

"Draco!", rief er über das Getöse des Himmels und der Erde hinweg, "Bleib verdammt nochmal stehen!"

Doch Draco ging stur weiter, der Himmel verdunkelte sich mit einem Mal, und schwarze Gewitterwolken hingen vor der Sonne.

Plötzlich kam der Regen auf ihn herab, stechend und hart wie kleine Nadeln bohrte er sich in seine Schultern, er zog sich die Umhangkapuze über den Kopf und watete durch das grüne Meer, Potter auf seinen Fersen.

Dann überzog der erste Blitz den Himmel mit seinem weißglühendem Leuchten, und Draco zuckte leicht zusammen als das gewaltige Donnern über die Länderein grollte. Er ging schneller weiter, rannte jetzt fast.

Auf einmal war Potter neben ihm und griff ihn am Arm, Draco wirbelte herum und hatte seinem Angreifer auch schon instinktiv einen Kinnhaken verpasst, bevor er überhaupt hatte nachdenken können. Potter sackte leicht in die Knie, ein Blitz zuckte über sein Gesicht und zeigte die schlagartige Verwandlung von gutgemeinter Geduld in rasende Wut.

Bevor Draco ausweichen konnte hatte er eine Faust im Bauch, er knickte in der Mitte zusammen und fiel auf die Knie, Potter griff ihm in die Haare und zog sein Gesicht nach oben, damit er ihn ansah.

"Hör verdammt nochmal auf, so arrogant und kalt zu sein!", schrie er ihn an und schubste ihn rücklings in den Schlamm. Draco sah ihn manisch an, doch bevor er auf die Beine kommen konnte wurde er schon wieder mit der Faust zu Boden gestreckt. Er schmeckte den eisernen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund.

"Du glaubst es ist okay, so zu leben, du glaubst dass es dir den Arsch retten wird, wenn du dich die ganze Zeit so gibst! Hör auf so ein verdammter Idiot zu sein Malfoy! Sieh dich um, alle misstrauen dir!"

Draco kam mit einem Mal auf, rannte los, schlang die Arme um die Mitte des Schwarzhaarigen und riss ihn brüllend zu Boden. "Halt's MAUL!", schrie er, setzte sich auf seinen Widersacher und verpasste ihm eins aufs Auge.

Doch anstatt diesen Rat zu befolgen, machte Potter weiter und schrie ihn an, damit er ihn gegen den Sturm hören konnte.

Ihre Haare hingen ihnen klatschnass ins Gesicht, über Potters Brille rannten Sturzbäche und ihre Umhänge klebten ihnen an den Körpern.

"Du merkst garnicht, dass wir alle längst hinter deine Maske gesehen haben, wir haben sie dir abgerissen und dein erbärmliches Inneres gesehen!", schrie Potter ihn an und brachte seine ohnehin schon brodelnde Wut zum explodieren.

"ICH BIN NICHT ERBÄRMLICH!", brüllte er und stand zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung wieder auf, anstatt seinen Feind zu Tode zu prügeln.

"Ich bin nicht erbärmlich, und ich bin auch nicht Schuld an Kayes Tod, ich habe sie geliebt, und verdammt Potter, ich werde meinen Vater dafür umbringen was er ihr angetan hat!", schrie er dem schwarzen Schatten am Boden zu, der sich stöhnend mühsam aufrappelte.

Als sie sich für einen Moment lang Auge in Augen standen meinte Draco, eine Spur Verwunderung im Gesicht des Anderen zu sehen, doch dann verzog Potter verächtlich den Mund und meinte so leise wie es bei strömenden Regen und grollenden Donner ging: "Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

Plötzlich hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und er hielt ihn direkt auf die Brust seines Widersachers. In dessen Gesicht spiegelte sich leichte Angst. Draco genoß das Gefühl von Macht, dass ihn durchströmte, er wusste, er konnte Potters Leben mit zwei kleinen Worten auslöschen... doch dann erkannte er, dass er damit genau wie sein Vater wäre. Er wollte jemand töten, der unbewaffnet war und sich nicht wehren konnte. Er schluckte heftig und blinzelte den Regen aus seinen Augen.

Dann, ganz langsam, nahm Draco seine Hand wieder runter. Er trat so nahe an Potter heran, wie er es konnte, und zischte ihm in dessen nasses Gesicht: "Heute nacht um ein Uhr im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Dann werde ich dir zeigen, zu was ich alles fähig bin."

Und somit verschwand er im Heulen des Sturms und ließ einen verbitterten und entschlossenen Harry Potter zurück.


End file.
